Nothing Else Matters
by zilly0323
Summary: What if Bella's ultimate threat weren't evil vampires? What would Edward do if he wasn't there to stop something he never thought would happen? How will they move on? In EPOV, because we can never get enough of Edward's thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Wow! I can't believe I am actually writing my own author's note. ****I've read (and continue to read) so many great stories on this site, it's hard for me to believe that I am actually posting my own.**

**Thanks to KH for being a great cheerleader and for eventually coming up with the title of the story and EdwardsTrueLove1901 for accepting to beta this story, and of course all the other Twihards in my life who I can share my obsession with!**

**Disclaimer: This story is rated M due to sexual assault. Also - I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I could make out the weak patter of her heart. Thank God - she was alive. This, for a second, eased my mind.

I ran to her at vampire speed. The sight of her left me in more than a state of shock but a state of unconsciousness right beside her. I knew I had to do something to aid the situation, but the state I remained in paralyzed me. I looked down at her. Standing at her feet, I could see the mangled, beaten and bruised version of my Bella.

Afraid not to hurt her more in the condition she appeared to be in, I knew not to touch or pick her up. Even though I desperately wanted to caress and cradle her in my arms to comfort her, to ease her pain and tell her everything would be okay. What creature could have done this to her?

I would find them.

They would pay.

I saw that her clothes were in a mess barely clinging to her. And then it hit me. This predator, whoever it was, not only hurt her in the worse way physically, but they also took her.

OH MY GOD.

They took her.

They took what was mine.

What she had intended to give me.

I dropped to my knees at her feet. I sat back on my heels. I could feel the anger rising inside me, it was taking over. Never had I ever experienced such rage, such contempt, such unimaginable fiery.

"AAAARRRRHHHHH!" I'm positive that I had just woken up the entire western hemisphere.

And I didn't care.

I couldn't see, I couldn't focus on what needed to be done next.

"She's over here!" I heard Alice say to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice, in a flash stood next to me with one of the loudest gasps I've ever heard from our kind.

As a vampire, it was natural for us to think ahead. As a vampire it was natural for us fix any situation where anything could have gone wrong, our speed, our mind, our muscle all allowed us to do this.

But here I find for the first time in my existence that none of those tools helped me. I couldn't rely on them. I sat there with Bella in front of me, my body still paralyzed.

"Call Carlisle!" Alice screamed to Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all trailing behind her.

"Don't touch her, Edward. It could mean a matter of life or death for her." Jasper quickly noted.

"I know." I wanted to scream, again, but my voice could not manage anything over a whisper. My eyes were wide. I had to do something.

"Carlisle is on his way." I heard Rosalie say behind me with worry in her voice as she put her phone away in her pocket.

I shrugged off my coat, while still kneeling on the ground. I gently placed my coat over her, which hid most of the skin where her clothes once covered.

"Emmett get the blanket in Bella's truck." I said with authority. Last month I had stuck it behind her seat of her truck if it were to break down. I never dreamed that I would need it for a case where she would be beaten and assaulted in a forest.

"Edward we have to pull her over the line. I can't see her; I can't see what will happen." Alice screamed at me.

"I know, but at the moment I'm not sure how to accomplish that." My voice was starting to freeze again, not able to figure out the next step.

Bella's body was perfectly straddling the borderline to the Quilette reservation. My knees were exactly two feet from where we were strictly prohibited.

I stared at her battered face and desperately wanted to hold it in my hands.

Then I heard the voice that relieved a small fraction of my pain and worry for the moment.

"Edward, I'm here. " I heard Carlisle say next to me.

"I can't grab her, I can't grab her. She's over the line!" My mind and voice finally catching up with what my body should have been doing all along.

Carlisle secured the bottom of Bella's legs up to her knees and without further injuring her he expertly moved her over the Quilette line.

I moved up to her face quickly and touched her cheek with the back of my hand. If I could shed tears I would have filled a bucket.

"Wake up for me, love. Please, Bella, open your eyes."

"We need to get her to the hospital." Carlisle stated.

Emmett now with the blanket I had told him to retrieve stood beside us and laid it out next to her.

"I'm going to do a quick once over to see if she's broken anything or if there is any spinal damage."

Carlisle tugged outward at one of her feet and Bella unconsciously retracted it back towards her.

"Very good sign. We can move her." Carlisle deduced.

I rejoiced silently with the drop of my head while I let out a sigh of relief.

Positioned still where we were, Carlisle at her feet grabbing the back of her legs, and I at her head pushing my arms under her back we lifted her with my coat still on top of her, onto the blanket .

I wrapped the excess blanket around her. I looked at Carlisle for further affirmation to pick her up.

"It should be fine." He said.

Keeping one hand under her back and placing the other under her knees I gently picked her up and started back through the forest towards Emmett's jeep.

"I'll drive the Volvo back, Edward." Rosalie said, acting more concerned then I'd ever heard her.

_Alice and I will ride with her, Edward, to leave room for Carlisle in the Jeep._ Jasper told me without saying a word.

While I carried Bella to Emmett's Jeep, I stared at her face. I willed her to wake up. I wanted her to open her eyes and argue with me for taking her to the hospital. I would happily have that dispute with her here, now. I would maybe even give in.

I was approaching Emmett's Jeep with Bella in my arms. Carlisle had reassured me that there was no spinal damage, but I still kept my arms steady under her. It took an amazing amount of strength not to crush her into my chest so I could feel her heartbeat stronger against my skin. My mind finally coming out of shock I knew that was bad idea. I had to be careful with her. Eventually when she would come out of this, I would help her with her pain, physically and emotionally. I would be nowhere else, but here for her.

Carlisle opened up the door for us, and I eased her and myself into the backseat. Emmett was already in the driver seat with the engine running.

I placed her so her head was on my lap while Carlisle jumped in the front seat.

He immediately looked back and offered his hands to help me adjust the rest of her body so that she was positioned comfortably.

"Emmett, get us there fast. And safely, please." I looked up into the rearview mirror to see Emmett looking back at me with a big smile on his face.

"You got it, chief. We will be there in no time, safely."

Feeling the car under Emmett's dictation, going back and forth through the curly, wooded, road that would bring us back to Forks from the Quilette reservation, I started to feel Bella's body move in my arms.

"Bella? Love? I'm here, I'm right here."

"Agghh….." I heard her whimper. Her body shifted just a little, like when a human stretches after sitting in one place too long.

The sound of her throated awareness made me elated. To hear her again, even though it was a murmur. I was the happiest I had been since I found her.

I had to talk to her; I had to let her know that I was here with her and she was safe.

"Where does it hurt? Tell me." I pleaded, anxious to know how and where I could help her, ease her.

"Edward? Is that you?

"Yes Bella! It's me. We found you in the forest."

"The forest?" She gasped, her eyes not open yet. I was waiting for them to open; I was waiting to see the brown eyes that I was missing so much.

"Bella, who did this to you? Please tell me! Do you remember?" The words came out of me. The rage I felt earlier was coming back to me, bringing its presence to the surface. I would seek revenge on this predator.

"Aghhhrr… Charlie… it was Charlie."

What? Carlisle's head jerked to the back seat, he had a look of horror on his face. Emmett, always in control of his swift, steady driving almost went off the road.

"What the…" Emmett said finally gaining control of the vehicle.

"Bella? What? Charlie?" I asked more confused than I had ever been in my 100+ years.

"I… it was because of him… they found me…" she managed to say still with her eyes closed.

"What? Love? Tell me, can you tell me who it was?" I was so desperate to figure this out.

"I called Charlie on my way to you, after you called me. He should be waiting for us at the hospital." Carlisle added.

"Dad? Are you here? Be careful!" Bella's eyes jerked open at this point. She was looking right at me.

Oh her eyes. It felt so good to see them after all this time.

"EDWARD!" Bella sat up and her whole body contracted around me.

"AGGHHH!" She shrieked out in pain.

_Clearly a broken rib_, Carlisle thought.

I had to calm her.

"Bella, it's okay, it's okay." My right arm moved to stretch her out again in the back seat.

"I'm right here, you're going to be okay, I've got you."

She was trembling, violently. In the two years I have known this creature, she had never clutched at me the way she was at this moment. It scared me. Bella's strength that I have grown to love and accept even in times when I knew she was putting herself in danger never appeared to be so diluted.

Looking at her eyes I could see that she had experienced something that she would never want to re-live. She had been through something that she knew only I could have saved her from. But I couldn't. A huge amount of regret and anguish washed over me. I should have gone against my better judgment and escorted her to the line this time. I should have been waiting for her when she was on her way home. She assured me that it was a trip she made so many times. And she didn't need me to chaperone her.

For a moment I cursed out Alice's inability to see beyond the Quilette block that Bella had been in for the last 8 hours.

My mind went back to Bella. Of course: Bella. What? Charlie? I had to get to the bottom of this. I know Charlie wasn't my biggest fan, but I knew that he would never do anything to endanger his daughter. I could say a lot of things about the way he has treated me over the last couple months, but one thing I could say is that he would never wish this on his only child.

Something wasn't adding up.

Bella was still looking up at me, when we entered the ER drive-up lane at Forks Hospital.

"Where are we?" She was trying to grab her bearings.

"We are at the hospital. You need medical attention."

"No… I'm fine…"

Finally the argument I was waiting for. But now, I would not give in. I had to make sure that she was okay… physically.

"Bella, we found you in the forest… you were…"

My voice trailed off… I wasn't ready to tell her how we found her. I wasn't ready to share the details on how she looked, how she was so badly beaten.

I took the one free hand I had under her lower half and cupped her cheek. My other arm was still under her upper back, holding her close to me, helping her talk for the last couple moments.

"We're here, Bella. You need to get looked at."

"But Charlie… Charlie needs to know." She managed to get out between her mumbling.

When Emmett finally threw the Jeep into park, Carlisle was out of the passenger seat, instructing to the three ER nurses, "She's in the back seat, my son has her. Bring a stretcher."

Emmett was out of the driver's seat, opening the door for me. I eased Bella out in my arms.

"Thank you, we need to take her now." One of the nurse's, right next to Emmett, coldly told me.

A stretcher had been rolled out immediately near us for me to place her on.

Bella's eyes were still wide. She was awake now and starting to take in the reality of the situation.

Still in my arms, I had turned to place her on the stretcher. Her eyes got wider. She started to tremble more.

"No, come with me." She was frightened. "You have to come with me."

"I'm right here, and Charlie will be here soon."

"You can't leave me. They'll come for me."

"What? Who would find you here? Bella, tell me, who?"

"THEM!"

"BELLA!" I could hear Charlie's voice from more than 50 feet away.

I tried to think of anything to say to her to comfort her. I had to take care of the center of my Earth, the person that was soon to be my wife. "I'm right here. And I'm not leaving. Look, Charlie's coming."

I pointed to him sprinting from where the cruiser was parked.

Bella was terrified. I had never seen her so scared. I could hear her heart accelerating, faster and faster. She had a death grip on my arm.

"You're the only one, Edward, you are the only one who can protect me." She was crying now, through her fright.

"BELLA, BELLA! OH MY GOD, honey, are you okay? Are you okay? What happened, I got a call… we have some guys on it… but I need to talk to you, you have to tell me who did this." Charlie was always eager to solve a crime like this, but he was even more eager now, downright desperate, to bring retribution to the person that did this to his own daughter.

"Dad… there were two of them… they knew you…."

Charlie and I were walking into the ER aside Bella who was being pushed on the stretcher. She still had an iron-clad grip on my arm. We were listening intently on what she was saying. We both wanted to know who did this.

"Bella… they knew me?" Charlie asked, confused. "But how, why would they…" Charlie's face brushed over with a pained look of guilt.

At the same time Charlie and I drew our focus from Bella on to each other. We had both figured it out at the same time.

These people whoever they were, were seeking revenge on Charlie.

* * *

**I hope you stay with me for the ride! Next up - we will find out what actually happened to Bella. I hope to post as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Something I want to mention- this story falls between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. **

**Thanks to betas KH and ETL 1901! **

* * *

_"Bella… they knew me?" Charlie asked, confused. "But how, why would they…" Charlie's face brushed over with a pained look of guilt._

_At the same time Charlie and I drew our focus from Bella on to each other. We had both figured it out at the same time._

_These people whoever they were, were seeking revenge on Charlie._

Chapter 2

After Bella looked at her dad she seemed thankful that he was here and from her expression, alive. She turned her focus back to me and started clutching my arm hungrily. I looked at her and told her again that I would not be leaving her. Frankly, at this moment, I decided that it would take a very large amount of strength, which I'm sure no vampire I'd ever met had, to leave her side again.

She clearly needed me. She was telling me that she would only feel safe if I was with her. I made a solemn promise that I would do as she wished.

"Family and friends need to stay out here." One of the nurses said.

"No!" Bella cried. "He has to come with me!"

We had lost Charlie a couple of feet back, when he realized whoever this perpetrator was, was seeking revenge on him.

I looked back to see him on a chair with his head in his hands. I could see his back moving up and down. I could hear him sobbing.

"Where are you taking her?" I said to the nurse.

"We have to take her into the ER and exam her." The nurse oh-so-matter-of-factly told me.

"No! Edward has to come with me!" She shouted, through some of the largest tears I'd ever seen fall from her eyes. She was shaking now, uncontrollably and starting to hyperventilate; for fear that I was going to leave her.

The nurse retreated to her side to help her breathe. She looked at me and figured out there was no separating us. She knew Carlisle was my father and that Bella and I were to be married.

"Okay, but you need to be seen, not heard." She said while she was rubbing circles over Bella's shoulders.

The nurse's thoughts started to flood my mind. She was convinced we were just two overly-hormonal teenagers creating a soap opera by making the wrong decision.

_Two kids right out of high school should not be getting married_.

She was thinking of her niece, who at18, married an older man, and is now going through a bitter divorce.

Bella's fear through her tears wore the nurse down and she gave in to her wishes due to the simple fact that Carlisle was my father and Bella's soon to be father-in-law.

"It will be okay, Susan." Carlisle confirmed, coming around the corner with a clipboard in his hands.

"I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." He added.

Susan jerked her head and smiled at Carlisle. Quickly, ease waved over her thoughts. She was clearly smitten by my father.

I didn't care if we were breaking the rules. I wouldn't be leaving my love's side for anything.

"It hurts. My chest…" Bella said, unconsciously bringing the attention back to her.

Bella's stretcher was finally parked at the long row of beds in a large room while Carlisle pulled a curtain shut to make a half-partition.

"Bella, we are going to give you something for the pain, right now." Carlisle assured her. "But first, can you tell me where it hurts? Your chest, you mentioned? Or is it all over, or one particular place you were… ahem… injured?" Carlisle was playing doctor now, although the last part of his sentence made him sound more like a concerned father-in-law.

Bella still had an iron grip around my arm.

"My lower chest. It feels… I don't know… like…." Bella tried to answer.

"Okay… let's look there." Carlisle said.

Carlisle placed two hands firmly over Bella's lower chest.

He pressed along her abdomen, and then moved closer up towards her ribs.

"AAAAAAHH" Bella shrieked.

"Lower rib is cracked." Carlisle sighed.

Susan, the nurse, was back at Carlisle's side, with an IV for Bella.

Bella immediately looked in the opposite direction of the needle, towards me. She didn't fuss over it. The needle that would have feared Bella yesterday, seemed to be quite welcome today.

The nurse administered the IV that was placed on the top of her hand that eventually carried the painkiller into her body.

While Carlisle and the nurse examined Bella, I could see her eyes relax as the pain rushed out of her body. Her relief was also my relief. I rested a bit easier knowing she was no longer in agony.

After her immediate care in the ER, Carlisle and the nurse left us.

She looked up at me with a very slight smile, expressing she was more comfortable.

"Thank you for not leaving me." She said, as she timidly grabbed my arm with her hand. Her desperate need for me to be near her was so evident that my non-beating heart felt like it was breaking. I had to reassure her that walking away from her was not only the farthest thing from my mind, but it wasn't even registering as an option.

"I'll never leave you. As long as you need me here, this is where I'll be."

"Agh…" She shifted her body marginally so her other hand could grab my other arm. She didn't move her eyes from mine. I couldn't move mine from hers. I circled my arms around her as carefully as I could.

We sat there for a moment staring at each other. I wanted desperately to ask her more questions. What happened? How can I fix this?

I could see sleep slowly moving over her body even though she was fighting it. Eventually, she gave in and succumbed to slumber. And then, almost on cue, a few seconds later, she awoke with a gasp, as I'm sure a horrific memory from the day surfaced.

"Sleep Bella, your body needs rest. I promise I'll be here when you wake up. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you." She stared at me as a lone tear left her eye.

I touched her cheek and ran my hands through her hair. It felt good to touch her face again, feel her hair under my fingertips. "I love you, sleep, please…."

She sighed under my touch, closed her eyes, and smiled at me, returning my sentiment. At that moment I became very grateful for her gift. Bella smiled at me every day, but today, now, I cherished it.

She then closed her eyes and let the painkiller dominate her body.

I sat with her for some time waiting for Carlisle to come back with further instruction.

And then… I heard him coming.

I walked along side Bella's stretcher as it was moved from the ER up to a hospital room that was being readied for her.

After she was placed into her bed, everyone left and I heard Charlie barreling towards her room.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Charlie said bursting through the door.

"Yes."

"Carlisle said she has a broken rib, some cuts and bruises, which will heal." He said, almost knowing that the emotional turmoil left from this incident would be infinitely worse.

"Charlie… I have every reason to believe…" I choked on my words without intention, which was very unusual for us, "…that she was more than just…" I couldn't finish.

Charlie's head shot up at me.

"What? What do you have reason to believe? What did she tell you?"

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett filed into the room.

Charlie looked over at them.

It didn't take long for Alice to say, "Now isn't a good time – we'll give you guys some space."

While they turned around to leave, I could hear the collective thoughts from my family: concern, love, support. It was coming from Rosalie especially, who's never been Bella's biggest fan. I think this experience was reminding Rosalie of a time when her heart was still beating.

Charlie, no longer distracted by my family, and only staring at Bella now, was crying.

"What Edward? Tell me."

Softly I said, looking at Bella, "I think she was… assaulted… sexually…" I couldn't say the word: raped. I couldn't bring myself to say that someone had done this to my Bella. The anger came back. I could feel it rising in my cold body… again.

"WHAT - what gives you that idea?"

Trying to stop my hands from shaking with anger, and keeping my focus on her face, "It was the way we found her in the forest. She was exposed."

"Exposed?"

"When we found her, her clothes were ripped off."

Charlie fell onto a chair behind him and again buried his head in his hands.

"I need to know everything Edward." His head still faced to the ground. "I need to know where you found her, how you found her. You have to take me there. I've already got some guys working on this, we have a feeling we might know who did it… we just need to prove it." He lifted his head to look directly at me. And I started to see Charlie the cop come out of Charlie the desecrated father.

"Will you stay with her, Edward?" I'd never in my life heard Charlie ask me such a question. He wanted to go; he wanted to find this person that did this. He was certain I was what would make her happy waking up to see, and he would do what he does best: go catch the bad guys.

"Of course, Charlie. I plan to be nowhere else." My focus was back on my sleeping fiancée attached to too many cords that appeared to be her lifeline at the moment.

Charlie got up and walked over to me standing by Bella's bed. He stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders with his hands. "Thank you Edward. I know I'm leaving her in good hands."

And he did. Every shred of his thoughts was screaming this. Charlie and I never got along very well, but the one common denominator we shared was Bella. He knew I would never do anything to hurt her.

After Charlie left, I grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Bella's bed. As I sat down I grabbed her hand and promised to not to let go. I was the first thing she would see when she woke up.

Hours passed and I concentrated on her heartbeat in rhythm with her breathing. What a sweet sound it was.

"Mphmm…" and finally she stirred.

"Bella, sweetheart?"

"Edward?"

"I'm right here."

"Open your eyes, Bella." And she did. She looked up at the ceiling and then turned her head to see my face.

"Hi." Her end of her lips curled up a bit and her entire face lightened due to it.

"Hi." I grinned back, bigger, relaying to her how the room lit up due to her consciousness.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a couple of hours, sweetheart." I answered. "How do you feel? Can I get you anything?" Moving closer to her, my hand traveled to her face to cup her cheek.

"I'm kind of thirsty." She said through a sore-throated voice.

I poured her some water in a glass with a straw and placed it at her mouth.

"Don't move, love, just drink."

She took a long sip as I held it for her.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave." She extended her arm inviting me to touch her again. Her heart started to beat faster, telling me she was becoming frightened again.

"You have nothing to worry about, love. You are completely safe." I wanted to dive into it, I wanted to know more. So I thought I would try.

"Bella, can you tell me… what happened? Are you ready yet?"

"I was attacked, Edward." Her voice cracked. Tears started to stream from her eyes.

"Okay… it's okay… you don't have to tell me now." I tried to calm her. Standing now, I moved even closer to her, putting both arms around her frail body as much as I could.

"Edward… I…"

"Shhh. Just relax. You can tell me later. I'm just so happy that you are up, looking at me. That's all I'm grateful for right now."

"No, Edward… I should tell you."

"Only if you are ready Bella. Maybe it's better if you rest-"

"No! I need to tell you. I want to tell you. That way you can help me talk to everyone that will want to know. And since it's only you and I here… it's better."

I moved closer to her still.

"Okay, sweetheart, if that's what you want." I whispered in her ear.

"I was driving home from La Push when I saw a white van stopped on the side of the road. It looked like Sam's, so I slowed down before I approached it." She stopped.

I was steadying myself. I wanted to hear her story but I was afraid how I would react.

"When I got closer, two men jumped out in front of my truck. They were waving their arms back and forth so I would stop. I didn't feel right about stopping, but it looked like they needed a ride… or… their van was broken down." Her eyes were starting to water. She was breathing a little heavier now.

Still bracing myself for what was to come I could see she needed me to soothe her.

"I'm right here, Bella, you can tell me, it's okay."

"I slowed down and immediately they approached my window and started talking to me. They said they were heading from Forks where the police chief just helped them change their tire alongside the road. I told them that I was his daughter and after that…" Big tears were coming from her eyes, she was starting to gasp and she grabbed me with her fist and started to pull on my shirt.

"After that, what Bella?" I growled. I couldn't contain myself. I was getting angry again.

"I'm sorry…" My eyes fell into her wet ones. I used all of my control to focus on her, not my anger.

"They yanked me from the driver's seat immediately. I remember one of them picking me up while the other one hit me across the face." She sucked in a sharp breath while her eyes pooled more tears around them.

My chest tightened. I tried to focus, more, on her, but my anger was surfacing and I could feel my eyes turning black.

Bella noticed this.

"Maybe I should stop?" She looked up at me, her face bright with worry for me.

What? She's concerned about me? She's concerned about my feelings right now? Her reaction fed me and gave me what I needed to calm down and divert my attention to her. I took her arms and straightened them out in front of her along with her IV bag to scoot her forward gently, so I could sit behind and wrap my arms around her and cradle her to my chest.

"Please sweetheart go on. I've got you."

"They took me into the forest. I started to scream. The man holding me around my arms, held a knife to my chest. I didn't dare say a word…" She let out a big breath and her tears created a river down her face.

My embrace on her tightened, reminding myself that the outcome of this story was what I wanted, I was holding her in my arms.

"They climbed up the hill and they were still carrying me. Then we stopped. They dropped me to the ground and started kicking me, from behind, from the front. They hit my chest, face, legs, arms. They were so… ugh… strong. Then I heard one of them say something about ripping my clothes off. And that's when it hit me, up until then… I think I was in shock. They wouldn't let me move… I couldn't get away… oh God…. I couldn't get away…"

Her exasperated voice turned to silent heaving. Her tears were hitting my arms and my eyes continued to grow darker, blacker, into an abyss. The regret I felt for not being there pulled me out of it. I'd never experienced this before, even when I left her in the forest. I thought then, I was doing what was best, protecting her.

I feel like I failed her all over again.

I couldn't let go of her at this point and knew I never could. My mind was reeling… I was listening to her but at the same time figuring out how I was going to keep her to my side, forever.

"I started to fight back, which was a mistake. They hurt me more, but my instinct, I wanted to fight… I heard them say something about Charlie arresting them, prosecuting them and after they were done with me… I tried to fight more, but the more I struggled the more they kicked, hit… "

She could barely get through a sentence now.

I started to slowly rock her back and forth.

"No one will hurt you now."

"They clawed off my clothes, Edward." She gasped after I embraced her tighter.

"I still couldn't move. I tried to fight back, but nothing, I couldn't move. Oh God, after that, I couldn't comprehend what was happening, I couldn't believe it was happening to me. I wanted it to end, I willed it to end, Edward. They both took their turn… it happened twice…"

My dead heart was doing flip flops, before it felt like it was being ripped from my chest. I'd never felt this despair before. If only I could have been there. They would be feeling the pain that was being inflicted on Bella now, but worse.

I momentarily blanked out of my hold on her and my presence in the room. I could feel nothing now but the blackness of anger. The kind of hatred that takes you to places you've never encountered before. I used to hunt people like these men, but never really got it. I knew they were horrific and deserved an untimely death, but I only told myself this to justify my actions, my thirst, not to actually get revenge on the people they hurt.

I now knew what it meant. I could feel my life, my Earth, my everything that was Bella start to fall away from me. The victims of the prey that I hunted - I now shared their despair.

"Edward? Say something, please." She pleaded to me.

My jaw was tightened and I felt my embrace on her was too. Her voice brought me out of the dark place I was in and I loosened my grip on her, locking me to her in a more loving wrap.

"We are going to find them, Bella. I promise you." _I will find them. _"Just know this will never happen again. You'll get through this."

She has to. Old Bella must come back to me.

* * *

**Next up - Carlisle needs to remind Edward how the Cullens do things. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my KH for asking the tough questions and ETL1901.**

* * *

"_Edward? Say something, please." She pleaded to me._

_My jaw was tightened and I felt my embrace on her was too. Her voice brought me out of the dark place I was in and I loosened my grip on her, locking me to her in a more loving wrap._

"_We are going to find them, Bella. I promise you." I will find them. "Just know this will never happen again. You'll get through this."_

_She has to. Old Bella must come back to me. _

**Chapter 3**

I turned my head to look at the side of hers and moved her bruised head to face mine so I could look into her wet eyes.

"_We_ will get through this, Bella." I said sternly, putting my palm on her cheek. "I love you."

"What they took from me, Edward – it didn't belong to them." She whispered through a wet face. Her quiet declaration was so profound it was almost as if it came out in a scream.

I knew what she was telling me. She was just as hurt over her stolen virginity as I was. The bruises would go away, but the pain I could see in her eyes would linger.

"It doesn't matter, love. It doesn't matter." I said, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it. I love you. It doesn't change anything."

I pressed my cheek against hers, keeping my arms where they were, around her, and gently trying to reassure her that it didn't matter by drawing circles with my thumbs over her skin.

Bella could have been paralyzed, deaf and blind, but I would still want her. My feelings for my fiancée could never be hindered. I would always love her. She is the reason for my existence. I would shelter her no matter any circumstance.

But for now, for her sake, it was time for me to lighten the mood.

"Charlie was here. He told me to take care of you; he told me that you'd be in good hands."

I felt her face move into slight laughter, instead of tears.

Ah… yes, success. I was able to do that.

"Thought you'd never hear that come out of Charlie's mouth, huh? Yeah I was pretty shocked too. He left me with an important job – taking care of you. And I plan to do just that." I said turning her face back to mine.

"Was he okay?" she asked, her tears starting to subside a bit.

"He's fine, love. He had to leave and start this case. I don't think he's going to get much sleep or think about anything else until this is resolved. This not only happened in his jurisdiction, but to his only child."

"I know- I'm worried he's going to feel guilty about this. I think he's great at what he does. This wasn't his fault he was just doing his job."

Typical Bella: putting everyone else in front of her, after an ordeal like this. Actually, the thought of it made me smile, made me remember why I loved her so much, as if I could forget.

"Are you still in pain? Should I call a nurse for you? Do you need some water? Are you hungry?"

I bombarded her with questions, still wanting her more comfortable. She had just told me about the worse experience of her life and I wanted her to relax more.

"Yeah, I think I could use another dose of painkillers. And I am a little thirsty."

I pushed the button to call for a nurse and maneuvered around her to pour her some more water.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" The nurse asked as she walked in. Not the same one from the ER, but Sally, the nurse assigned for Bella's care while she was in the hospital. She felt bad for Bella. Silently, I could tell she wanted to make Bella comfortable too and made no attempt to tell me to leave Bella's bed, as I still had her in my arms.

"Just push the button here on your IV, when you need relief." She pointed to the red button hanging on the IV.

"Are you hungry? I can have the kitchen bring up something for you?"

"Um, no… maybe a little later." Bella weakly replied.

"Maybe you should eat something Bella, it might help." Bella looked at me, I smiled.

"Okay… I guess a little food wouldn't hurt." She gave in.

"It'll be up in no time." Sally replied, looking at me with a look of thanks.

We sat there in a comfortable silence. I held her. I cherished the feel of her body leaning on mine.

And then she spoke.

"Where do I go from here?"

"We will figure it out." I kissed her hair.

"But how do we…"

"Bella, right now you need to settle back and unwind, sweetheart."

"These bruises will heal, Edward. But… oh God.. I'm so sorry…."

"What in the world do you have to be sorry about?" I sat up and turned her head a bit so she could look into my eyes. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing could make me love you less. I will always, unconditionally. These men... why wasn't I there?"

"Oh no, you don't! I should have listened to you, I should have let you drive me… none of this would have happened." She started to clutch at my shirt sleeve.

I looked determinedly in her eyes. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

She eased back into my embrace.

We sat there a while longer. My thumbs started to make more circles on her shoulders, caressing her, while I heard her heartbeat ease back into its familiar beat.

"Dinner is served." The nurse came in with a tray of food.

"I tried to keep the Jello at bay." She winked at Bella.

"A good friend of mine works in the kitchen, he made you a chicken breast with sautéed mushrooms over it." She said.

Carlisle's doing for sure. He was using his power at the hospital to make sure Bella was happy. I would have to thank him later. He knew that I was sitting with her, making sure she was okay, rather than to ensure the food she would eat would be some of her favorites.

She placed the tray on the cart and pulled it to Bella. I moved carefully from behind her to a chair next to her bed, in order to help her eat if she needed it.

She picked up the fork.

"Looking at this food, I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was." Bella said, diving into the chicken.

I smiled. She was coming back to me, sooner than expected.

Bella ate more than I thought, after half a chicken breast, along with the mushrooms, and a poke or two at her green beans, she reached for her milk and took a sip.

"I think I'm full and now… tired."

"Okay, love. Sleep, I'll be right here." I pulled the tray away from her and helped her settle cozily into bed.

Bella slept through the night, as I stayed at her side. As I looked at her, listened to the delicate rhythm of her heart and what seemed to be easy breaths, all I could think about what was to come.

And then my phone vibrated in my pocket.

A text.

Alice.

**_She's going to be okay, Edward. It's going to be a tough road, but she will be okay._**

I wasn't sure I wanted to know the details of "a tough road" but I would ask later. To know that we would come out of this was all the news I needed to hear.

My phone again.

A text.

Alice.

**_We are working on it. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and I are tracking them. _**

I texted back.

**_I want them alive._**

I.

Will.

Have.

Revenge.

Looking up at Bella sleeping, my anger slowly faded away. I still had her. I would still have an eternity with her. One day, maybe, centuries from now, her, my family and I would recount these events and joke about the fact that I should have changed her sooner, so she could rip their limbs from their bodies. What a trivial and careless fact to think of now, but time heals all wounds. My long existence has taught me that. Stories like this are re-told with strength and humor, as Rosalie does with her own story.

Rosalie. I bet this brings Bella and Rosalie to a common ground. I could hear it in her thoughts. I saw the concern in her eyes. She often talks about her elaborate revenge on Royce, and how good it felt. I was certain she would be there for Bella.

I sat until the next morning, never leaving. I knew Charlie would be back in the morning to see Bella. Between how we found her and what she had told me the night before, I would help her re-count her story to the people that would need to know, to bring justice.

Justice- I would have it.

Once I heard him coming down the hallway with frantic thoughts of his daughter and her condition, I quickly stepped to the cot I had asked Sally to bring me hours before and laid down upon it.

Once he entered the room, I shuffled my body to act as though I was waking up.

I turned around and he was looking right at me.

I stood up, giving Charlie my full attention. Bella was still sleeping soundly.

"I just finished talking to Carlisle. He told me how you found her."

"Did he give you all the details? Because, Charlie, anything else you need to know, I'll be happy-"

"I know, Edward, I think I've got what I need from your end." He looked at his daughter lying in a hospital bed. "I just need to talk to Bella, oh… God…" He walked towards her bed with a tongue-gaping stare. The sight of her turned him back into the desecrated father.

"I've called in my some back-up, a buddy of mine, Frank, a cop from Port Angeles, to help me with this. Frank will be here in a few minutes to help me get her story. He knows Bella from when she was young. I am certain he will be gentle with her, questioning victims is his specialty, which is why I asked him to come. I'm afraid I'm a bit biased in this case. I need to know her story, as much as it will kill me. I have to know what happened to my own daughter." His voice cracked, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"She told me what happened last night."

Charlie quickly looked up at me with eager eyes.

"Please tell me, help me find out who did this."

"Anything you need from me, I will give you, without hesitance. Charlie, I want to find them as much as you do." I said through gritted teeth, my anger rising again.

Suddenly, we both turned our heads to Bella and noticed she was starting to stir.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned, excited to hear her move, be alive, than actually trying to grab her attention.

"Dad?" She wearily said, through closed eyes still.

"It's me Bells!" Charlie moved immediately to her side, almost knocking me out of the way.

"Dad, is that you, are you okay?" Bella questioned her father, opening her eyes.

"Yes! Bella! I'm okay, are you okay? How do you feel? Are you hurting? What can I get for you?" Charlie attacked her with questions, excited to hear her voice, as I was last night, doing the same thing.

"No, Dad I'm fine… sore… but happy to see you." Bella raised her hand to Charlie's face.

Charlie responded with grabbing her hand and giving it a big kiss.

"Oh honey… you are already coming around… looking so much better than you did last night."

"I'm happy to see you, Dad, happy to see that you are alright."

I smiled, standing behind Charlie, knowing that one of Bella's worries was fading away.

She looked very happy gazing into the face of her father. And from Charlie's thoughts, I could tell that he felt the same.

"I'm so happy that you are here, safe." Charlie sighed.

"You're safe too, right?" Bella asked, trying to sit up, be strong for her father, to let him know that she was okay.

"I'm fine, honey. I'm more concerned about you right now." Charlie said.

"I'm in good hands." She smirked over to me.

"I know, I asked him to take watch over you last night. Did he do a good job?" Charlie teased with her, trying to make her laugh.

"Excellent job, Dad. I have a feeling he didn't leave my side all night." They both turned to me.

"I was asked to do an important task, one that would have me nowhere else." I said, adding to the many times I had said that out loud and to myself over the last 24 hours.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. I can leave now knowing you are in good hands." I grinned to her, knowing full well that she was on to my plan. And relaying the same sentiment Charlie had granted me hours before.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said before looking warmly at her, showing her my love, slipping out of the hospital room.

Of course I wasn't on my way to the bathroom but walked down the hall, so that I could still hear their conversation.

Eavesdropping: it was what I did best.

My plan was foiled when I heard Carlisle.

"Edward, she should be doing fine." He assured me in his calm way.

"I know. Alice texted me. She said they we're tracking them." I relayed, wondering if he knew anymore.

"They've been running all night. They've got the place where they are staying, and they are currently waiting for their return."

"So they've found them?" I asked, but obviously knowing where this was going.

"Yes." Carlise said.

"I want them." I growled.

"I know you do. But Son… you must remember…"

"I know Carlisle. But I want a piece." My anger spawned a growl, through my voice. My infuriation started to consume me, dictating my thoughts of revenge.

Before I could even act, Carlisle had pushed me into a supply closet, slamming the door closed, and held my shoulders against a wall.

He didn't want to hurt me, but I knew he needed my full attention to get his point across.

"This isn't the way we do things, Edward."

"I know, Carlisle!" I growled again.

He released my shoulders and put his hands on my face in a fatherly way.

"I would want this as bad as you, these men, inflicting this on Bella, but you have to remember, we can't take care of this ourselves. Yes it would be easy for you to kill them, and it may feel good, but that's not the way we handle things." Carlisle was trying to recoil my fury, reminding me.

"I know… but they did this to her… THEY RAPED her." I snarled, finally using that word, my common sense taking a back seat to my rage.

"Edward, you must remember! I need you to regain your composure. Justice will come to them. I promise. Alice promises me… she promises all of us." He said, trying to diffuse the anger in me. "We have to trust in her visions, now more than ever. Promise me, Edward, you won't do anything that you will regret."

"I can't say right now I would regret extracting their heads and their limbs, ripping and throwing them from their bodies while I watch them die…"

"Edward." Carlise said in a soothing voice. "I understand how you feel. I know how much Bella means to you and of course, I understand the severity of wanting them to suffer for what they did. But that is not the way we resolve things, remember?" Carlisle was trying to remind me. I'd never been faced with a bigger test in all of my existence. "I know it's different now. I know what they did, to her, to you, to the both of you. But we must have strength. This is hard for me to tell you, but justice will come."

Carlisle was talking me off the ledge from revisiting my years from when I was away from him.

"Promise me, Edward. Promise me you won't do anything." Carlisle asked.

"I understand what you are telling me, Carlisle, but it's just so hard for me to not take matters in to my own hands and make it right." I pleaded with my father to understand.

"I know how hard it is, Edward, but I ask you to remember who you are."

I had to give in. It hurt me to, but I couldn't deny him what he was asking. Carlisle was right.

"I promise to do my best." It was all I could offer at the moment.

"Thank you, Edward."

His hands let go of my face. We both straightened up and looked at each other in the dark supply closet.

"Bella is my soon-to-be daughter-in-law, and I love her. I love what she has given you, this family. Of course we will protect her. There is no doubt about that. And we will. I just need you to remember who you love. Do you love her enough not to seek ultimate revenge?"

He was asking me to make an example out of this situation. Two men had violated her in the worst way possible, and I'd have to let it go. And trust others to take care of it.

Heavy request.

But I would try.

_That didn't mean that they wouldn't suffer… just a little._

I looked at Carlisle and he knew. He knew that I would behave… to an extent.

We made our way back into the hallway and Carlisle left me with Alice's knowledge.

"Alice says Charlie will be working around the clock to resolve this. In the meantime, you will suggest that Bella will come home with us. This will go over well. You have no idea right now, but Charlie will trust you with her life. He wants these guys in jail… and he won't rest until it happens." I was happy Carlisle was sharing Alice's news with me now, even though Alice hadn't shared it with me yet.

"Take her home Edward. This will turn out for the best." Carlisle looked me in the eyes, wanting me to trust him. And of course, I did.

He thanked me silently and I nodded to him as I walked toward Bella's room. I could do this. I would be Edward, the vampire that was once a human, who Bella had helped me to remember, not Edward, the monster who she had experienced the first time we met.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks to KH for awesome suggestions and catching all the things I can't see! This would be REALLY hard without your help! Also thanks to ETL1901!**

**Now it's time for a little comedy, and we have only Jake to thank for that :)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Frank, husband of one of my bestest, the only male I know, who read the Twilight series. When I'm around, he makes sure the Blu-Ray is running properly and the wine is flowing...**

**Speaking of wine - I'd like to thank that, too... it helped write a lot of this story.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

"_Take her home Edward. This will turn out for the best." Carlisle looked me in the eyes, wanting me to trust him. And of course, I did._

_He thanked me silently and I nodded to him as I walked toward Bella's room. I could do this. I would be Edward, the vampire that was once a human, who Bella had helped me to remember, not Edward, the monster who she had experienced the first time we met._

**Chapter 4**

I walked into Bella's room, and I could hear her crying, I saw Charlie's arms around Bella. Oh no, was I too late? She had asked me to be here for this.

They both looked at me as I entered and Bella continued her story.

"They took me up into the forest…" She was gazing wide-eyed at Charlie. Charlie was grabbing her arms as if he didn't want to let her go. It was clear in the grip he had on her; he was trying to stop what had already happened. I had never seen Charlie in such disarray. I shared his pain.

Bella continued on until Frank walked in the door.

"Frank, you're here." Charlie looked relieved.

Frank looked at me, "You must be the fiancée – hi I'm Frank – nice to meet you." I could tell he was a no-nonsense cop and wanted to lock these criminals up, not only because they were on the loose, but to ease Charlie's pain as well.

"Hi Bella, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Frank smiled at Bella. "Hi Frank, yeah it has." Bella managed a weak one back.

"How far did you get?" Frank got down to business.

"Do you think you could start over? Would that be possible?" He asked calmly, compassionately.

Charlie moved away from Bella and shook Frank's hand. I took this opportunity to stand closer to her.

Bella grabbed my hand, as though she had been missing it for the last couple minutes.

"I guess so." She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I will help you where I can." I smiled and cupped my palm around the side of her head.

Bella told her story to both of them. I helped her remember a couple things she forgot to mention that she told me earlier. She seemed to do a little better this time around, not shaking and crying as much. I think the presence of her father and Frank gave her a little more strength.

She identified them as best as she could. One man had brown hair and the other sandy blonde, both in their mid-30s. She recalled what the van looked like which sounded to them, was the description of a vehicle that was reported stolen yesterday.

"I think we have what we need." Frank said.

"I've been doing some investigating and it looks like two men that you arrested two years ago. Do you remember the Buss brothers, Steve and Larry?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Charlie confirmed. "I was at their trial. They assaulted two women in a bar about two years ago. I hammered the last nail in their coffin. It was my testimony that put them away. Wait! They got out – for what? Good behavior?"

"Yes and with a vendetta to get back at you." Frank said in a matter-of-fact way. Charlie winced and fell back into a chair near Bella's bed.

"So what does that mean, you know who they are, then? What's stopping you from getting them?" I shouted. Frank's head darted to me with his eyebrows crunched together. Charlie joined him. Bella gripped my hand tighter.

"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect. I know you are doing your jobs, I just want them found." I said, trying to recall my previous outburst. My cool, calm vampire tendencies had not been working properly for the last 24 hours.

"It's not that easy, son." Frank said. "We have Bella's story, but we might need a little more." Frank added.

"What more do you need?" Bella asked.

"Since you were sexually assaulted a doctor will need to … ahem…" Even Frank had trouble finishing his sentence, maybe it was because Bella's father, also his friend, was in the room.

"A doctor will what?" Bella asked urgently.

"Honey, they'll have to examine you to gather evidence." Charlie delicately stated.

Bella's face fell away from her father's and expressed one of utter distraught.

"Oh.. honey, I believe you, we all believe you, I know you would never make up such a thing. But in a court of law, facts are what put people away." He added.

"Okay, whatever needs to be done. Let's do it." Bella said confidently, bringing her head up to look at both of them, but still managed to choke a bit on her last word.

I kissed her forehead. She was so strong.

"I'll get a doctor to administer the exam as soon as possible so you won't have to think about it, and we can move on and prosecute these bastards who did this to you." Frank said.

"Now I'm told that your soon-to-be father-in-law was in charge of you, your charts?" Frank asked.

"Yes, Carlisle was the one that brought me in." Bella answered.

"We found her. Do you need anything from me?" I asked, wanting to help more.

"How did you find her?"

I told Frank everything, that Carlisle I'm sure had told Charlie already. I went on to relay that she was visiting Jake in La Push and she wasn't back when she said she'd be. I told them I became worried when she wasn't answering her phone, so my family and I went looking for her. I explained how we found her approximately 100 feet into the forest, from where we spotted her truck parked on the side of the road.

"We might ask you to take us there, so we can gather all possible evidence." Frank stated.

"No problem, I'll be happy to show you. You can also ask my siblings." I said.

After giving him my information, he continued talking about how he would need Bella to adhere to an official medical examination.

"I'll talk to Dr. Cullen and get this going. I'm sure a colleague of his, can administer the exam." Frank said.

"Charlie, Bella, Edward – we will get them I promise you." Frank confidently stated before leaving the room.

"Bella, I'm going to go with him. I want to be as helpful as I can to make that promise come true. Edward, will you please?" Charlie gestured his hand towards Bella, once again asking me to stay with her.

"Of course Charlie." I answered him.

Charlie grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, don't worry about a thing." Charlie said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Dad, I'm sorry to be such a troublemaker."

"Oh… honey." Charlie went in to grab Bella and give her a careful hug.

"You've never been a troublemaker and you did nothing to deserve this. I promise to make it right."

"Thanks Dad. Go… and do what you do best." Bella said.

And with that Charlie exited the room with more motivation than ever.

Bella let out a deep sigh. I could tell that she was getting tired again.

"Are you in any pain, love? Do you need me to get you something?"

"No, I already have it." She pulled me closer to her, and I leaned in, wrapping my arms around her gently to hold her to me.

Her heartbeat increased.

"A medical exam? I have to go through a medical exam?" Bella asked, while I still held her.

I pulled away from her, keeping contact with her by placing her hands in mine, as I sat down on a chair.

"Yes, love. I'm afraid you do." I had an idea of what the procedure would entail but didn't want to talk to Bella about it now. I didn't want to make her more anxious or nervous then she had to be.

"It's okay Edward, with you here, I feel stronger and I know nothing will happen to me. I feel so safe. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Bella. I'm just sorry I wasn't there in the first place."

"Stop it. I was driving back from seeing Jake like I've done a million times before."

"Does he know about this?" I asked.

"Probably not." Bella answered.

"We should tell him, as much as I don't want him here, I'm sure he would like retribution as much as I do. At this point, the more people on our side looking for them wouldn't hurt."

"Will you call him for me? I don't think I could bear to tell the story another time. Especially now, I'm getting tired again."

"I'll take care of it, sweetheart, just rest."

After she had a couple sips of water, Bella fell asleep again.

I took the phone out of her purse that was retrieved from her truck and called Jake.

"Bella, hey, what's going on? Did I get lucky? Did the bloodsucker dump you again?"

"Bloodsucker speaking." I said firmly, not in the mood for his humor.

"Oh.. hey Edward, how are ya?" Jake asked, backpedalling.

"I've got bad news, Jacob. After Bella's visit with you yesterday, she was attacked." I got right down to the matter at hand.

"What? Attacked? What do you mean?"

I told him the story and knew my words were hurting him. I knew how hard it was to hear. Bella was, after all, our common ground.

"I'm coming to the hospital to see her. I need to know she's okay."

"She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. Try not to barrel in and cause a stir. She's finally starting to calm down a bit from this."

"You can't tell me not to come, Edward!"

"I'm not telling you not to come, Jacob. I just need you to be calm when you get here."

"Why am I hearing about this now, why didn't you call me earlier?"

"It's complicated, Jacob. No one was trying to keep it from you. After her finally coming around and being able to tell us what happened, she wanted me to call you and tell you myself."

"Okay, I'll be there in less than an hour. And I'll stay there until I can talk to her."

"She's in room 208 at Forks Hospital. Oh... and Jacob, expect to see me sitting by her side when you get here."

"Whatever. I don't care. I just want to see Bella."

The phone call ended and once again I sat in peace with my beautiful fiancée.

As I waited for her to open her big brown eyes again, I was reminded and became troubled with Alice's earlier text: '_a tough road_.'

What did that mean? Did that mean that we would have problems? Did it mean that she would leave my side? My mind started to worry. So I grabbed my phone and texted Alice.

_A tough road?_

Almost immediately the second I hit 'send'. A text came back.

_You need to be there for her, Edward and understand what she is going through and everything will fall into place._

I will do that. I would let nothing jeopardize us. Not after I've waited so long for her to enter my world.

My phone buzzed with another text from Alice:

_BTW… these guys will not get away with this. It's impossible to slip by us._

Thinking back to what Carlisle had told me before, I tried not to get excited at MY TURN for justice but let Charlie's system do the work.

It was early afternoon when Bella came around. I could tell that her body needed rest, and she was taking it. For this, I was glad.

Coming down the hallway I heard his voice and Bella started to stir, hearing it too.

"Oh my God, Bella..." Jake yelled, hurling into the room.

So much for being calm.

At the sight of Bella, Jake was silenced, and his thoughts turned remorseful. He took on the blame as I did. I was reminded again that Bella's welfare was something that we both shared.

"Why didn't I….? I should have been with you." He breathlessly said.

I could tell that my words over the phone were finally becoming a reality to him.

"Jake…" It was all Bella could make out as a greeting.

"Hey, Bella – how are you?" Jake's voice was soft as he approached her bed. "You've looked… well you've looked better."

Bella's eyes were wide open and she was managing to sit up a bit.

"Thanks Jake, I'm not currently running for Miss Washington, y'know? I guess I'll have to wait until next year."

That remark could only mean one thing: Bella's returning to her old self.

"Good luck with that." Jake said, pulling up a chair on the other side of the bed.

He looked Bella over, wincing, while still surveying her bruises and bandages.

Then he looked at me.

"Edward."

"Jacob."

"How could I have let this happen?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you start, too. I've finally got this one calmed down over here." Bella pointed to me. "Frankly, I don't have the energy right now to talk you off the ledge either." Bella sighed as she finally found a comfortable position in bed.

I got up to pour her some more water and handed it to her.

"Boy, you've got him trained, huh? Like your own personal vampire waiter."

"Shhhh!" Bella and I both hissed simultaneously. We didn't need to be throwing out the v-word for any curious ears to hear.

"Hey, Edward - Don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

It was such a subtle way for a wolf to get rid of a vampire.

"Bella, sweetheart, did you need anything else, before I leave you alone with Fido?"

"No, I'm good."

I stood up and bent down to kiss her on the lips and looked over at Jake.

"I expect to find her how I left her."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Edward, it's okay. I'll be fine. Just don't be too long." She grabbed me reassuring me, but also letting me know that she'd miss me.

"Hey, stay away from the blood bank, would ya? Leave some for the beating hearts."

"Shh!" Bella and I both said together, again, while I left the room.

I stepped outside in the hallway feeling a little amiss. I guess she was okay with Jake, but at this point, I felt the need to make sure of her safety, and now, I felt I was the only one who could offer it.

I walked towards the bathroom; I guess I would at least pretend to be human.

Even though I couldn't stand the smell or sight of him, I figured it would be good for Bella to see Jake. He did have a way with her that would lift her spirits, as he did once before. I shuttered at that thought of why she needed him a year ago and pushed it out of my mind.

As I stood in the bathroom, unintentionally blocking everything out, not really doing anything, and no one in there to see me staring at the wall. I heard it.

Jake's scream that was born from frustration and anger almost rivaled my own when I found Bella on the forest floor.

She must have shared with Jake the details of her attack.

I rushed out of the bathroom, towards her room at a very fast human pace and walked in and stepped right next to her bed.

Jake was unhinged. He was staring at the floor, shaking.

"But I'm alright, Jake, Edward found me!" Bella was clutching at his arm, trying to get his attention off the floor.

"Bella, you are going to lay there and tell me that these monsters not only attacked you but they… they…"

"I know, Jacob, I have a hard time saying it too." I said placing my hand on the side of her head.

This was now the second man in Bella's life with whom I shared this pain.

The room was silent. Jacob was still looking at the ground; Bella was looking at him, trying to get him to come around; and I was looking at Bella.

Bella looked over at me with worry on her face.

"He had to know sooner or later, sweetheart. It was good you told him now."

"Jake! Look at me!" Bella shouted. "Like I said, I don't have the energy to talk you off the ledge too; you have to snap out of it!" Bella's IV'd-hand was still trying to grasp at Jacob.

She was getting upset that he was upset. I had to do something.

"Shh… Bella it's okay. Don't worry about Jake, he's a big boy." I said looking sternly and directly towards him.

He glanced at me and I shot back at him, telling him with my eyes, he needed to calm down for Bella's sake.

Catching my not-so-subtle gesture, Jacob looked at Bella, came to, and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be okay, Bella, we'll catch them, and I'll…" Jake's sentiment was lost due to his lingering anger.

"I have a feeling these guys will get what's coming, between you two, my soon-to-be in-laws, and my father and his team. I feel pretty good about the outcome."

"I get the first punch!" Jacob declared.

"You'll have to get in line behind me." I topped him.

"Oh.. really?"

"Yes!"

"GUYS!" Bella yelled, her heartbeat starting to speed up. "Please." She whispered bringing us down from our flared-tempers that were getting re-directed at each other.

"Please?" She took both of our hands at once on both sides of her, looking back and forth at us, pleading for us to relax.

"You're right, love, I'm sorry. I'm going to have a hard time not picturing me ripping off their legs, pummeling them in the head with them before I shove them down their throat." I said unexpectedly calm, basking in the visual.

"Yeah, and I'd like to pounce on them, push their heads into their stomachs while I scratch their faces off with my claws before I shove their feet up their-"

"Shoes?" Bella interrupted.

Then out of the clear blue, bright as day, Bella started to laugh.

Jacob and I looked at each other, stunned with wide eyes, and looked back to her.

She was still laughing.

"Bella, what is so funny?" Jake asked, smiling, starting to laugh himself.

"You two, first you want to kill each other, and then kill them, and top each other on killing them and then move back to just killing them. I just find it funny or maybe the painkillers do."

Jacob and I both snickered along with her. It was good to hear her laugh, even though her reasoning made no sense to me.

"Yeah, painkillers, definitely." Jacob said through an amused smile.

He stayed with us for a while more, and then said his good-byes to her, asking her to tell him when she'd be out of the hospital, reassuring her that he would be back to see her again soon.

"The pack won't like this, and we won't let it happen to you or anyone else on our turf again. And I promise we will make this right." Jake gazed at me when he said this, unspeakably telling me that he wanted a piece too.

I understood his reasoning. After all, Bella was our common ground.

After the tornado that was Jacob left, I had to ensure Bella's comfort.

"I think dinner is coming soon." I said, smelling and hearing it come down the hallway.

"I have to eat again?"

"Yes." She wasn't going to argue with me.

Dinner was served in front of Bella. A chicken breast, green beans and some sliced peaches waited for her.

"Ugh, I don't think I can-"

"Would you at least eat the chicken? You could probably use the extra protein and some beans?"

"Charlie? Are you here?" Bella asked, looking around the room, pretending to search for her dad.

"Ha. Ha." I said dryly, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Please?" I begged.

"Okay, but I'm not touching those peaches."

"Deal." I could settle on a good compromise when I heard one.

Bella cleared the chicken and the beans from her plate and rested her fork on the tray with a tired sigh.

"Sleep, love. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" She asked, while I helped her settle back into bed.

"I'll be the first thing you see. Promising you that is too easy."

I sat on the edge of my chair, close to her bed and began to caress her shoulder with one hand while I held hers in the other.

The gaze she held on me was fighting a war with her body. She was trying to stay awake.

My fingers continued to message any part of her arm I could reach and I started to hum her lullaby, knowing the sound of it, she would succumb to slumber.

* * *

**Next up - Bella gets to go home... with Edward! If only we were that lucky...**

**I've gotten a lot of hits on this story but I don't know if you like or hate what you reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Time for Bella to go home wtih Edward. Lucky girl.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

_The gaze she held on me was fighting a war with her body. She was trying to stay awake._

_My fingers continued to message any part of her arm I could reach and I started to hum her lullaby, knowing the sound of it, she would succumb to slumber._

**Chapter 5**

She slept through the night and awoke in the morning ready to endure her exam after she ate, but mostly poked at her breakfast.

Maybe she was still full from the chicken and green beans I made her consume the night before.

Carlisle recommended Dr. Hannah Christianson, who he trusted greatly, and believed would get the job done quickly and productively.

She walked into Bella's room at 8 a.m. with a smile on her face, relaxing any fears or worries Bella had about facing the procedure. I tapped into her head, her thoughts expressing nothing but genuineness. She wanted this to be over quick, for Bella's sake.

"I understand you are the loyal boyfriend who hasn't left her side?" She said, looking at me, actually calming my own fears about what was to happen.

"Yes, I am. Fiancée, actually, I trust you'll be gentle?"

"Of course, no worries. I will make it as quick as I can. I know these procedures aren't the most pleasant, but I'll make sure I'm steadfast. I want Bella to feel as comfortable as she can, especially after everything she's been through." She said confidently, comforting me, and of course, Bella.

I looked down at Bella and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right outside." I whispered into her ear, soothingly.

"I'm not scared, I'm ready." Bella assured me, although her voice was a bit shaky.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

I walked around the bed towards the door with a lingering hand trailing down Bella's leg as I moved from her bed.

"I'll be quick. I promise." The doctor reassured me as I left the room.

I felt good about her. I was leaving her in good hands.

_Thank you, Carlisle._

I stood outside Bella's room in pain, listening to the thoughts and images flashing through the doctor's mind, I was disturbed. Anger ran through my dead veins, once again leaving me nothing but wanting to avenge my love. I tried to block the images from her mind. At this point, it would do me no good. And once I got Bella home with me, I would love her the way she needed me to, trying to erase from her what had happened.

The exam included drawing as much evidence as possible from her body. She did a number of things: took pictures, administered a vaginal exam, scraped under her fingernails for DNA, and did other necessary tests to ensure she collected all evidence possible.

I was continuing to block the doctor's images passing through her head and only concentrating on the conversation they had instead. Dr. Christianson had been right; she had Bella at ease with almost a Jasper-like quality. While giving the procedure she urged Bella to talk about college, about me and our pending marriage. I could hear Bella's voice get lighter and happier while she told her about Alice acting as our wedding planner. Bella added she could get married in a t-shirt and jeans for all it mattered to her.

"So you are not the bridezilla type, are you? You must be very much in love and ready to share a life together if you aren't concerned with your dress or table centerpieces. Most girls are just interested in having the wedding!" Dr. Christianson said, chuckling, happily.

"Yes, I'm very much in love and really can't wait to spend eternity with him. I could care less what the cake looks or tastes like." She responded.

As I listened, my cold body warmed.

_Eternity._

It was a simple word that every other couple used, but for us, it was an entirely different meaning.

I would protect her always, bring her nothing but happiness.

"Well that should be it, dear! All done." The doctor said, pulling the gloves off her hands.

I could hear her covering Bella back up with blankets and walking towards the door.

She opened it, and turned to peek at me in the hallway. I took this as my cue to follow her back into the room.

"Thank you, Dr. Christianson. You were true to your word." I said, smiling at her, joining Bella at her bedside.

"I'm sure between everything I've collected; this should more than enough to stand up in court." She said, winking at Bella.

"If you have any questions or concerns from me, feel free to give me a call." She left her card on the rolling tray for Bella.

"Thank you, Doctor, you made the experience… well… I'm sure better." Bella said.

"Take care, dear." She said, her eyes full of concern.

And with that, she walked out with the evidence that we hoped would do most of the talking for Bella.

I got as close as I could to her, kissing her forehead. As usual, she pulled at me, wanting me closer. And I obliged.

That was over, good news - then more good news.

Carlisle came in with Bella's chart, accompanied by Charlie.

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed, happy to see him.

Carlisle and I could only smile at the sight of her face lighting up.

"Hey Bells, you're looking better, not that I ever thought you looked bad." Charlie reached Bella's bed, took her hand and kissed it.

Some of Bella's bandages had come off to let her skin breathe, heal.

"I think it's time they kick you out of here." Charlie said to Bella.

"I'm so ready to go home."

"That's the thing, Bells. I'm actually sending you home with the Cullens."

"You are?" Bella sat up a little straighter in bed, due to shock, and looked at me.

Of course I knew this all along; I just wanted the words to come out of Charlie's mouth. I knew they would sound better coming from him.

"Yeah- It's not that I don't want you at home, I just want to spend my extra time, actually all of my time, solving this." Charlie sounded a little defeated. "I'm positive they will take good care of you. I don't feel the least bit worried. You'll be with Edward, who loves you, and Carlisle, to make sure you are healing well. You'll be in good hands, Bella."

He really did believe what he was saying. This was what he wanted deep down inside and knew that she wanted it too.

"But what will you-"

"I'll be okay, Bella. You don't need to worry about me." Charlie cut her off, grabbing her face with both hands. "I will put an end to this, deliver results, I promise." He said with finality.

Regardless of what Charlie has thought about me in the previous months, I always believed he was a great father. He wanted the best for his daughter, and he knew, now, at this moment, this would be the best thing for her.

"Dad? Will you come and visit me?"

"Of course, honey!" Charlie grabbed her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I love you."

"Love you too." Bella responded.

"I've got to go, I've got work to do. Oh… and I've called your mother to give her an update. Of course, she's worried sick." I chuckled at this; Charlie always knew how to leave Bella with a ticking bomb, when it concerned Renee.

With one last kiss on the forehead, he was gone again to continue his work.

I looked at Bella with a warm grin on my face. She returned it.

"I've been talking to your mother for you, as well. We'd be happy to arrange for her to come in for a visit if you wish?" Carlisle asked.

"I love my mother and I'd love to see her, but maybe not right away. She has a tendency to overreact. And as much as I'd love to be with her, I just don't have the strength for that right now. When we get home I'll call her."

_When we get home,_ I thought, her words were music to my ears.

"We'll take good care of you, Bella." Carlisle said.

"I have no doubt." Bella said, responding to Carlisle, but looking at me.

"We need you to sign here." Carlisle said, putting the clipboard in front of Bella, whose eyes were still gazing into mine.

He handed her a pen.

"Oh, where?" Bella asked, finally looking away from me, grabbing the pen.

My dead heart was growing warm. I was ready for her to be out of here; ready for her to be with me where I could ensure that everything would be okay; and I could take proper care of her. Limit the visits from wolves...

"Right here, honey." Carlisle said, pointing to the line on the paper.

Bella signed it.

I could take her home.

Carlisle left the room with happy thoughts.

"I guess the safest place for me to be right now, is in a house full of vampires?" She joked.

We both chuckled at this question. To anyone else it may seem absurd. To us, it seemed right.

I left Bella as quickly as I could to pull the car around to the front of the hospital. I parked in temporary parking while I ran back in so I could walk out with her.

I excitedly wheeled her towards the front entrance. As much as I was happy for the care she received inside these walls, I was more excited to get her home where I could make sure every step to recovery would be met.

"You're in an awful hurry, aren't you?" She asked.

"Maybe. But you know me, I'm always rushing you to what I think is a better place for you."

"Home with you, that's the better place?"

"Yes."

"I agree." She said, tilting her head back to me, smiling. "Let's get out of here."

"Your wish is my command."

I made sure I placed her in the car carefully and kept asking her if she felt any discomfort.

She reached back to grab her seatbelt.

"No, I've got it."

"Edward I'm perfectly capable of putting on my seatbelt."

"I know." I said, clicking the buckle in place, before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Once I got into the driver's seat and headed out of the parking lot, I reached over to grab her hand and relaxed both of ours on her thigh.

She turned sideways slightly and leaned the side of her head against the headrest while staring at me.

She had black bruises around her left eye, some cuts that were healing nicely around her mouth. Under her clothing I knew that her rib was still cracked, which I knew would continue to cause her pain. Her right ankle was wrapped in a brace safely housing a hairline fracture that was mending nicely. Paired with her ankle, she had black and blue bruises on her legs that made it hard for her to walk, but she could, only if she put most of her weight on her left foot.

"Thank you, again." She said.

"Please don't thank me anymore, Bella." There was no need for it. I didn't want her to feel as though she was putting me out. Chances were likely even if it wasn't suggested she come home with me, I would have insisted on it.

"I know, and I think recovery at your house, with you near me, will be a speedy one."

I lifted my hand from her thigh up to her face and brushed her cheek with the back of it while still driving, and then leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

The drive home was a short one and Bella and I spent most of it in a warm silence.

My family was on full alert. I could sense it halfway up the driveway. I knew they were waiting outside for us, except for Carlisle who we knew was still at the hospital.

After parking in front of the house, I rushed to Bella's side and opened the door. I moved the seatbelt out of the way, so I could gently extract her from the car.

I placed her feet on the ground with her arms around me, while I held her up. I wanted to sweep her entire body into my arms, but decided against it. I knew that she would like to try and walk herself, even if she was using my help.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called, the first one to step forward to give her a careful hug. I was proud of him; he expressed silently that he was practicing his gentleness with and on Esme for that very moment.

Rosalie was after Emmett, grabbing Bella's shoulders first and looking at her sternly with concern. She pulled Bella towards her slowly wrapping her arms around her.

I was standing behind Bella and Rose looked up at me.

_I'll be there for her Edward, I'm sorry this happened._

"Thank you." I mouthed to her through a smile.

Jasper was next hugging Bella, and after saying, "I'm sorry this happened to you, I really am."

I don't think Jasper was transmitting any behavior of concernment towards Bella in regard to the rest of my family. I believed the concern was coming from them, genuinely, without his help.

Of course, Alice was next, hardly able to wait her turn in line to greet Bella. She seemed very distraught, but at the same time, very happy that she would be staying with us through this difficult time.

"I'm so glad you are here." She kissed Bella lightly on the forehead before pulling her into an over-protective embrace.

"Careful Alice. Bella's a bit more breakable than usual." I said, fearing her arms would cause unintended harm.

"I'm okay, Edward." I heard Bella say in a muffle against Alice's chest.

Alice released Bella and Esme was the last in line to greet Bella.

"We promise to take good care of you, honey. Anything you need, you let me know. We are all here to make you comfortable." Esme held her face before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "And I know Edward is very happy that you are here, too."

"Thank you so much, everyone." Bella said, leaning back into me.

She shifted her weight onto her good ankle, which in turn prompted me to hold her up more with my arms, helping her as much as I could, without having to pick her up altogether.

"We should get you inside." I said eager to get her off her feet.

Bella entered the house with my help and when we reached the stairs, I couldn't help it, I picked her up.

I walked up the stairs with her in my arms and turned down the hallway towards my room.

I looked down at Bella, she looked tired. And I'm pretty sure that she was due for another painkiller.

We walked through the door to my room and Bella noticed the obvious improvements.

Alice had outdone herself. My room had been turned into the extreme rehabilitation haven. A new plasma TV was installed on the wall, along with a state-of-the-art DVD player, in addition to a stereo Bella could dock her Ipod into.

Bella's favorite movies were sitting next to the DVD player waiting to be watched. A stack of books that she had mentioned were her favorites were sitting on a shelf next to the bed.

A small refrigerator had been added to the corner, that I assumed had a place to keep an ice pack or two along with some bottled water.

Inside the bathroom, her favorite soaps, shampoos, and lotions were placed on the sink, along with a canister of painkillers, ready to aid Bella's pain.

Once we moved to the bed, I noticed also that a new mattress had been brought in.

"Because of your injuries I opted for a new one." Alice said from the doorway.

"The old one was good – but this one will be more comfortable for you." She said with an excited ring to her voice.

"Did you do all of this, Alice?" Bella asked, noticing the improvements.

"Yes, but everyone helped. Jasper and Emmett argued for a whole afternoon on where and how to install the TV. I think they got it right, though." She giggled.

"Everything looks wonderful, but not necessary. I-"

"Stop it! Be prepared for us to spoil you. And don't even bother fighting it. It's no use for a human to argue with vampires. We always win." Alice said with authority.

I smiled at Bella while helping her into bed, cocking an eyebrow at her, expressing my agreement with Alice.

"It seems I'm outnumbered." She said, defeated.

"I also went to your house to grab some things I thought you might want. Your clothes are in the closet, along with some new ones I thought you needed. The bag on the floor has some of your faves in it, like your Ipod, a picture of your mom…" Alice pointed to a black duffle bag that was on the floor near the bed.

"Thank you Alice." Bella said simply. By this time, I had her settled in under the blankets.

"Wow, this is a nice mattress." She said, grinning at Alice.

Alice smirked back, happy about her decision.

"Esme is downstairs ready to be your personal chef. We've got the kitchen stocked. Are you ready for lunch?" Alice asked.

"Um… I don't think so."

"Bella you hardly ate breakfast, maybe you'll be hungry once it's in front of you?" I asked reminding her, remembering what she said at the hospital the day before.

"Okay… I guess I could try."

"Besides you should get something in your stomach to offset all the medicine you are taking." I said, my two medical degrees coming to surface.

"Okay… yeah.. maybe…" Bella stuttered.

"Like Alice said, don't argue with vampires, we always win." I said, light-heartedly, but with a serious tone.

"Lunch - coming right up." Alice said still from the doorway, before disappearing downstairs.

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?" Without asking if she wanted water I walked over and checked the fridge and sure enough, there were several bottles inside.

"Here, drink a little." I took the cap off and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I'm ecstatic you are here in my care."

"I'm just not used to all of this, you know me, I like to blend in."

"Well, in this house, you hardly do that." I responded, winking at her.

Bella took a few drinks of her water and placed it on the nightstand.

"I know, but I don't want to be a bother-"

I kissed her quickly, cutting off her thought. I pulled back to see her dumbfounded and went back in to kiss her softly, gently. She moaned against my touch and brought her hands up to my face to pull me in closer. I responded by pulling her laying form into my arms and opening my mouth to greet hers. We gently danced through each others' lips for a moment before the kiss started to turn urgent. Her experience of what happened to her and why she was here rushed to the forefront of my mind. I slowly started to pull away from her. My lips lingered on hers and I enjoyed the feel of us together again, of how we should be.

But right now, it was too much. I had to stop. I was far too conscious of her every need and she didn't need this now.

I slowly moved my face from her and brushed a couple strands of hair from her forehead and ended the moment with a kiss on her bruised eye.

"You will never be a bother to me, Bella. You are everything to me. Nothing else matters."

* * *

**Okay... I've seen Eclipse twice already... I'll admit it. Maybe I'll have to see it once more... or twice...**

**Please hit the button to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hope everyone is having a great summer - I know I am. Thanks to KH (maybe I'll work on a story where Edward runs off with Dr. Hannah Christianson) and ETL1901!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

_I slowly moved my face from her and brushed a couple strands of hair from her forehead and ended the moment with a kiss on her bruised eye._

_"You will never be a bother to me, Bella. You are everything to me. Nothing else matters."_

**Chapter 6**

It was my duty to protect her and I still felt deep within me that I failed her. I would make it right. Now. I had to. "We all promise to be gentle with you. And everyone is genuinely concerned about your well-being, even Rosalie. She wants me to tell you that she's here for you and she will understand."

"What happened to me… I guess it is similar to what happened to her, huh?" Bella asked, letting her own question sink in a little more.

"I think you two may finally have some common ground. She feels for you. I can say for the first time, in a quite a while, she's not thinking about herself."

"I could use some guidance from her, I suppose, because I am… just… I don't know." She rambled off.

"Please reach out to her. I want you to talk to her. She can help you."

"I will. I will." She reassured.

"What's taking Alice so long with lunch?" I asked, waiting for Alice to reply.

"Right here!" She quickly retorted, dancing into the room, with the tray easily balanced on her right hand.

"Here you go, Bella! Esme's special." She placed the tray on the bed.

Bella looked at it, wondering what it was.

"It's a sandwich? That's… what… deep fried?" Bella asked.

"Of course, silly, you don't have any protein in you, you haven't eaten a thing. She made you a Monte Cristo." Alice answered quickly.

"But what is in a-"

"Ham, Swiss cheese, sandwiched by French toast and then deep fried. Don't ask questions right now, just eat it."

Bella looked over at me, lifted the corner of her mouth, and picked up the sandwich and took a bite. Gauging by her reaction, I could tell she liked it. She went on to eat most of it.

She put down the last part of crust that she seemed to be avoiding and asked, "Wait… a vampire family has a deep fryer?"

Alice and I both chuckled.

"Yes, I guess we do, and I'm not sure why either." I laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone to see what other kitchen appliance we can finally put to use for your next meal." Alice winked.

"I should call Renee, she's probably worried sick."

I handed Bella her phone.

"I'm going to try and keep this short, tell her I'm okay and she doesn't need to worry. The less detail she knows the better. Although I'm not sure what Charlie has already told her."

Bella called up her number and Renee picked up on the first ring.

"Bella! Oh honey, how are you? I've been so worried. Do you have any idea how worried I've been! Talk to me, tell me how you are. Your father and Carlisle filled me in on most of it and I'm ready to jump on a plane."

Bella was silent. She knew the storm that was her mother would be fierce but I think she was still a little overwhelmed by it.

"Bella! Tell me! Talk to me!"

"I'm fine Mom, I am. I'm here with Edward's family and they are going to help me while Charlie is working. You don't need to come here. It's not necessary. It's not that I don't want to see you, because I do, but I want things to calm down, so I can think straight again, return to normal. This happened to me and it's over. I have both of my legs, arms, my head, and fingers. It could have been worse."

It would appear that Bella was comforting Renee. But from what she had always told me that had been the premise of their relationship.

"I understand, sweetheart, I know you don't like when people make a fuss about you, but I want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm fine, I couldn't be in better hands." Bella turned her head to me.

My lips curled up and I brought her hand to mouth and kissed it.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to the "better hands." Renee demanded.

I had a feeling this was coming. It was time to talk to the soon-to-be mother-in-law.

I held out my hand for the phone.

"Hello, Renee."

"Edward, you take care of my baby." She said on the brink of tears.

"Of course, you can count on me for the best of care. Bella deserves it. And as you know Carlisle, my father-"

"Is her doctor, I know. I'm glad for that. She's safe with you and your family. Thank you Edward."

"Renee, I would have her nowhere else. I promise to let nothing happen to her. I'm sorry that-"

"It's not your fault, you just be patient with her, help her through this." Renee pleaded.

As if I would go anywhere.

"Absolutely. I love her." I said, while stroking her hair.

"That's what I thought. You'll call me if I should come?"

"Of course."

"Thank you once again Edward, and can you thank the rest of your family as well?"

"It's unnecessary, Renee, but I will pass along your sentiments."

I handed the phone back to Bella.

Renee said goodbye to Bella and promised to call her later.

She hung up the phone with a tear escaping her eye.

I carefully cradled her in my arms while my hand moved up and down the back of her head, trying to comfort her. She curled into me by leaning her head on my chest.

I could see her anguish in the absence of her mom. I wanted to fill that void.

"Are you sure you don't want her to come, she could be here in a matter of hours."

"No. Renee has a tendency to cause more chaos. I love her, but it'll be calmer with her in Florida. I just got a little emotional talking to her, it felt really good to hear her voice. But Edward, you are all I need right now."

"Okay, but if you change your mind-"

"I know. Thank you."

Bella tried to stifle a yawn, but I knew better.

"How about another painkiller and maybe a nap?" I suggested.

"Yes, but for the nap- I want you here."

Of course I would comply.

I got up and grabbed the pill out of the bathroom. After she swallowed it down, I crawled into bed with her. She molded around my body and I put my arms around her. I felt my own nerves calm as I held her. It felt right to have her close and it had been entirely too long since I had embraced her this way.

"Make me feel safe, Edward?" Bella pleaded.

"Always, love, always."

Bella slept for quite some time. I once again was lost in the sound of her smooth breathing while she slept. There have been many times when I've held her while in slumber and her calmness sweeps over me, and I too, feel like I'm asleep with her. This was one of those times. I loved these moments because through her, I could also feel the release of stress that sleep brings. As a vampire, I had never experienced this before her. It was another reminder at how special she was and the loved we shared.

Ever since I realized my love for her, she continually broke all rules that seemed to be certain for me for decades. All bets were off when she entered my life. She had me walking down unknown paths.

But surely a path I not only walked, but ran down at vampire speed.

Hours had passed and Bella was still asleep. She hadn't stirred or spoken. I imagined that this was a useful rest to her, as she usually is a bit more active when her eyes are closed.

Being careful not to wake her, I slowly extracted myself from her. I was afraid the lack of my touch would wake her, but I wanted to talk to the rest of my family about what had happened and get an update from what Carlisle had told me at the hospital earlier. I was also certain that Alice would tell me if she saw Bella waking up, frightened I wasn't there with her.

I was desperate to hear what had gone on, for at least Bella's sake, as well. She should know if these men were caught and allow the thought to ease her mind.

As I stood beside the bed, looking at her, I realized I had never seen her so afraid as I had in the last couple days.

It scared me.

I had never known the feeling of fear before her. Now that she was my life, and I would do everything to keep her with me, I feared everything where she was concerned. I feared losing her, her safety, and of every possible danger her mortal life could present to her. And worst of all I feared for what had already happened. I was unable to stop it. I was unable to prevent it. I took the job of her ultimate protector and failed. Although she would not allow me to hate myself for this, I still took the blame. I would do anything to undo what had been done.

The more I thought about the events that had already taken place, my anger started to surface again, but then my mind wandered to what I almost lost.

I almost lost her.

Still caught by her angelic face, my anger took an unusual turn. Feelings of more care, more concern, more adoration, more love for her washed over me. And I was once again reminded of my ultimate reason of existing: her.

I knew Bella was soundly asleep, when I walked out of the room and headed downstairs. I could sense that everyone but Carlisle was present, but something unusual was happening.

All I could pick up on was Emmett's silent version in his head to "Wanted Dead or Alive."

This wasn't too unusual, although an appropriate song for me to tune into right now, Emmett usually was humming some 80s hair band song in his head most of the time.

His version of the Bon Jovi song was strangely loud, almost as if he was trying to drown out other thoughts I may be picking up on.

This is something that I would rectify.

Now.

I stood in the living room, staring at them, with Emmett still singing loudly and badly, in his mind.

They weren't looking at me and I knew something was up.

"Spill it."

Esme was the first to turn and walk up to me.

"We just want you to focus on Bella, right now. But if you are ready to have this conversation, maybe it's time?" She looked at everyone else in the room, signaling them to give me their attention.

"Edward, Bella needed you, we didn't want to bother you with details, just yet." Alice said.

"Look, I understand what you are doing, but-"

"Edward, we handled it. It's all under control." Jasper said, cutting me off.

"Well can someone give me a status?" I shrieked at them, understanding what it would feel like if my gift of mind-reading was to disappear.

I didn't like it.

Rosalie stood up from the couch, ready to spill it.

"After we took the police to the place where we found Bella, we tracked them." She said, feeding me the information she knew I wanted.

"And?" I asked, desperate to know.

"We tracked them to Clallum Bay, about 30 miles northwest from here." Jasper added.

"Our trail took us to a shady, rent by the week, backwoods place where they probably figured no one would find them. But of course, we were able to find them." Emmett said, with a confident grin on his face.

"So… were they arrested?" I asked, eager to know more.

"Emmett got on the phone and put on his best cranky old man voice, calling the area police tipline, complaining that he saw two men in a van at a gas station, who took off without paying for their gas. He also went on to say, that they were acting funny and they had blood stains on their clothes." Alice offered.

"Well, did you not tell him who you were?" I asked, somehow figuring out how the story would end.

"That's just it." Jasper said. "When he told them who he was and how to get a hold of him, he started coughing loudly on the phone, trying to push through the information he knew they wanted."

"Dude, I made it sound like I was coughing up a cigarette butt. I was AWESOME." Emmett was now glowing at his own ingenuity.

"Yeah, babe, you did a great job." Rosalie said proudly, pulling him closer to her.

"It was pretty good, and I'm sure we will hear about it for decades." Jasper said.

I chuckled. And it felt weird.

"Carlisle was proud of us. We were almost as angry as you were, Edward. And it took a lot of strength between us not to kill them ourselves." Alice stood up saying. "Oh… and Carlisle will be home with Charlie, with good news any minute now.

She wasn't letting me in.

"Wait, Edward." She said knowing my next question. And I could tell she was blocking me.

"This is news they want to share with Bella, and all of us, as a family." She added.

"Oh no, Bella!" Alice let me peek into her head for a brief second only to see what I feared the most at the moment.

I ran up the stairs into my room as fast as my legs would take me, no need to waste time pretending I was human.

I jumped into bed with her, to catch her weak frame as she shot out of bed, trying to lessen the strain she may have put on her broken rib.

"Edward!" She screamed, crying and trembling.

I gently embraced her and laid her back down on the bed, wrapping every one of my limbs around her.

"They were here… oh my God… they were here." She was shaking uncontrollably, as if it had happened all over again.

"Shh… Bella, they aren't here, it's just me, I'm right next to you. You're safe." I whispered into her hair, holding her tightly.

"No, they were here, they were here." She insisted, crying.

"It's okay, love, you're okay. I promise it was only a dream."

I turned her around slightly so I could see her face. I wiped away her tears with my cold fingers.

She put her head down, for some reason not allowing herself to look at me.

I pulled her chin up so she could meet my gaze. I looked directly into her eyes, so she knew I was serious.

"Nobody. Will. Hurt. You. Ever. Again. This is your safe haven. And whenever I am with you, which will be 99.9% of the time, you can count on that."

She was nodding her head in agreement with me, silent tears flowing from her eyes, believing what I told her, while I brushed her tears away with my thumbs.

Without a word, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and I relished in the feel of her around me, reminding me that my place was with her, as if I could forget.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"Um, yeah… I guess I just freaked out. The dream… it seemed so real. I saw them in the corner of the room, staring at me. And I was screaming for you, but…"

My quiet heart flipped, once again reminding me that I could have prevented this. I should have prevented it.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to say it that way. This is not your fault. It's just that I feel so safe with you. When I'm in danger, you are my first thought."

"As it should be." I blamed myself for all of it.

"I can't put that kind of pressure on you, it's not your job to fix this."

"Bella, I'm here to help you, to love you, to comfort you, to protect you. That is my job."

"It's not your job, I mean… I should be meeting you halfway- at least."

"You are. You're here with me. You're letting me in. We will get through this. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I pulled her close to my chest, gently, taking special care to her injuries.

"Alice tells me that Carlisle is on his way home, with Charlie in tow, to give us good news."

"Really, did they catch them?" She asked, her tears subsiding.

"Well, I think everyone downstairs had a little help in that, Bella. I mean… we are vampires, not much gets by us."

"I can't wait to hear the story." She said, understanding every word I said. "I knew you guys would right this wrong. I saw it coming."

They did. I was very proud of family. They really pulled through for Bella, for her sake, and I know, for mine as well. They protected the one treasure in my life I never thought I would be privileged to. In short, they understood how much I so loved her.

"But you…" Bella trailed off.

"No. I didn't get a piece, but I did at one point ask for one." I growled. "I would love to be locked in a room with the two of them, without worrying about any consequences. They would beg-"

"For mercy." She said with finality, looking away from me, drifting away in her own thoughts.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I guess I would like to see that. Not only for you, but I think part of me would enjoy that too."

There was silence after her comment and neither one of us spoke. I think Bella was shocked that she admitted such a thing, as I was to hear it.

Then an odd thing happened, we both chuckled, creating a lighter atmosphere, pulling ourselves from the the dark place we were both in only seconds before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! **

**Please, please review! Do you like? Hate? Semi-like? Are throwing up?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for reading everyone and adding me to your faves. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to KH and ETL1901!**

**On with the show...**

_

* * *

_

There was silence after her comment and neither one of us spoke. I think Bella was shocked that she admitted such a thing, as I was to hear it.

_Then an odd thing happened, we both chuckled, creating a lighter atmosphere, pulling ourselves from the the dark place we were both in only seconds before._

Chapter 7

"But I still have you, that's the most important thing." I said.

"I guess we'll just have to settle with what Charlie will tell us?"

"I guess so." I replied, still relishing in the thought of them begging me to end their lives. "I know it's late, but speaking of which, I think they are on their way."

Bella had been asleep for some time now, and it was nearing the time she would normally crawl into bed.

"Do you want to go downstairs? Await their arrival?"

"I'd love to."

I helped her out of bed. She pleaded with me to walk downstairs herself. I wasn't having it.

"Your broken rib will hurt. Just let me… please?" I begged her, outstretching my arms.

"Okay, but only because I'm tired and don't feel like arguing with you."

"That's my girl." I picked her up gently and brought her downstairs.

We reached the bottom step and everyone was waiting to see Bella.

"Bella, what till you hear what I did!" Emmett said proudly.

"I really can't wait." She said smiling, as I eased her onto the couch.

And like clockwork, Carlisle and Charlie walked through the front door.

"Dad!"

"Bella!" Charlie ran to Bella, putting his arms around her.

We all watched the reunion between father and daughter, and even Rosalie wished she could shed a tear, to find the release she ached for.

"I trust they are taking good care of you." Charlie asked, chuckling, knowing the answer.

"It's a pleasure to have Bella with us, Charlie. And I want to thank you for entrusting us with her. We promise to meet her every need." Esme said, as Carlisle circled behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Bella looked up at Charlie and smiled. Charlie returned the favor, while sitting next to her on the couch, happy to be near her.

"I've got good news, Bells."

"I'm ready."

"We caught them, Bella. We have them in custody - two brothers, Steve and Larry Buss."

"You do? Really? So fast?" Bella said, knowing us Cullens had a part in that.

"Yeah we were able to find them in Clallum Bay. We seized them and were able to bring them in. We had a good hunch that they were responsible for this. They've had a vendetta against me for a year or so now, I was the eye witness that put them away, but they got out, apparently ready for revenge." Charlie lost it again on his last word.

He was internally cursing his profession. When he decided to become a police officer he never dreamed that something like this would happen to his only child, he loved dearly.

Bella, understanding what Charlie was thinking, grabbed her father's hand.

"Do I have to tell everyone in this room, that this wasn't their fault?" She spoke firmly, looking at Charlie and then at me.

"Bella, I never-"

"I know Dad, I know. Please, I'm okay, I'm here."

"There's more Bella, there's more. It kills me to ask you this, but we need you to come into the station." Charlie added, hoarsely.

"What?" I could hear Bella's heartbeat start to accelerate and was positive each Cullen in the room did.

"Honey, you have to ID them." Charlie choked out.

"But, why?" Bella's accelerated chest was more than evident to everyone now. She never wanted to see these men again.

"They are currently undergoing a DNA test that we trust will be able to stand up in court. But we'll still need you to confirm that… by seeing them again." Charlie did not want to ask this of his daughter. He had an easy time asking the victims he's dealt with in the past, but in this case, he was breathing heavily, knowing the task he was asking. "I'll be there right next to you honey, they won't see you." Bella looked directly into his eyes, believing his words.

She looked up at me, standing next to the couch, looking for my support.

Charlie noticed this.

"Bella, I-" I said.

"Edward, of course, can come with you." Charlie added, wanting to comfort her.

"I'll be right next to you." I said, looking directly into her eyes.

"Okay, I guess I can." Seh replied weakly.

"I'm so sorry, honey. But this needs to be done. Both of us will be there, along with a full police team. You have nothing to worry about." Charlie was desperate to ease her worries.

"When do I-"

"Tomorrow morning." Charlie answered.

Bella took in a sharp breath.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we can prosecute them."

"Okay, Dad, whatever you need." I could hear the strength slowly come back into Bella's voice.

"Are you okay, Bells? Is there anything I can do?"

"You'll be there tomorrow, when we get there?"

"Of course."

"I'll be there. But I have one question." She asked.

"How did you know they were in Clallum Bay?"

I could hear Emmett silently laughing._ Dude I am so good._

Charlie filled us in on how they followed up on some information off the tip line from "what sounded like a cranky old man."

"We wanted to contact him but when he left his information, it sounded like he was coughing up a cigarette butt. We traced the call but it came from a phone booth."

Bella laughed, and Emmett did too, then Bella turned her head quickly towards Emmett, and very quickly put two and two together herself.

"Well, he did a huge service, more than he could know." Bella said.

"Too bad you couldn't follow up with him Charlie, I'm sure he probably would have made a good eye witness for you." Emmett suggested, wondering if keeping the identity of "the cranky old man" a mystery would help or hurt Bella's offense against them.

"I think we have what we need, Emmett. And with your ID tomorrow, Bells, that should be it."

Emmett winked at me, signaling his shenanigan went off without a hitch.

_Warm up your hands, Edward, _Alice spoke to me silently.

What? I didn't catch what she saw in her head, I just dug my hands in my pockets and started to rub them against the denim.

Charlie said goodbye to Bella with a kiss on the forehead, thanked my family for watching over her, and walked over to me and put his hand out in front of him.

"Thank you Edward."

Praying my hands were warm enough, I grabbed his hand and shook it firmly and fast and slipped them back in my pockets.

_Odd, didn't seem that cold in here_, he thought.

I spoke quickly, distracting him.

"Charlie, it's my pleasure, really, I know I've said this before, but she is safe with me." The last three words I said slowly, loudly.

"I know. Thanks."

Moving past me, heading for the door, he stopped to whisper in my ear.

"I know how much you love her. We will always have that in common."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Who would have thought such a tragedy would have to happen in order for Charlie to finally believe that I have always had the best intentions where his daughter was concerned.

Coming back to Earth, I looked at my family and realized they were all staring at me, along with Bella.

"What did he say to you?" She asked.

"Wow, dude… I think you finally got the guy to like you. Nice work, bro!" Emmett said.

"Charlie was always acting as a good father, looking out for his daughter. He had every reason to doubt your actions, Edward." Carlisle commented. "But it's nice to see that the tension between you has somewhat faded."

"What did he say?" Bella asked, louder this time.

"He knows how much I love you, and obviously… we have that in common."

"Oh… well… that's good news. I had to look like this for him to realize that?" Bella said, pointing at her face, chuckling a bit at her own statement.

"I guess so!" Alice chimed in.

"That's enough for Bella tonight. You need to rest, but before that, I would like to see how you are doing. Let's go upstairs." Carlisle mildly ordered.

I grabbed Bella and gently picked her up and ascended the stairway.

Carlisle followed with his bag.

I placed her on the bed and I could see that she was getting tired. Touching her cheek, ending my contact with her, I moved out of the way so Carlisle could check on her.

Carlisle checked Bella's broken rib and was placing pressure to see where it hurt the most, so he could deduce the healing process.

He took a few more minutes checking her vitals, ending his exam with a kiss on the forehead, and telling Bella to get some rest, before heading out the door.

"You should probably hunt, Edward." Bella suggested.

"I'm okay for a few more days. I'm not ready to leave you."

"I know it's what you need. I'm sure someone else could stay with me if you go."

"It's okay, Bella, I don't need to." It was the half truth. I could probably hunt, but I wasn't ready to leave her yet. And besides, I could wait at least a day or two. I wanted to help her through tomorrow and then I could think about what I did or didn't need.

"Sweetheart, go to sleep." I moved her on her side so I could wrap my arms around her and feel her back on my chest. I started to hum her lullaby and she fell asleep in less than 3 minutes.

I would not leave her tonight. I would keep her in my arms, worrying about what the next day would bring. Would she be strong enough? Of course, she would. She was Bella and I knew she was strong.

Thank God for Alice and her visions, she ensured a cloudy day tomorrow. I didn't need the weather ruining my promise to be with Bella. And even if it was a sunny day, there were always ways to get around that, hats, sweatshirts, sunglasses, purposely remaining in shadows. But that could always be tricky, and the last thing I needed at a police station, was for me to be acting precarious.

The hours passed and Bella seemed to be sleeping soundly, until she started to wiggle and move unconsciously. She flipped her body so that her eyes would be looking into mine if she were to wake up.

And then she did.

"Ouch."

"Bella?"

"Ugh, I think I moved too quickly." She said, opening her eyes into mine.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes."

I moved my arms from around her, and she let out whimpered "no" in loss of my contact.

"I'll be right back, love."

I went to the bathroom and grabbed another painkiller, along with a bottle of water and an ice pack from the fridge.

"Drink the whole bottle of water before you take this." I handed the bottle to her, holding the painkiller in my other hand.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, while she drank most of the water.

"No, I'm really not." She said, taking the painkiller from my other hand.

"You need to eat more, Bella. I should have been on top of that tonight." Damn it, I realized. She slept through dinner time.

"I'm really not as hungry as I should be lately, Edward. I'm sure that will come back in time." She said as she downed the last of the water with the pill.

"Well in that case, a big breakfast is in order before we go to the police station." I firmly told her.

"What time is it?'

"3 a.m."

"I should be tired. I'm not. Maybe it's because I've slept more in the last couple days than I have in weeks."

"I'm so glad that you are getting proper rest. But I'm also worried about what's going on in here, when you are asleep." I pointed to her head, while laying down beside her again.

"I'm fine."

I hate that word. She knows I do.

"Sweetheart, if you could use something else than the word 'fine'. I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I can't remember the last time I was able to brush up on my vocabulary! What do you want me to say? I'm ecstatic? I'm happy? I'm loving my life right now? All I know is that I was a victim to this horrible event with bruises and scars to prove it, I had to submit to a rape test that took a lot longer than I wanted it to, and now I have to go into the police station and look those miserable men in the eyes and ID them! The only good thing out of all of this is that I'm still here with you. So I'm sorry, if the only word I can come up with is 'fine'!" She let out a large breath she was holding.

I cringed, looking away from her, internally cursing myself. I was making things worse.

Bella saw what I was doing.

"Look, I don't mean to yell at you, Edward. I love you. You are the brightest, best thing in my life." Her voice started to crack, cuing up the tears. "I'm so sorry."

Bella lowered her head as I gently gathered her closer to me.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you are feeling, I can't read your mind, remember?" I said softly, gently, trying to diffuse some of the tension. I lifted her chin to my face, so I could warm her with one of my smiles I knew she loved.

It worked. Her lips started to curl up, followed by a blush.

Oh, it had been a while since I've seen that beautiful hue on her cheeks.

I continued to grin.

Her eyes were sleepy and a yawn overtook her face.

"But I can read your body. Sleep Bella, please, the last thing you need to be tomorrow is tired."

She settled back into my embrace with her back to my chest and sighed.

"I really am sorry, Edward." She said again, while she pushed back tears.

"Shhh… it's okay. You don't need to be sorry, love. Please, sleep."

"I know you are going to help me through this. I know you'll never leave."

"Never." I whispered.

* * *

**Uh-oh... trouble in paradise? Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter previously. I tried to make up for it here. Thanks to KH (you earned it!) and ETL1901. **

**On with the show...**

* * *

_She settled back into my embrace with her back to my chest and sighed._

"_I really am sorry, Edward." She said again, while she pushed back tears._

"_Shhh… it's okay. You don't need to be sorry, love. Please, sleep."_

"_I know you are going to help me through this. I know you'll never leave."_

"_Never." I whispered._

**Chapter 8**

Bella drifted to sleep and I realized that I would have to choose my words a bit more carefully next time, the last thing I wanted to do was upset her more.

Morning came and Bella woke up to a huge breakfast. Alice was on top of her conscious arrival, and we were ready to do whatever it took to help her face this day.

Esme outdid herself. Eggs, hash browns, French toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice awaited Bella once she awoke.

"All this is for me?" She said rubbing her eyes, sitting up in bed glancing at the tray in front of her.

"I guess that's a stupid question." She said, looking at Esme, Alice and I, chuckling.

"Bella, if you don't want any of this, I can-"

"No I do, Esme. Thank you. Your generosity is overwhelming."

"Well hopefully not too much." Esme responded. "We don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, you don't make me feel uncomfortable at all, I just have a hard time-"

"Accepting things?" Alice butted in.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that."

"Eat, Bella, and there's more of that where it came from." Esme said, kissing her forehead.

"We'll go now and leave you be." Esme exited the room, dragging Alice with her.

"She likes cooking for you. Actually, I think she likes taking care of you, too." I added. "Well, maybe not as much as I do." I said, grabbing her face and giving her a kiss on the lips.

As I held her face, before she was about to devour her breakfast, something sparked in me. I deepened the kiss. I wanted her to momentarily forget what she was going to do today and needed to let her know I would always be with her.

Bella always tasted so good. And this time was no exception. We danced in each other's mouths softly, gently, both feeling the need to be connected on a deeper level and deep down inside I knew how I could dazzle her this way. It was a power I knew I possessed but not one I wanted to abuse. We continued this way for a few more seconds and I ended our contact with feather light kisses around her mouth, following to her cheek, while I still held her head in my hands. I pulled away from her and she leaned forward, following me, asking for more.

"You need to eat, love."

She frowned at me.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear, silently grimacing to myself, that I stopped it too.

"Don't worry, Bella, there's more where that came from. I just really want you to eat, now."

"Okay, so long as you promise there's more."

"I promise." I smiled, making her aware of her outburst last night, left me with no ill feelings of her.

Because knowing Bella, she was probably feeling bad about it.

Bella picked up her fork and started to stab at her eggs. The second before the eggs reached her lips, she stopped.

"What's wrong? Are they bad?" I asked, referring to the eggs.

"No." She put her fork down on the plate with the eggs still attached to the end. "I'm really sorry for my outburst last night. I never want to talk to you like that again."

"Don't apologize. I told you, you should never feel bad about telling me how you feel. Trust me, I can take it." I said, looking into her eyes, stroking her cheeks.

"Okay… I just want you to know-"

"Sweetheart, I know."

She smiled at my abrupt halt to her thought and continued eating her breakfast.

After Bella finished her breakfast, Alice showed up on cue, to help Bella into the shower.

Knowing she was in good hands, I went downstairs to see the rest of my family.

Before my foot hit the last step, I could hear Emmett's thoughts on how he saved the day and was able to bring forth justice.

He glanced over at me and I smiled at him, thanking him once more for his acting skills.

Rosalie, once again, affirmed to me, without looking or speaking, that she was ready to talk to Bella at anytime I felt I needed "reinforcements".

She turned her head to me, and I smiled at her too.

I headed into the kitchen and sitting at the kitchen counter, was Esme, looking at cookbooks, wondering what she should make Bella for dinner and Carlisle, who was doing research on his laptop, on local therapists Bella could look into, if she ever felt the need to talk to one.

They both peeked over their respective tasks at me and I smiled at them too.

Last but not least, Jasper entered the kitchen.

"I'd be more than happy to help today at the police station, Edward. I think Bella could use it."

"That would be a great idea, Jazz, I'll talk to Bella about it."

In this moment, I was reminded at how much I loved my family. And I knew that they loved Bella too.

"Thank you." I said quietly to all of them. I could hear their "welcome" all at once silently, even Alice, upstairs with Bella.

I walked upstairs to see the progress on "Mission: Getting Bella Ready For This" that Alice called the duty silently in her head.

In the midst of focusing my attention on my family, Alice had already talked to Bella about Jasper tagging along to the police station.

"And I'm coming too." She said, helping Bella put on her shoes.

"I think it's a great idea, Edward." Bella said.

"Good, I'm glad you think so."

"Sounds like all the stars will be aligned." Jasper said from the doorway. "You'll be there to put these guys away and I'll be there to make sure you don't fall apart." He said to Bella, winking at her.

"Sounds like a great plan to me!" Alice said.

"Me too." Bella agreed, nodding.

After getting Bella comfortably in the car, Alice and Jasper jumped into the backseat.

I started driving to the police station and could hear Bella's heartbeat start to speed up.

It didn't take long for Jasper to work his magic. We pulled into the police station and Bella looked over her shoulder to Jasper and mouthed, "thank you."

Jasper smiled and nodded.

I pulled the car into a parking space and put the car in park.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"They are in there, aren't they?" She said looking at the building, her heart starting to speed up.

I looked back at Jasper.

_I got it under control, Edward._

I looked back at Bella. She was calm.

I got out of the car and saw Charlie and Frank walking our way.

"Good to see you Alice, Jasper." Charlie said as he introduced them to Frank.

I helped Bella slowly out of the car, before she jumped into Charlie's arms.

"Oh… be careful, honey. Don't hurt yourself." Charlie embraced his daughter and was happier and calmer then I had seen him in days. "I'm glad to see that they are taking good care of you." He said, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Hi Frank." Bella said through Charlie's arms.

Charlie looked back at me and nodded, expressed his thanks to me in his head, not only for taking care of Bella, but also accompanying her today. Although, of course, he didn't know I could hear them.

But I understood the look he gave me.

I nodded back.

Forks Police Station was not very big, but it felt big today. It was big due to the task I knew that was at Bella's feet. A receptionist that knew Bella smiled at us, giving warm greetings to her, telling her that she was glad she was okay, and promised to send the cookies she made for her home with us today.

"Oh, thank you Gladys." Bella said, looking down at the plate. "Esme will love these too." Bella added, glancing at us, silently laughing, I'm sure.

That's my girl.

"Bella we are going to have you sit here." Frank said, motioning to some chairs outside the room she was to go into, facing her assailants.

"We have four guys, Bells. Two of which we are pretty sure aren't responsible for this and they happened to be with them when we found the other two. We had to take them into custody anyway because they had priors. I can't by law, honey, tell you which two, but we know this happened to you by two men. I just want to prepare you." Charlie said.

I helped her into one of the chairs. I could tell Jasper had good handle on her, her heartbeat was steady and calm.

The four of us waited for 4 minutes until Charlie brought us into the small room with a one-way mirror allowing us to see a gray wall where these men, these monsters, were to stand in front of.

I had been so worried about Bella's state of mind facing this, I never thought about my own. This was the first time I would see them. This was the first time I would look into their eyes and see what they had done to her. I wasn't prepared for the anger that washed over me. I wasn't prepared for the course of action I would devise in my own head to kill them myself. The second the plan jumped into my head, I could see Alice's visions of me jumping through the mirror, strangling them and ripping their limbs off, right in the middle of Charlie's police station.

The second her vision ended, I felt calmness wash over me, but satisfaction remained.

_Aaah… thank you Jasper._

At that moment, I realized my brother had accompanied us not only for Bella, but for my benefit as well.

I was able to regain my thoughts and put my focus back on her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling her into my arms.

"Yeah." She said, smiling, while she glanced back at Jasper.

Frank and Charlie stood in front of us.

"Bring them in." Frank said into a microphone. Charlie stepped back and put one of his arms around Bella.

"Frank is going to run this show." Charlie said.

"Edward and I are right here beside you. Don't be afraid, honey."

"I'm not, Dad, I'm ready."

Four men filed into the room and stood in front of the gray wall.

The second the last two walked in, Bella drew in a sharp breath, but then let it out calmly.

Jasper's influence.

Before they even turned to face the mirror, Bella knew.

"What did they say, Bella?"

"What?" Bella asked calmly, not being able to take her eyes off her two assailants.

"What were some things they said to you?" Frank asked.

"I remember them saying something about ripping my clothes off."

I tightened my embrace on her, anger once again-

And it was gone.

"I want each of you to say 'I'm going to rip your clothes off'." Frank said into the microphone.

The first two said it, and by reading their minds, I knew they weren't the ones. They were thinking about how they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and this was something they would never be capable of.

The last two repeated the phrase and Bella knew. She drew in once more, a quick breath.

"That's them." She said.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"Yes, without a doubt." Bella said confidently.

"I have to ask one more time Bella-"

"YES! I'm sure."

"Okay, that's all we need. Take them out." Frank said into the microphone.

"Are you okay?" Charlie looked at Bella. "You did so well. I was expecting a breakdown." He added.

"Maybe it feels good to know that they'll be put away now." Bella said. "That was definitely them. I'd bet my life on it."

She was right. It was them. I could read it in their thoughts. Those sick bastards looked back on the experience and smiled at what they did to her. My fury shot up through my depths. Thank God Jasper was here, otherwise they wouldn't be drawing breath and I would have exposed us and what we were.

"Okay, time to go." Charlie said.

We filed out of the room, where I'm sure if I were a human, I would be sweating in.

Once outside of the room, I looked at Bella and became so proud of her. Regardless of Jasper's talents, she had done so well. I was happy that due to my family's help, especially Emmett, Charlie and Frank were able to put an end to this nightmare. They would go to jail and Bella and I could move on.

"You confirmed it, Bella. In conjunction with the exam Dr. Christianson conducted at the hospital, this is all we'll need to prosecute them." Frank said, his hand holding Bella's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see this was a happy ending." He added, before walking away.

"Yep, you gave us what we needed, honey. Now I need you to go back to the Cullens and rest. And also ahem… if you need someone to talk to-"

"I think Carlisle has already taken care of that, Charlie." Alice said sweetly.

"I guess he would have, huh?" Charlie said, chuckling, realizing that Carlisle would have been on top of that already.

"Looks like you've got a pretty good soon-to-be father-in-law, huh?"

Wow! What a statement from Charlie. Once again, my dead heart warmed due to Charlie's words.

"Get some rest, Bella. I'll call you later."

"Okay, Dad, just be careful."

"Always am."

And with that, Bella was placed back into my care.

After climbing into the car, Jasper let out a big sigh in the backseat.

"You okay, man?" I asked.

"Geesh, I think I need a breather!" Jasper sighed.

"Interesting choice of words for a vampire." Bella commented. "But all joking aside, Jasper, thank you for what you did for me in there. I don't think I could have gotten through it without you." Bella said, gratefully.

"Yeah, Edward, I think you were worse than Bella." Jasper said.

"No kidding, I was shocked when that vision popped into my head." Alice added.

I shot a glance up to them in the rear view mirror.

"What vision?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing, I just got a little, I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Mad crazy?" Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that."

"What vision? Will someone tell me?"

"Later, sweetheart, please? It's really not something I feel like rehashing right now."

"Fine."

Oh… there was that word again.

We rode in silence for a while until Alice broke it.

"Let's watch a movie when we get home. What do you think, Bella? If I remember correctly I think we stocked Edward's room with 'Bella's All-Time Favorite Movie Library.'"

"That sounds great. I think today I'm going to try and stay awake for the majority of the day."

I reached over the seat and took her hand, picked it up and kissed the top of it.

Bella turned to me and mouthed, 'I love you.'"

Those words only made me smile at her. She blushed. I smiled brighter.

We pulled up to the house and as I was helping Bella out of the car, she turned too quickly and let out a yelp of pain.

"Be careful with that broken rib, Bella, it's still healing, let me help you."

"I would just like to get out of the car once, without any help." She snapped.

"I know you do, but right now, I don't want you injure anything further."

She let out a deep sigh, trying to hide her frustration. I could tell she wanted her way.

She wasn't going to get it.

"You know what? You can be mad at me later." I said.

I picked her up swiftly, yet surely, and carried her into the house, following behind Jasper and Alice.

"Edward, I would really like to try and walk up the stairs, myself?"

I didn't want her to, but at this point maybe it would be good for her to realize how much she needed help. I'd been so hell bent on making sure she wouldn't do anything more to hurt herself. I decided to let her try. I set her down at the foot of the steps and she started to climb them, but didn't get very far. She stopped, her back to me and I smelled her tears.

"Why does it hurt so much still?" She said, through silent tears.

"It will take a while for it to heal. Please let me help you. It's okay to let me help."

She sighed and dropped her shoulders in defeat.

I stepped up behind her and took her in my arms gently.

I carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed.

"I really don't want to go to bed, Edward."

"You don't have to sleep, Bella. We're going to watch a movie."

"Yes, let's!" Alice said eagerly, from the doorway.

"Fine, whatever." She agreed.

I looked over at Bella. There was that word again.

Bella picked out Spaceballs.

"Good choice, I love Mel Brooks." Alice said.

Before Alice hit play on the brand new Blu-Ray player, Esme came up with some lunch.

"But I had such a huge breakfast." Bella protested.

I'd leave this one to Esme.

"It's no use arguing with vampires." Esme winked.

Bella gave in and picked up the chicken salad sandwich and took a bite.

Esme kissed her on the forehead.

"When Carlise gets home he would like to check up on you again and talk to you."

"Okay, thank you Esme."

"Don't thank me, dear, just enjoy." She said, leaving the room.

Bella picked at her lunch and when she pushed the tray away, I went to retrieve another painkiller for her.

"I don't know, Edward… I…."

"I know you don't want to fall asleep, so how about a half of one, I know you were in pain earlier."

"Okay." She gave in.

She swallowed down half the pill and settled into my embrace.

This felt nice. I was aware that Bella had been churning through unpleasant feelings and I feared that some of them were starting to surface. I couldn't stop thinking about 'the tough road' Alice mentioned earlier. I was afraid that we were starting to travel down its path.

I pushed it aside, right now I would enjoy this time with her. My support for her would not fail. No words, actions or ill-surfaced feelings would keep me away.

* * *

**I know the _Spaceball _choice was corny, but that is what I was aiming for. I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to KH, who protects me from the things that scare me and to ETL1901 for the time she gave to this - hope school this year goes well for you.**

**Now we find Edward trying to leave Bella to hunt. On with the show...**

* * *

_This felt nice. I was aware that Bella had been churning through unpleasant feelings and I feared that some of them were starting to surface. I couldn't stop thinking about 'the tough road' Alice mentioned earlier. I was afraid that we were starting to travel down its path._

_I pushed it aside, right now I would enjoy this time with her. My support for her would not fail. No words, actions or ill-surfaced feelings would keep me away._

Chapter 9

Bella curled up into my chest. When she was next to me, I swear I could feel a heartbeat in my chest. Since I had met Bella, I could almost guarantee that sometimes it still did. This was one of those times.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

We laughed as the movie went on, enjoying each other's company.

I couldn't stop burrowing my nose into her hair and enjoying her scent, her nearness, her love.

As my mind wandered about the life we would have together and how I became so unbelievably lucky, Alice's thoughts interrupted my bliss.

_Edward you need to hunt._

She was right, I didn't want to leave Bella, but the inevitable was looming near. I needed to hunt.

"Soon, later." I whispered so low and fast that I knew only Alice would hear.

_I know you don't want to leave her, but she'll be protected here, nothing will happen to her._

At this point, Bella was asleep in my arms, and it would take a large village of vampires to pull me away from her.

But my hunger started to scream at me more.

I would be with her until bedtime tonight. When she fell asleep I would hunt, and I would be back in less than four hours to hold her in my arms for the rest of the day. She wouldn't even know I was gone.

But I would.

The thought of leaving Bella was disheartening, but my plan of action made me feel a little better. I knew it was what I needed, and after I was done, I'd be able to handle anything she decided to throw my way.

Charlie and Frank had the Buss brothers locked up. And even if they weren't, Bella was protected in a house full of vampires that loved her.

If someone would have told me two years ago that I would be in this position, protecting this human, this girl, what would be the center of my existence,_ my wife_, in a situation like this, I would have never believed them. I never knew it possible. I never knew it possible to feel like this, to feel a love like this, and in the same turn, to feel it back.

I make myself remember what Bella has been through, that she had been through something that most humans don't experience. When I come to this realization, I see a vision in Alice's head. It's a vision of me giving in, giving in to what, I do not know, but it entails giving in to what Bella asks me to do, for her.

The sight of this vision does not make me happy, but I see it is something that I succumb to.

But today? Today she is still in my arms, watching her in peaceful slumber while the credits are rolling.

In a little while I will wake her so she can eat a healthy dinner. It will be easy to convince her, thanks to my sister's visions, I see Carlisle here to make sure she does.

For a moment I relinquish myself to my love's resistance to us and our requests. She may not like it, but we are cheering for her and from what I can tell, they are cheering _for us._

They can envision my happily ever after in their heads: Bella. They want her to make our family whole. They know she will end the suffering that this existence has afforded me.

Bella was it. I saw that. I may be a dead man, but I _wasn't not alive_; especially now, especially after meeting her. She was my ticket to smiles, joy, laughter, living, even though I knew I was dead.

Bella slept in my arms until 5 p.m.

She woke up with a gasp.

"I need to call Renee, Jake."

Ugh. The first I could deal with the next I could not, but I would, for her.

I still had my arms around her, most of her body in my grasp, from behind.

"Edward?"

"I'm right behind you. Can't you feel me, sweetheart? I'm right behind you."

"Oh. You are. Sorry…"

"It's okay. We can call who you want. Just please, relax for a moment. You shouldn't wake up in such a frenzy."

"A frenzy? Is that what you call it? I told Renee and Jake I would call and I haven't!"

While she spoke she was trying to squirm out of my embrace.

A tough road. I guess we are on it now.

"I'll get your phone, love, whatever you want."

I went to retrieve her phone from the nightstand and took the liberty to call up Renee's number first.

"No I should call Jake first." She said looking down at her phone as I handed it to her.

"Okay."

I took the phone from her and stopped the pending call to Renee and pulled up Jacob's number.

This might hurt my psyche, but this wasn't about me.

"It's ringing." I said, handing the phone to her.

Bella brought the phone to her ear. The ringing turned to voicemail.

"Jake, I just want you to know I am out of the hospital, and okay. I am at the Cullens and they are taking great care of me, with Charlie's consent." She added.

That's my girl.

"Call me later? I just want to tell you what happened at the police station today, it's over." Bella said into her phone, ending the message.

Bella then called up the Florida number to reach Renee.

Voicemail again.

Bella left roughly the same message ending it with an "I love you."

As if on cue, assuming it probably was, Carlisle walked into my room to check on Bella.

"How are you feeling? I'm sure you probably had a rough day, but I heard Jasper's talents were put to good use this morning." Carlisle said looking at both of us, especially me, silently thanking Jasper that I didn't _out_ my family at the police station this morning.

"My rib feels a little better and I was able to put a little more weight on my right foot today. Good sign?" Bella asked, eager to get a clean bill of health.

"Yes, Bella, good sign. Now, let's take a look at that foot."

Bella scooted up out of my arms and put her legs on the floor so Carlisle could examine her.

Carlisle touched, looked, stretched, and put his focus on Bella and her recovery for the next couple minutes. He ended the exam with a nod, "You look great, you should be tripping over your feet again in no time." He winked at Bella and in return she smiled and blushed.

"And now…" Carlisle gestured towards the door and Esme entered with a tray of food.

"I won't take no for an answer, Bella, you need to eat." Carlisle said firmly.

Bella nodded, she knew she was outnumbered.

I was glad I didn't have to have this fight.

And then Carlisle's head jerked towards me.

"That goes for you too, Edward."

"Yes, I know." I replied.

"I plan to hunt tonight while Bella is sleeping."

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme and I will look over her. You have nothing to worry about. Alice has been waiting for you to join her."

"I know."

Bella and I looked at each other, she had a glint of fear in her eyes.

"It will be okay, love, you won't even know I'm gone."

Bella turned to me and grabbed my arm. I pulled her into both of mine.

"I know you need to go, Edward, I just…"

My body melted, despite its cold stature. Regardless of how on edge she was feeling and how I wasn't choosing my words carefully enough with her, the look she was giving said she still wanted and needed me. I should have felt broken by her gaze at the suggestion of my absence, but I was elated.

"Bella, I promise, you won't even know I'm gone." I said sternly.

"Okay, you're right, I'll be fine."

Esme moved forward to put the tray in front of Bella.

"Pizza with mushrooms, I know they are your favorite."

"Wow, thank you, seriously… I don't even know how to repay-"

"Shhh… honey, it's not necessary, let us." Esme said touching Bella's hair with her hand and running it down to her cheek. "We love you."

Tears started to pool at Bella's eyes. My family had treated her like a queen over the last couple of days. It was something she was going to have to get used to, I planned to do it for eternity.

"Thank you." Bella said simply.

"We'll leave you two alone. Bella, eat please." Carlisle said, kissing her forehead.

As Esme and Carlisle exited the room, Bella started in on the pizza.

"Wow, how is it that someone that can't eat can make such great food?" She asked, while chewing.

"One of Esme's many talents. You'd be amazed Bella, when you around as long as we are, you learn to appreciate things, even if we can't… y'know… actually enjoy them."

We shared a laugh.

It felt nice.

"I know you have to go tonight. I'm not trying to stop you, I just want you to-"

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. Eat."

"I am! I can't shove it in fast enough!"

Bella finished her pizza and I removed the tray from the bed, retrieving another painkiller for her. She swallowed the pill down and we settled back into bed.

A comfortable silence came over us while we embraced. We simply sat and enjoyed the touch of each other.

She broke it finally by talking about what happened at the police station. I shared with her my internal fury, and the vision I saw via Alice before Jasper was able to place me under his spell.

"How did it look?" Bella asked.

"How did what look?" I asked back.

"How did you y'know… kill them?"

"You want the gory details?"

"Yes."

"Well… I… crashed through the mirror and in less than a second I had both of them hanging by their necks with my hands and they were hanging three feet from the ground. I made them look into my eyes before I suffocated them and extracted their arms. Their bodies fell to the ground and with one move I was able to pull a leg from each of them and crash their remaining torsos against the wall. But that was all I got. The vision came and went within a second. Their eyes spoke of sheer terror. I can't say I wasn't satisfied."

The words flew out of me so easily and I wondered if I should have shared them. I can't say it was a vision that I didn't relish. It was a vision that I would hold to me only because it was how I would deal with the situation. How I could avenge her. The second I found her in the forest, after realizing the extent of what they did to her, it was what I craved. I knew that if I was so lucky to show up right after it happened on that forest floor, that is what would have happened to them. I wouldn't have been able to control myself.

They would be dead now.

I would have made sure they begged for it.

Bella sat there, looking at me, unable to blink, as if she could see what I saw. Her brown eyes were wide. She didn't smile at the fact of me annihilating them, but she seemed pleased at the thought of the trepidation they would have experienced. My Bella could never be happy about causing someone else pain, but I could tell she was happy that I gained satisfaction in Alice's vision, deep down inside she knew I needed it.

"What time is it?" She asked, shaking her head, trying to escape her thoughts.

"Roughly eight. Do you need anything, can I get you something?"

"No... no just you."

Ahhh…

"What time will you leave?"

"When you fall asleep."

"Should I sleep now? Do you want to go?"

"No, sweetheart, when you fall asleep, I'll leave."

"Okay." She smiled and I realized I would never tire of the sight.

A hurly burst of an interruption barreled through the door.

Emmett.

"Hey Bella, you've been up here for so long, but we've hardly chatted." He blurted.

"Hey Emmett – I never got to properly thank you for the crabby man voice."

"Aw shucks, Bella, don't mention it. It was a good time. Boy, you sure keep things interesting around here."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Emmett really did pull off a good job. My entire family was making me very proud.

"So… looks like you are stuck with us tonight while Edward and Alice go hunting."

Bella tensed up again, her head was laying on my chest.

Then again, maybe everyone but Emmett made me proud.

"Bella will be fine here, with you, won't she, Emmett?" I said, looking at him, tracing my eyes back to Bella so he'd get the drift that I wanted him to shut up.

Catching on finally, "Oh… yeah… we'll take good care of you. No worries! Besides what can Edward do? He wasn't even there when this happened!" Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett, maybe you should step out now and take my place when I leave?" I suggested to him firmly, albeit angrily.

Catching on again, "Oh sure… no problem… I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Emmett got up and left the room with which I was left with a shaking Bella.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you know he means well-"

"I know, Edward. I just…" she trailed off. "I think I'm tired now. Maybe it's time for bed. I'm fine."

Whenever she used that word, I knew she wasn't.

And we were back here again, things were grand and now the thought of me leaving had her terrified again. I had to do some damage control before I left her, before she fell asleep.

"Bella, I can wait another night, I'll tell Alice that-"

"No! You have to eat too, Edward."

My Bella, who was always putting others first was worried about me. It made me laugh silently, although not too silently, my chest moved under her head. She shot up to look at me. Her brown eyes gazed into mine.

"Edward Cullen, are you laughing at me?"

I couldn't help it – I was glad for the change in mood in the room and it made my amusement rise.

"You are laughing at me!"

I was out loud now.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, love." I said trying to curb it.

"What is so funny, Edward?"

"Why are you so worried about me?" I asked her, silencing my glee. "Worrying is my job, not yours. You cease to amaze me Bella. You always think of everyone else but yourself first, especially after everything that has happened!"

"So that's funny?" Bella asked genuinely confused.

"No, Bella, it's not, but I guess after a century you start to develop an unusual sense of humor." I turned my body to her and grabbed her into my arms and told her with all silliness aside, "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

And with that, unexpectedly, damage control had been done.

* * *

**Up next... Alice knocks some sense into Edward. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N There was a delay on updating, as my Beta, KH, read my first two drafts of this chapter and said "No - this needs to be better - you're not explaining anything." And she was so right. I guess good things come to those who wait - because this version of Chapter 10 is a million times better than what I started with. **

**So thank you KH for the awesome ideas and I hope you feel better :) **

**As ever... Alice helps Edward put the pieces together.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

We still sat together, her in my embrace, where she belonged.

"Are you tired?"

"No, not yet. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't have to leave yet. I'll wait as long as you want."

"No, it's okay. You can go. Really Edward, I'll be fine."

Ugh… here goes… I had to be honest with her.

"Y'know Bella, we need to talk. I don't want to upset you, but I know that when you use that word you really aren't. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I gently asked while I stroked her hair.

Silence was the only thing that followed my question. And that might have been worse than her using the word 'fine'.

I wasn't going to push. I didn't want to force it out of her. That kind of behavior would break the ice that I felt we were suddenly treading on.

"Oh Bella, I really wish I could I listen in."

"Hmmph."

It was the only thing she uttered. What was that? What did it mean? Maybe she was thinking about what Emmett said. Maybe she was upset I wasn't there. Despair flooded through me. I had to know what was going through her mind, fueling the silence in the room.

"Please talk to me." I whispered.

"I'm worried…"

Worried?

"The Buss Brothers are locked up, sweetheart, nobody can hurt you. That shouldn't even be a worry. You know that we would never let them near you. And Alice would see…"

"I know Edward." She sighed, as if I was stating the obvious.

Maybe I was.

"Tell me, Bella, what are you worried about, please?"

"Deep down inside, Edward, I feel used."

"Bella, you were assaulted. I know you feel that way now, but in time…"

"No Edward! You're not getting it!"

No, I wasn't.

"God, Bella, tell me, talk to me." I whispered urgently.

"I feel like I don't deserve the attention everyone has been giving me."

Of course she didn't. Bella didn't like people making a fuss about her. I knew that. That wouldn't change, though. We were all concerned for her. After all, everyone knew that she was the missing link to our family. Her presence made us whole.

Made me whole.

"Is this about my family?"

"No, not just that, but you."

"Me?"

Bella gingerly moved out of my embrace to look me in the face.

"Edward, I'm damaged goods. Why do you still want me?" She asked me sincerely as if she truly believed what she just said.

"What?" I was flabbergasted. How could she even pose that question to me? How could she even doubt our love? I've been there with her every step of the way, comforting her.

Her question left me… wounded.

"Bella, how could you even ask me that?" I said incredulously.

"Well – look at me! You're not exactly going to get first dibs, if you know what I mean."

I couldn't have her talking that way about herself. She was the center of my universe. In no way, in light of what had happened, would that change.

"Have you not been listening to me at all, Bella? Don't you understand my feelings for you? Do I really need to spell this out for you?"

"Maybe you should, because I'm going to have a hard time believing that you've waited some 100 years to be with someone who's tainted."

"Nothing that happened was your fault."

"Yes! I know that! That's what everyone tells me! But do you have any idea what I'm feeling inside? I feel used, abused, tossed aside!" Her heartbeat was increasing, following suit to her emotions, and I was afraid she was overexerting herself.

She stood still, head bowed, staring at the blanket on the bed, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm not good enough for you. You deserve better." She moved off the bed, away from me, to distance herself, validating her statement.

"Bella, come back here." I demanded, reaching my arms out to her.

"Maybe you should go hunting now." She said, sitting on the opposite corner of the bed with her back to me.

"No, I'm not leaving yet, not like this, not a chance."

I rose from the bed and went to kneel before her. She had her hands planted on her forehead with her elbows resting on her thighs and was breathing hard, through her sobs.

"I'm no good for you… I'm no good for you… I'm no good for you…" She was chanting over and over again while she rocked back and forth.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he rushed up the stairs. He had stopped outside my bedroom door.

_Edward, let me come in._

"No, I can handle it." I answered so quietly Bella wouldn't hear.

He stayed outside my door and I knew he was ready at any second to come and calm down Bella, if needed. Her racing heartbeat was a siren that I'm sure echoed through the house for my whole family to hear.

I put my cold hand on her back and started to move it up and down. No part of me believed she wasn't good for me, when in fact, I knew it was quite the opposite.

After a minute, her racing beat hadn't slowed down and my hand on her back, repeatedly going back and forth, was trying to remedy that.

Finally, calm started to fall over her.

Her rocking stopped.

For two minutes and seventeen seconds, silence once again filled the room.

"I'm so confused."

"I know, sweetheart."

I knew she was scared and what happened to her would be hard for anyone to overcome. But I wouldn't let her falter; I wouldn't let her give up on us. I made that decision before without her and it was almost the end of me. At that time, she believed in me and was willing to risk her life for my own.

I would make that up to her now and I would remind her that we loved each other, even if she was confused. And this would be another thing that we would survive together.

"I can't figure it out, Edward."

"Can't figure what out?"

"Why I feel I should go… but the thought of leaving you is so… unbearable."

"Why do you feel the need to go?"

"Because I need to remember who I am, who we are, what we are, what we will experience together. I feel like all of that has been stolen from me."

"And you think you can do that without me around?"

"Yes."

She looked up at me through wet eyes and my beatless heart fell to my feet. I didn't want to let her go, for fear that maybe she would never return. While she looked at me I couldn't stop my mind from wandering.

What if she was thinking of Jacob? He did heal her before. What if I did lose her to him?

I couldn't bear the thought.

Maybe she just needed to be closer to Charlie. I could handle that. Maybe she should go back to Charlie's. I would have to let her out of my sight then, but what if something happened and I wasn't there… again?

We looked at each other and I could see the anguish in her eyes. Our souls still felt like they were aligned, but teetered on the possibility that hers could veer off course.

Then finally, she spoke.

"I'm afraid to leave, but at the same time I know I can't stay."

Here we were – a tough road.

I could only make it simple and trust in her. _In us._

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all I need to hear."

I put my arms around her and she didn't move. Tears continued to fall from her onto my shirt. I wanted them there. I would take them with me when I left to hunt so a piece of her would be with me.

I picked her up from the corner of the bed and tucked her back in under the covers. I laid next to her and started to hum her lullaby.

No more words were spoken.

The night moved on and Bella fell asleep in my arms. I relished in the feel of her there. I would never get sick of her, no matter what she might think. I would never tire of it.

I could hear Alice's anxious thoughts downstairs of wanting to get our hunt on. I couldn't put this off any longer.

I extracted my cold body from Bella's warm one. She stayed on her side as if she still felt me around her. I moved to the other side of the bed and knelt down so I could say goodbye.

I touched her cheek and brushed a hair out of her closed eyes so I could look at her face for the millionth time. I could stare at it all night. I leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. In that moment I craved to kiss her more, deeper. I feared my chances of kissing her that way would lessen after the conversation we had tonight.

This would be the first time I wouldn't be within earshot of her after everything that's happened, and I knew I had to do so. For a moment I wondered if I should take her with me. Would she get much rest on my back while I tackled a deer? _No_. I thought to myself, she needs to rest. With that thought, I lowered my head, sighed and before exiting the room, I looked back on her face from the doorway, "I love you, Bella."

I walked down the stairs to meet my family.

Alice was waiting for me by the door with a very blank mind.

Hmmm…

There was no horrible singing, no memories of her and Jasper in compromising situations, _that one always kept me out,_ no Korean sign language, no lists, no chanting, nothing of any kind.

I had to admit. I was worried. I almost turned around and went back to the safety of Bella's side and the natural instinct to care for her.

But before I had to face the music that Alice had planned for me, I had a couple things to tell my family about my life upstairs.

"Will someone stay with her in our room? I'd feel better if one of you were there if she wakes up. The thought of her opening her eyes and realizing she's alone scares me. She usually wakes around 3 a.m. or so and it's my goal to make it home by then, but if she wakes up before that and she's in pain, please give her-"

"We've got it Edward. Do you really doubt our ability to take care of her?" Carlisle asked me.

"Geesh… he's like a mom leaving his kid for the first time." Emmett added.

"I just-"

Carlisle finished, "are worried. We know. Go. Hunt. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll-"

"Be back." I finished.

And with that Alice and I flew out the door.

Unexpectedly, after I took off running, I didn't realize how much I needed this, how much I needed to let go. I didn't want to be away from Bella, but this proved to relieve my frustration, my anger, my tension of what had happened over the last couple of days. Not to mention the conversation we had a short time ago.

I tried to brace myself for what was to come.

"Okay, Alice, spill it."

"Edward, let's have this conversation on a full stomach."

"Agreed."

Alice and I ran for about an hour which put me at a good distance from Bella. I stopped. I didn't want to be any further away. Alice came to a halt next to me. A strong smell of an unsuspecting mountain lion was a mere 15 seconds away from us to the east.

"It's all yours." Alice said, gesturing her hand towards the animal.

I didn't think twice, by this time I had become very hungry.

I followed its scent and crouched up behind it expertly. My many years of hunting allowed me to be swift and efficient, and I drained every last drop of blood the mountain lion could offer me.

As I drank I thought about Bella, about her first hunt. Will she be clumsy? Will her human traits follow her into her immortality? It was doubtful. But anything was possible when it came to her. She was an anomaly. Will she acquire a gift? It was possible; she does have special qualities about her: the inability for me to read her mind, her exceptional acceptance of the "freaks" in her life, and most importantly, her ability to look past our inhumanity, and see the goodness in all of us. I firmly believe that these traits would make her an extra-special vampire.

But would we make it that far? Our vow to the Volturri would have to happen. But is that what she still wanted? Would she marry me? Would what happened ruin us?

The mountain lion succumbed to its unfortunate fate and I awaited Alice's presence next to me and the dreaded conversation to come.

"Feel better?" She asked as she took up a patch of cold earth next to me.

"Yes, I do. And you?"

"I bagged a couple of deer and a turkey."

I jerked my head at her.

"A turkey?"

Alice chuckled.

"I'm kidding!"

"I wasn't sure."

"Aren't you lurking around up here, right now?" Alice pointed to her head.

"No, your blank mind scared me. I've been tuning you out since."

"Ahh… worked like a charm. I'll have to file that away and use it again if I need to."

"Spill it Alice. Let's get this over with."

"Are you still hungry?"

"I'm good for now. But depending on what you have to tell me, maybe I'll have to grab something on the way back."

"Okay Edward. I'm going to tell you what I see happening for certain. And that's it."

I trusted Alice, and since I knew this conversation was going to be about Bella and me, I had to trust in her advice even more.

"Before I say anything else, I need to tell you this. Everything will be okay."

Relief consumed me. The last time I felt relief like this was when Bella jumped into my arms in Italy and I realized that both of us were still alive. The mountain lion I held in my arms dropped to the ground, and I, along with it.

"But Edward, you are going to have to let her go."

The calm I felt was still prevalent but I had to know what she meant.

"What?"

"Settle down. The two of you aren't breaking up, you are just going to have to let her go."

"Alice- define letting go!" I asked, desperately. If I wasn't with her she may get hurt, something could happen. Like something that already happened…

"From what I can see, she's going to want to go back to Charlie's."

I was a bit relieved.

"So physically I have to let her go? Emotionally…?"

"Everything will be okay."

"Alice you keep telling me that everything will be okay. But just okay? Not great? Not better? Not… back to normal?"

"Normal will be restored, but you'll just have to be careful with her in the meantime."

"Please… Alice, explain."

Once again, I was desperate.

"Edward, listen to me."

"I'm listening, Alice. I'm depending on every word you tell me."

"Wow, do I have a calendar with me? I need to get this down."

"Hilarious. Get on with it."

"You've got smart instincts and you know Bella. Especially after the conversation you had with her tonight."

A part of me was wishing my whole family didn't hear it, but I knew better.

"You know, deep down inside what this is about. Let me ask you this, because it is clearly my job to bring it to your attention. How do you think she is feeling right now?"

"I know that she is scared and confused."

"Yes, she is, but why?"

It was so hard for me to admit this to Alice, because it wasn't the truth.

"She's afraid I don't want her anymore."

"And?"

Alice was pushing me to admit it. I got it. Here goes.

"I think she might be upset that I wasn't there to stop this. But above all, she's confused as to why I would want to be with her. She now thinks she's not enough for me."

"How does it feel, Edward?"

"How does what feel?"

"To finally admit everything she's been trying to tell you?"

"Not great."

When I first learned about what happened to her I vowed I would make it right and would continue to make her feel the way I always wanted her to. She was the center of me. I would never let her or anything that happened make her think otherwise.

As for what happened, I did blame myself, but the hard part was admitting that deep down inside, Bella blamed me too.

"I know your mind is running in circles right now. Stop!" Alice shouted at me. "Listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"Let's look at what the two of you have been doing. Every time you and Bella have entered into intimate territory and you stopped, she was upset you stopped, wasn't she?"

"Yes, but that's not new."

Suddenly I felt a slam against the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"That didn't hurt."

"Why didn't I see that coming?"

Alice just smiled. My sister had more talents that I wasn't aware of.

"When the two of you are close she's trying even harder to help _you_ erase what happened to her."

"She hasn't really acted any different than normal in that department."

Alice hit me again.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

Gosh… why didn't I see that coming?

"I need you to look at the bigger picture. Has she been short with you at times?"

"Yes."

"She's frustrated with her feelings. Everything that she's relied on has been based on you and now that's been taken from her. So her reactions to things are coming out… well… not in the best 'Bella fashion'" Alice said, using air quotes. "She truly doesn't want to alarm you, because she loves you. She's lost a very large part of herself she knew she would always give to you. And now that it's gone and can't give it to you, she's… well… very disappointed."

"I get it. I know, but one fact still remains. She's upset I didn't save her, isn't she?"

"She is. You've told her time and time again that you are her ultimate protector. When the whole thing was happening she was envisioning you to come to her rescue – just because you always had."

"And I didn't… I could've…"

"Stop it – don't blame yourself. She's alive. And Edward…" Alice grabbed me and made me look into her eyes, "She still loves you. I promise."

"You do?" I had to make sure, my confident demeanor that existed before Bella had been long gone before now.

"Yes." She stated simply, easily… truthfully.

"She's worried she'll lose you, her perfect boyfriend… fiancée… husband-to-be."

"She thinks I'm perfect?"

"According to this day's standards, yes, you are. No one else would have this kind of patience, compassion."

Perfect? Didn't matter… Bella only deserved the best and that was what I always vowed to give her.

"Bear with her, Edward. She'll get over this. It may not seem like it now, but she is as desperate for things to fall back into place as you are. You just need to remember her world has been shattered. She feels like her wedding night that she imagined with you is gone and while processing all of this, her human emotions are making her less than… well… patient."

"Wow Alice, how did you-"

"Jasper helped a bit too." She smirked at me.

My vampire thought-process where Bella was concerned made me slow down to a human's pace. I thought I knew how everyone thought. Hell, I'd been listening in on human thoughts for as long as I could remember. Why were Bella's such a mystery to me? I should have know this. I should have planned it.

"Did he help you come to this conclusion?"

"Yes and no. The conversation you had with Bella tonight helped us put the pieces together."

Alice and I sat for a moment listening to the wind in the trees, while I let our conversation set in. The last thing I wanted was to be away from her, to let her go. I would always feel the need to keep her from harm. It's hard for me to accept that the one thing she wants right now is less of me.

I would do it though. I wouldn't like it, but I would do it, we had to get back on track.

"Any last words for me, Alice?"

"Yes, just love her."

Of course, that wouldn't change.

"Are we done here?" Alice asked, breaking me from thought.

"We are. Thanks Alice for delivering the worst news."

"It may be the worst news, Edward, but it is the most important."

She ended her statement in such a fashion that I knew Bella and I would find a way, happily, to each other again.

We both stood up from where we were and starting running back home without a word.

"Do you need more?" She asked, halfway back home, halfway to Bella.

"I smell a deer."

"It's all yours."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, you are going to need your strength."

"I'll be right back, are you going to wait?"

"Yes."

I took off… that deer was mine. In no time, I had a poor unsuspecting animal in my arms.

I drank it dry, returned to Alice and continued running towards home.

We were almost there and I heard it.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Many thanks once again, to my Beta Extraordinaire, KH... who tells me when things I write can be an overkill... once again... you are right!**

**Here's another unusal long chapter- looks like Bella needs to bail. _Women__..._**

**On with the show...**

* * *

Bella had just woken up.

In less than a minute I was in the house, certain I tore off the banister, apologizing to Esme along the way, and entered our room.

Rosalie had my Bella in her arms.

"Edward!" She reached out for me.

"I got here as quick as I could, Edward." Rosalie said, helping Bella into my embrace.

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

She was trembling.

"Bella, it's 3 a.m. you should be sleeping."

"I can't. They were here, Edward! They were here, again!"

I winced. I took her face into my hands.

"Bella, they weren't here. I promise you. You are in a house full of vampires that won't let anything happen to you. You are 100% more protected here than you ever would be in a witness protection program. "

Alice probably wouldn't approve I made the point that our house was safer than Charlie's.

"I know! But when will these nightmares stop? When will I stop seeing them?"

"Bella, it will get better. Remember what I told you?" Rosalie said, bending down to grasp Bella's face in her hands.

"Yes, Rose, I remember."

What did I miss? Rosalie and Bella must have had a chat. Alice forgot to mention this.

Even though Bella woke up screaming my name, Rosalie seemed to have the calm for Bella.

"I'll leave you two alone."

As Rosalie left the room my eyes were on Bella. She threw her arms around me.

"Ow!"

"Be careful, that rib is still broken."

She dug her face into my chest in an embrace that eased both of us.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I know you were hunting, I didn't mean to-"

"I was on my way home… to you. It was good timing."

"Do you feel better?"

"I do. I don't need to leave your side for some time now."

She started to sob silently.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Of course I knew what was wrong, but I had to let her lead. "Please tell me." I pleaded. If she was ready for this conversation now, I was ready too.

"You're my security blanket, Edward. Ever since you've come into my life, I haven't needed to worry about anything. Which I will admit was a hard fact for me to get used to, but now that I am-"

"I will always protect you, Bella."

"But you didn't- where were you?"

My body just died all over again.

"Bella, I would have given my immortal soul to have been there for you. I would have done ANYTHING to change what happened."

"I know Edward, I know…"

"Please, please… sweetheart you have to believe me."

"I do believe you. I'm used to you sweeping in and saving me. That's all I could think about when it was happening. That you'd show up… I kept waiting-" She stopped suddenly, the realization of what she was saying, clouding her face. The truth of her feelings was surfacing.

"No Edward, I didn't mean it-" She sobbed.

"It's okay, Bella." I said evenly, without emotion. "Go to sleep."

"I didn't mean it… I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh… love, its okay."

Bella moved away from me and retreated back into the fetal position I'm sure she had woken up from.

There was a quiet in the room that weighed heavily on both of us. I didn't know what to say or how to take the pain away. After a couple of minutes I knew she was struggling to fall back asleep. I had to relax her and ease her slumber. I pulled out the no-fail plan, and that was to hum her lullaby.

As I held her in my arms, the familiar feeling of guilt overtook me. I have always blamed myself for what happened. But her thought process was dead on, she was right- I always did save her, and she could always rely on my vampire senses to protect her. However, this time, everything was against me, against her, _against us._ She had every right to rely on my instincts- it had saved her before. I had no right to be upset with her for her feelings in regard to my failure to protect her from what happened. She had every reason to feel this way.

Damn those wolves and the block they created in Alice's visions.

I wish I could blame Jacob, but I couldn't. I knew he would have stopped this if he could.

He wasn't her true protector.

I was.

And I failed.

Frustration filled my body and my mind could think of only one thing.

_I didn't save her._

Why didn't I? Why couldn't I?

I started to sob dryly and silently against her back. These men that did this had hurt more than her and Charlie, they hurt me, my family, everyone Bella loved and who loved her back.

Even Jacob.

After a minute or two of self-loathing, I made myself again focus on the positive. She's still breathing. My absence left her with a nightmare she would have to overcome… that we both would. But she was still breathing and alive.

I thought about the conversation Alice and I had and I would have to trust in that – we would be fine and things would return to normal.

I would just have to love her.

No problem there.

I held her close to me until morning came. At around 7 a.m. Bella started to stir in my arms.

With her back to me, I knew she had opened her eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered into the back of her neck.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Um… I'm okay."

Something didn't sound right. The comfort that my arms usually provided for her wasn't working this morning. I wasn't sure if I should speak or let her lead. I decided to remain quiet.

After a few minutes of nothing filled with my wish to read her mind, she spoke.

"I think I'd like to go downstairs for breakfast, if you don't mind. After I shower that is."

"Whatever you wish love."

Just love her. I can do that.

"Would you like for me to call Alice to help you?"

"No I think I've got it."

"Okay, would you like me to help you into the bathroom at least?"

"No, thank you."

Our banter was odd. It was as if we were speaking to each other carefully. It wasn't natural, it wasn't us. I didn't like it.

I got up from the bed and exited the room. I closed the door behind me and paused. This was so hard. I didn't like where we were. I didn't want this to be happening. It felt wrong to be so disconnected with her and there was no way for me to fix it.

I headed downstairs.

Pity.

My family's thoughts were cloaked in it, for me, for her, for us.

_Have faith, Edward. Just love her._ I could hear Alice say.

_I know. _

I nodded to her.

I moved into the kitchen and Esme was already working on breakfast for Bella.

_It will be okay, Edward. You two will work through this. You love each other too much._

Esme's words and warm smile comforted me. I couldn't imagine being without Bella. And for the moment I had to rely on the fact that she must feel the same way too.

I helped Esme by grabbing some bread and slipping it into the toaster. I got out a plate and set it at the table for her along with a fork, spoon and knife.

It was odd, such a human thing to do, set the table. I could imagine myself setting up a place for me to eat next to her. I would give anything to be human for Bella. I've actually day-dreamed about growing old with her, fathering her children, having a family, even right down to cooking and eating with her, relishing in her favorite foods with her.

That wasn't our reality. What stood ahead of us was a path no one had traveled before. We would be trailblazers, guessing and deciding as we went along. It was something I tried to prevent, while she was happy to encourage it. I just hoped that now, today, she still yearned for it. I had to believe that our life together was still possible.

I heard Bella stepping out of the bathroom upstairs and asked Alice and Rosalie in the living room from the kitchen to check on her to make sure she didn't need help.

I didn't hear their response, but I did hear them walk up the stairs to fulfill my request.

_Relax Edward, I see this working. She's going to need her space and she's going to ask you for it today. _Alice conveyed to me without uttering a word.

"Today? I'm not ready for it yet, Alice! I'm not ready to let her go!" I responded.

_Doesn't matter, Edward. I understand your hesitation. But you have to comply. Trust me._

A huge sigh left my mouth. I would watch Bella eat breakfast and would suggest we take a walk, maybe I could talk her out of it.

I would listen to Alice's visions and advice, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

The second the plan popped into my head, I did what I could to stay out of Alice's. I couldn't accept the fact that she would leave this house, at least not today.

Esme placed a ham and cheese omelet on Bella's plate along with the toast I prepared for her.

Alice and Rosalie rounded the corner with Bella, who looked happy to see me.

The happiness she had in the sight of me left me confident in abandoning Alice's advice. My plan might just work.

Her visions were based on people's decisions, right? Well my decision might be stronger than Bella's.

If I just convinced her, made her change her mind… this can work…

"Good morning honey!" Esme greeted Bella.

"Good morning, Esme." Bella responded as she eyed the plate in front of her.

"Hi, sweetheart. Sit, eat breakfast. I think Esme's outdone herself again." I said, pulling the chair out for her.

"I'm sure she did, everything I've had here has been nothing less than stellar."

Bella picked up her fork and began to stab at her omelet. I looked around the kitchen and didn't even realize that everyone had left us.

"I thought maybe we could stretch your legs and take a walk when you were done. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I would like that."

"Good."

Here we go again with the niceties. I couldn't stand the uncomfortable politeness between us.

Bella finished her breakfast and got up from her chair.

"I think it's time for me to stretch my legs."

I complied by getting up and taking her arm to help her out of the house.

Once we were outside, I let her arm go to see if she wanted my help. She surprised me by taking my hand.

Ahh… she still wanted me. She may have not wanted me to help her, but she still felt the need to touch me.

I felt like I was gaining victory over Alice.

I wanted to lighten the mood and make her forget about the serious conversation that was looming.

"Did you like the toast? I made it."

"I loved the toast, it was very good – just the right amount of crunch." Bella chuckled.

The sound of her surprised giggle was music to my ears.

"Oh… do it again… Bella." I begged.

"Do what again?"

"Laugh." I answered, squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't been doing much of that lately. And since I'm on the topic of apologizing…"

"What?"

"I'm trying to apologize to you."

"Why on Earth would you apologize to me?"

"I haven't been acting like myself lately, and I'm not sure when I will again. I'm afraid I'm bringing you down with me. It's not my intention at all-"

"Stop it! You've been through a horrible catastrophe and look at you? You're still here, with me. It's all I'm thankful for." I said, putting my arm on the small of her back, caressing it.

"Yes, but I'm afraid over the last couple days, I've-"

"No! I won't hear it… I won't hear you feel bad for how you think you've been acting."

"How have I been acting, Edward?"

It was an honest question, asked with sincerity. She wanted to know how she had been behaving, or more to the point how I've reacted to her behavior.

I paused. I couldn't talk. She knew I was stalling.

"Edward?" She asked, stopping, gazing at me and waiting for an honest answer.

"Well, Bella, I… you haven't hurt my feelings at all, if that's what you're wondering."

"I would never want to do that. I love you." She gingerly put her arms around me and much to my surprise, pulled me into a tight hug, Bella style.

"I know, love, I know…" I hugged her back feeling good about where this conversation is going.

"That's why it's hard for me to say what I have to next."

_No! I was wrong… it was still coming._

"No, Bella, please don't leave."

"Edward, I just-"

"Listen, I know you may feel like you need distance from me, from us. But it's a mistake, Bella. It's a mistake! Let me talk you out of it."

"Alice?"

I nodded.

"I should have known, of course she would have seen this coming."

We were stopped about 100 feet down the driveway from the front door. I imagined my family was listening to every word.

"Alice told me that I would have to let you go. I can't! I can't let you out of my sight, Bella! Not after I came so close to losing you! Do you know? Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do? I can't do it!"

I had my head pointed to the ground, staring at our feet. I couldn't bring it up to look at her. I was too afraid of her reaction. Damn Alice's vision, damn what she told me to do. I couldn't let her go.

Her silence spoke a thousand words. I let out a large breath in defeat and raised my head to meet her eyes. I knew she was crying. I could smell her tears.

"I don't want to do this, Edward. The last thing on this earth I want is to hurt you."

"Why then?" I shuddered.

I should have known better to think I could outsmart Alice. I tried to change it, but she probably saw that too.

When I heard the words come out of Alice's mouth, I knew it would be hard for me to accept when it came to fruition, the pain that followed though, was worse than I imagined. I believed my heart was beating in this moment, because I felt it breaking.

_The two of you aren't breaking up, you are just going to have to let her go. _I remembered the words she had for me. I couldn't process them at this moment. It only felt like I was failing her.

"Please Edward I don't expect you to understand this, I'm not sure if I even do. I just know that right now in order for us to get past this, I need distance. I need to be by myself. I have to repair what has happened to me in order for me to be with you again, fully. It scares me to be away from you. It really does. I just need to remember why…"

"Why what?"

"I don't know… I just can't find the words to explain it."

She couldn't tell me, but I knew. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew we both were on the same page, same paragraph, and same sentence. I knew that she didn't want to go, but she knew… and I did too… that she had to.

She needed time. Away from me. To remember how important we were to each other.

I could feel tears building up inside, wishing they could meet my cheeks. Bella saw my anguish and through her expression, I knew she wanted it for me too.

"Oh, Edward!"

Bella started to make up for my lack of tears. She dug her wet face into my chest and I grabbed her more forcefully than I ever had, wincing at the fact that I may have caused her harm. I thought if I could keep her here in my embrace she wouldn't be able to go anywhere. I would hold her to my chest to keep her near me, to make sure she was safe.

The actual act of letting her go was much harder for me to bear, even though I was privileged to the information prior.

This is so hard.

I had to love her.

I knew she wouldn't be asking me this if it was something she knew she needed. I believed in us. I believed in our future. I know that she would never intentionally hurt me, as I her.

_Have faith, Edward. _I heard Alice's thoughts echo back to me.

I would have faith. It was time for me to be strong.

_For both of us._

"Bella, please don't cry." My hand cupped her chin to bring her eyes into mine. "I know you love me."

"I do. More than you'll ever know."

"Than I will do this for you. Just don't expect me to like it."

"No, I don't like it either. But I will come back to you, Edward. I promise."

"When?" Even though I knew the answer.

"Today."

I let out another deep sigh. Alice, of course, was spot on. I should have known it would come to this. I just couldn't accept it.

"Right now?" I asked.

"As much as I don't want to say 'yes' I should." She looked at me with sullen eyes. "The sooner I say goodbye to you, the sooner I can say hello."

It made sense. As a vampire, I always knew I had time. But the time I spent away from Bella was excruciating and I wanted her back as soon as possible.

I decided to succumb to her wish.

"Bella, I have to ask, are you sure? What if-"

"We can't think about what ifs Edward. Nothing will happen to me. I want to stay with you I do. But I've gotten so used to-"

"Having me save you."

"Yes. It's not fair to you, I can't expect it all the time."

Bella turned away from me, sobbing. I turned her back to me and cupped her chin to pull her face to mine.

"I just need some time away from you to…"

"You need to learn to live without me?"

"No, that's not it…"

"I envy you Bella." I rubbed a tear between my thumb and forefinger.

"If only I could relish in this release." I said silently, dropping my head to the ground.

"Oh… God… Edward… I'm so sorry. Please. This is something I have to do for me, for us."

She placed her tiny arms around my waist and I embraced her. Her tears fell onto my shirt and I could feel the salt of them through the fabric.

_Just love her. She's confused. She needs time._

"Well then, I guess we better get you home."

We walked and she kept her arms around me. Through her embrace, I wondered if her words agreed with her actions. It was almost as if she didn't want to leave me. Regardless of what her head was telling her, I cherished the feel of her. I would file it away and bring it to the forefront of my mind in the days to come when I wasn't with her.

We walked in silence and I continued to keep a firm grip around her. We entered the house and stood in front of the stairs.

"Do you-"

"No, I think I've got it."

We climbed the stairs, her in front of me, I with a protective stance behind her to help if she needed me.

She didn't.

_This is for the best, Edward._ I heard Alice tell me.

We entered my room and it seemed Bella had more strength than I thought. She started to pack up her things.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No. I think I've got it. But thank you." She said, the polite edge returning to our conversation.

I didn't like it.

I had to try once more.

"Bella, please? Is this really necessary?" I pleaded with her.

She was in the bathroom and I heard a cease in her packing, followed by a deep sigh.

She returned from the bathroom staring at me across the room.

"You have to believe me. I'm doing this for us."

"I do. I just-"

"I know how hard this is for you." She said with empathetic eyes. "We are okay, I promise."

"Promise me?" I could rely on Alice's visions, but I needed to know from her, I had to be reassured.

"Yes." She said, walking towards me. She gingerly started to kneel before me, while I helped her down as I remained sitting on the bed. She grabbed my hands, brought them to her face and closed her eyes. "Just because I'm going to be with Charlie, doesn't mean you can't visit me."

A wave of relief flooded me. Even Jasper wasn't this good.

"Do you mean that? I can still see you?"

"Of course, Edward. This doesn't mean that I don't want you near me at all. I just feel the need to be in my own house, my own room, being… well… me."

"Okay, love."

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes." I answered.

Bella packed up the rest of her things, without my help as she requested and I watched. She placed several bags at the door and then turned to me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, your chariot awaits." I motioned my arm forward, still trying to accept the situation, through a gentlemanly gesture.

She giggled.

"I'll say this much, Mr. Cullen. You can still manage to make me feel good, even though I know you're doing something you don't want to do."

"Bella, I will always try to make you happy. I believe we will be together." I said, walking towards her, ready to pick up her bags. "That and I may also have a home court advantage." I smirked at her, letting her know that Alice had the inside scoop.

I couldn't help it, I leaned down for a kiss.

Bella leaned in towards me, taking the kiss and returning it. I grabbed her face and opened her mouth to let me in. She returned it with her tongue wrapping around mine as her arms snaked around my head grabbing my hair. I wrapped my arms around her lower back, supporting her stance, so she wouldn't feel any pain in her movements.

Our mouths moved together for a solid forty-five seconds before I pulled away and heard a soft moan, followed by a deep sigh.

"Now you do this to me? Now?" She said exasperated, a small smile escaping her.

"I have to leave you wanting more, don't I?" I smiled.

"That's dirty pool, Cullen, dirty pool."

I chuckled.

She did too.

"I should probably get you home."

"Yes, Charlie is expecting me and I think he may be a little too excited for a good meal. I called him last night and told him I'd be home today."

Yeah… that said it. Her decision was stronger than mine.

_Ugh… Alice… you were right._

We descended the stairs to see my family at the bottom of it.

"We know you have to go, Bella, and we understand." Esme said, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I want to thank everyone for everything."

Alice came forward to say her goodbyes.

"And we didn't have time for that makeover, did we?"

"I'm still wondering if we should ever." Bella chuckled.

"I know you are going to let me and I know where you live, so don't put up a fight." Alice responded.

Rose walked up to Bella and embraced her. "If you need to talk-"

"I know." Bella simply said. "Thank you."

Emmett pushed Rose aside and took Bella into his arms.

"Ouch-" Bella squealed.

"Emmett!" Everyone said in unison.

"Sorry, I guess you aren't completely healed yet. I'll have to work on that." He looked back at Esme who was giving him a disapproving look.

"We will miss you, Bella. We will still be watching over you, even though you aren't here." Carlisle said, kissing Bella on the forehead.

Jasper stepped forward, "If you need me to keep this one at bay..." He said, motioning to me, "…give me a call."

"Thank you everyone, I couldn't have asked for a better place for recovery or for a better family." Bella said, choking on her last words.

"Okay, love, let's go." I said, motioning her towards the door with her bags in tow.

Even though the goodbyes at my house were light, the heaviness of what loomed over us took presence in my Volvo.

After a few minutes we pulled up to Bella's house.

"Will Charlie be home soon?" I asked, looking at her.

"Soon I think, he knows I was coming home." She answered.

"I'd like to wait with you and help you get settled in, since he's not here, if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Okay." She answered with a smile.

I helped Bella out of the car first before I worried about her bags. We climbed the stairs to her front door while she got out her keys.

Once we entered the house the familiar scent and feel of Charlie's house flooded my senses and it drove home the fact that Bella wished this over my house, my family, my protection. I did my best to push it away.

_This is what she wants, for now…_

"Let me help you up the stairs, love, please."

"Edward, I think I'm-"

"Please?" I pleaded. "Even though you aren't at my house anymore I still want to fulfill my duties in taking care of you." I stated it simply. She had no argument.

"Okay." She succumbed.

My arms moved around her waist, while I directed us to the stairs.

"Easy." I said, while we started to climb.

We reached the top of the stairs and Bella's legs quickly took her to her room. Once inside, she walked around her bed and looked at the things she hadn't seen for a few days: her bulletin board with pictures of us, her friends, magazine clippings, her mom, and then she focused in on a picture of her and Jacob.

"Why hasn't he called me back? Or even Mom?" She asked rhetorically, sighing. "Edward, I guess you are the only one who truly cares for me, huh?"

Wow. How in the world do I respond to that? In all reality, I should have been happy. But I wasn't.

Bella collapsed onto her bed and started to cry.

"I thought walking into my room would comfort me, and now, I feel so alone." She said before her tears took over her speech.

"What? Alone?" I asked, crawling on the bed to spoon her. "No… no… Bella, you aren't alone." I said, tightening my embrace on her and feeling a little wounded.

"No, I'm not alone, am I? I have you, don't I?" She said.

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry, if I'm not enough." I responded.

"Not enough? You are. I just don't know what I am saying anymore! See? That's why I had to leave! I keep hurting everyone! I can't anticipate what I'm going to feel, it's just so… random… I'm so sorry…"

"Relax, love, I'll get your bags out of the car and then make you some lunch, okay?"

"Okay." She replied with tears.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Y'know... no one said I didn't like reviews...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Aloha! I'm updating from the great state of Hawaii! I'm having a fab vacation so far and was happy to see that the hotel had an internet connection - so I could post my next chapter! Thank you so much to my beta, KH, who I missed at Pearl Harbor this morning - I know that she would have been touched by it just as much as I was! **

**For those of you who have favorited my story I want to thank you - I've gotten a few more reviews lately and I love that too! I'm glad you are enjoying this story - God knows I've had a ball writing it!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

_"Relax, love, I'll get your bags out of the car and then make you some lunch, okay?"_

_"Okay." She replied with tears._

_"I'll be right back."_

**Chapter 12**

I went down to the car to grab Bella's bags. What was I going to do? How was I going to live through this? Did she actually think I wasn't enough? I was worried, looking within myself to find a remedy for her.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

A text.

From Alice.

**Don't worry. She has a lot of misplaced feelings that aren't coming out right.**

I texted back.

**Thanks. I needed that.**

With renewed assurance, thanks to Alice, I went back into the house with Bella's bags.

I dropped them at the foot of the stairs and went to the kitchen to see what I could whip up for lunch. I opened the fridge and realized Charlie didn't cook at all without Bella in the house.

I was able to scramble up some turkey and cheese to make her a sandwich. I put the sandwich on a plate with an apple I grabbed off the counter that still appeared to be in good shape.

I walked past Bella's bags and decided to bring her lunch first. I hadn't heard her stir for the last five minutes. As I climbed the stairs, I could smell her tears. I walked into her room and found her right where I left her. I placed the plate on her dresser.

"Bella? Are you okay? I brought you lunch."

I moved into bed and put my arms around her. She tensed.

"I used to be able to relax you, now I'm afraid that gift has slipped away."

"Edward, thanks for lunch and bringing my bags in."

Edgy politeness – here we were again.

I sensed she wanted me to leave, but I didn't want to go until she said the words.

Or maybe I should. I could make it easy for her, but I didn't want her to think I was being scared away. I had to remain stable, reliable, dependable, for her. I would form it in a question.

"Are you going to ask me to go?"

I was scared, a very unusual feeling for me.

"I think so."

"Can I at least stay until Charlie comes home?"

"It's okay, Edward, he'll be home soon."

Did that mean she wanted me to go? Or maybe she was having trouble deciding?

"I'll be okay."

Yep, she wanted me to go.

"Alright, sweetheart, if that's what you want." I responded reluctantly.

She turned around in my arms to look into my face.

"Come back tomorrow?"

"Absolutely nothing will keep me away."

My words hung in the air without her understanding what I meant. I wouldn't be away from her.

I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" I asked, smiling, trying to get her to return the favor.

And she did. Bella moved towards me and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for that." I said, rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

I pried myself away from her. It really was such an easy thing to do, but so hard. Before Bella my movements were effortless. For over 100 years, I never understood the actions that love created. I looked down on those who expressed them so freely and were weak to them. What was the big deal? You tell your body to do something and it's done. Case closed. I understand now. I understand how my emotions are stronger than my muscles. I finally understand love.

"Until tomorrow?" I asked warmly.

"Yes, until tomorrow." She blushed.

Her blush gave her away. It was true. She would be looking forward to seeing me tomorrow.

The kiss on her cheek wasn't enough. I wanted more. And I think she wanted it to.

I leaned forward to kiss her and she met me halfway.

Her mouth opened to me and I entered, graciously accepting what she was allowing. Our tongues moved together in a silent, mutual dance. Her kiss validated the need of my presence tomorrow.

My mouth was dictating the rest of my body. My arms pulled her closer, my legs grabbed hers, my body became molded against hers. Her warm, soft flesh fit into my cold, hard exterior as my mouth continued to devour hers. She tasted so good, so sweet, _so mine._

It took great willpower to stop. I had to let her rest. I had to respect her wishes. And not take her down this road too far. If we did travel down it further and I pulled away, she would only be upset.

She was left breathless and I had to admit for the second time today, a part of me enjoyed it. I had to seal this goodbye with a piece of me I knew she would miss. I knew it was a bit evil. But I believed it was an evil Bella would welcome.

I knew she wanted me still. Our actions together not only spoke, but shouted we'd be more than okay.

"I love you, Bella." I said as I got up off the bed and walked away.

I headed down the stairs as I heard a whimpered, "I love you, too."

I realized at this point, maybe I was being a little cruel.

As I was walking out of the house I recalled the promise I made to her: Absolutely nothing can keep me away.

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could back to my house. If anything did happen, I could rely on Alice.

I pulled the Volvo into the garage and hopped out as fast as I could.

As I started to run I could hear Emmett mumbling something about my inability to keep Bella's wishes by staying away.

"Do you really think I could? Imagine if it were Rosalie?"

That silenced him.

He concurred. "If you need us, let us know."

"Thanks Em."

I ran. I don't ever remember running this quick. When we moved fast we were a blur to human eyes. If I were human, these trees were vampires to me.

And here I was. In Bella's backyard quicker than I'd ever approached before. I planned to situate myself in the backyard tree until the next day.

I climbed up into the same tree I was in before, when I witnessed for the first time Bella's love for Jane Austen. It had been so familiar to me. Watching her, making sure she was safe and I was out of sight. The last time I sat on this branch, she didn't know who I was, how I was made, what I wanted from her, and most importantly that I was watching her.

Now, she may have a clue.

Even if Bella sensed I was out here, she wouldn't be able to push me away. I would draw the line there. She would have no say in that. I may not be by her side, but I would be with her, ready to spring into action to stop anything or anyone that would harm her.

Love defined a lot of things for me lately. But it did not keep me entirely away. In fact, it kept me closer.

I knew she was sleeping. It was that time in the day where she would have a nap. I guess everything appeared to be normal. I was still waiting for Charlie to come home, though. She said he-

And then I heard the cruiser come down the street. I could hear his thoughts.

_I wonder why she decided to come home? Trouble in paradise? I could say a lot of things about Edward, but I know he took impeccable care of her, along with the rest of the Cullens._

Oh, he finally understood me.

_Well, no matter what, I'm here for her too. I may not be as glamorous as the Cullens but something brought her home. I won't wonder what now, I'll just be happy she's with me._

Ending that thought, Charlie was already opening the driver's side door to the cruiser and walking in to greet Bella.

But she's sleeping! I wanted to scream. Don't wake her!

I needed to relax. I had to at least defer to Bella's own father to take care of her. Even though I wanted to bust through the door and give Charlie a few pointers.

"Bella? Are you here?" Charlie asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Bella was sleeping so sound Charlie's voice didn't wake her.

Charlie started to climb the stairs.

I could hear him open Bella's door quietly. He turned around and went downstairs, assuming that he saw her sleeping soundly and did not want to wake her.

I thought for a moment maybe I should go in and have a few words with Charlie. Should I tell him how long she slept in the afternoon? Should I suggest that Esme fix something for dinner and I could bring it over? And that when the food is placed in front of Bella she would need to be encouraged to eat it? Or if she is in pain that he should give her a painkiller prescribed to her?

A feel of uneasiness washed over me. I should talk to Charlie, I felt that having her home, out of my care, she wouldn't have the proper measures taken to ensure the rest of her recovery. If Charlie was so sure that she had 'impeccable care' while she was with us Cullens, well then maybe I should have a talk with Charlie.

Maybe before I decided to have such a conversation with the father of the woman who was to be my wife, I should probably hide the fact that I was a vampire who ran himself here without a car.

Yes, I would have to have a chat with Charlie while Bella was sleeping.

I climbed out of the tree and started running back to my house to retrieve my car so I could pull up to my soon-to-be-father-in-law's house with my car to ensure no odd suspicions could be formed.

As my feet carried me I actually did wonder if Esme should make something for Bella for dinner. I knew Charlie wasn't the best in the kitchen and that Bella had done the majority of that for him while she lived there. Yes, I would bring something for Bella to eat.

And hopefully Alice would anticipate this and Esme would already be working on dinner for Bella.

I came to a halt as I approached my front door. I haven't yet stepped foot inside this house without knowing Bella was in there waiting for me. I admit that didn't feel right.

I moved inside and went to the kitchen.

"Give me just a few minutes to prepare a lasagna for you to bring to Bella and Charlie." Esme said, without a moment's notice.

"She would have been a little quicker with it Edward if you would have decided on this earlier." Alice said, grinning.

"I'm trying to foresee everything I can, Alice, but I just realized that Charlie is no Wolfgang Puck."

"No worries, Edward, this will be ready for you to take over in a minute or so." Esme replied calmly.

"How is everything going?" Alice asked.

"You know, don't you?"

"I guess I do."

"I have to say the way you said goodbye was a little unfair."

"Unfair? Unfair how?"

"That's probably what Bella was looking for all along, Edward; your physical love towards her."

"Now? You tell me this now?"

"Wait, isn't that what she asked you when you left the house?"

Ugh. I had been defeated by my sister. She may have had a point. I had enjoyed the few intimate moments we had since she was attacked, but I never wanted to go too far. From now on, I won't be so afraid to touch her, caress her, kiss her more.

"It's ready!" Esme announced. "Baking instructions are on the top. Charlie should be able to figure that much out at least." She said, handing me the pan.

"Thanks Mom." I kissed her on the forehead, looked at Alice and I was out the door.

I jumped into my car and placed the dish in the passenger seat. I was glad that I was returning to Charlie's with the Volvo. A vampire running through the trees with a lasagna in hand would have been an amusing sight for my family.

I turned down Charlie's street wondering if Bella had awoken, as I drew closer I could tell she was still sleeping, and I could hear Charlie in the kitchen pacing back and forth wondering what he should do for dinner.

I was certain showing up on his doorstep with a lasagna ready to bake in hand will be a welcome sight for him.

I parked the car, clutched the pan in my grasp, and walked towards the front door.

I rang the bell and he answered it immediately.

"Lasagna, ready to bake. From Esme." I said.

He looked relieved and gestured for me to come in.

"Thanks." He said, as I offered it to him.

Charlie retreated to the kitchen, read the instructions Esme had written and placed the pan into the oven.

"Maybe you should preheat the oven first, Charlie."

"Oh.. yeah… it does say that, huh?" Charlie corrected his mistake and placed the pan on top of the stove while it preheated.

"She is upstairs sleeping. By the time dinner is ready maybe she'll wake up." Charlie said. "Did you want to hang around?"

What? Charlie was asking me to hang out with him while Bella is sleeping? What had gotten into this man?

"No, that's okay. I was here earlier for a while and she said she wanted some rest. Esme wanted to ensure that you had a proper dinner to share with Bella. I know you've been working a lot of overtime lately."

"I have and all for good reason. It looks like we have these creeps where we need them and now the system will take care of the rest."

Charlie believed this and in what he did for a living. He had a lot of trust in our judicial order and he planned on seeing these men serve quite a lot in time in jail for what they did to his only daughter. His thoughts were of ease, pride, although there seemed to be an underlying current of guilt that tugged at him, as he was the reason this happened in the first place.

I couldn't allow him to think this. He was a good man who did his job greatly.

"This isn't your fault." I blurted out.

He looked at me oddly, wondering why I would have said such a thing.

His face softened a bit. _Thank you, _He thought.

What was he thanking me for? My understanding of his job? Taking care of Bella? I wasn't sure. But it was the first time I had ever heard Charlie dream up those words to me, out loud or silently.

"I'd like to thank you and your family for taking care of her, Edward."

I started to wave my hand in front of my face to deter him from going further.

"It was our pleasure, Charlie. I love your daughter more than you could ever know and my family does too. We were very happy to watch over her. Actually, given the situation, we would have insisted on it."

"She's entering a good family, isn't she? I'm glad for her. I'm happy."

Wow! Charlie, a human, who I knew I was much stronger and faster than, was able to induce a state of shock onto me. Did he know the power his words had on me? Maybe so, but it was all I could ask for: his blessing.

"I'm sorry that something horrible had to happen in order for me to see that. Thank you, Edward."

"No, Charlie, thank you, I'm happy that we finally see eye to eye. I wish nothing but the best for your daughter, and that is what I intend to give her."

"I see that now." He responded, while grabbing my shoulders in a father to a son-in-law kind of way.

I nodded to him, happy I had a couple layers on to disguise my cold skin.

"Well I should go. Enjoy the lasagna. And I'm sure my mother would be happy to come up with dinner for you tomorrow as well."

I turned to the door to make my way out of the house and Charlie's final thought made me gasp.

_He is a good kid. I never saw it before._

I walked out of Charlie's house grinning from ear to ear. Oh I would have such a story for Bella tomorrow.

I got back in the Volvo and drove back home.

After it was parked in the garage I went in to tell Esme that her catering services may be required in the future.

"Edward. I'd be happy to." She said as I entered the kitchen.

"Thank you," kissing her on the forehead.

The run back to Bella's was a good for me. Running always was a therapeutic outlet for me. Vampires would never need a shrink, all they had to do was move their legs.

Before I approached the tree that I would call home for the next couple of hours I could smell him.

Yep. Jake and Billy Black were pulling up to Charlie's ready to visit.

I sensed he could smell me and I wondered if he would visit me later. For now, I would do what I do best: eavesdrop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N Thanks to KH for being my beta and I hope you are feeling better - let me know if I have to send Dr. Hannah Christianson over.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

_Before I approached the tree that I would call home for the next couple of hours I could smell him._

_Yep. Jake and Billy Black were pulling up to Charlie's ready to visit._

_I sensed he could smell me and I wondered if he would visit me later. For now, I would do what I do best: eavesdrop._

**Chapter 13**

I was afraid their visit might wake up Bella. However, it might be better if she did wake up now. Even though I didn't want it, she would be happy to see Jake and should wake up so she could eat dinner.

I heard her stir. Bella was awake.

She got up and carefully walked downstairs to greet Jake and Billy. She sounded happy to see them. I could hear the smile in her voice as she greeted them and gave Jake a hug.

_Geez… if I go in there tonight she'll smell like dog. _

I pushed that thought out of my head. I wasn't even sure if I was welcome tonight.

I sat quietly in the tree for the next couple of hours while Bella and Charlie caught up with Jake and Billy.

Bella recalled the events as much as she could and was comfortable with, while Charlie filled in the gaps and explained how they were able to find and arrest the Buss brothers.

Charlie told the story of Bella IDing them properly at the police station. Billy and Charlie toasted their Vitamin R and Jake and Bella touched their water-filled glasses to each other. The Swan residence was celebrating the end to a horrible event in its own way. And even though I was happy this was behind her, part of me wanted to be at that table.

However, I knew, someday, Bella and I would celebrate in our own way.

"So you stayed with the Cullens, Bella?" Billy asked.

"Yes I did. They were over-accommodating." Bella responded happily.

I think I heard it again: my heart beating.

"They did a good job with you, huh?"

"Better care than I could have imagined." Charlie answered.

For a moment I felt my presence wasn't needed. Charlie was speaking for me, accurately.

"I couldn't have asked for a better place to be." Bella said.

"But you are back so soon?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I am, seems weird. But I needed a little time to myself to put things back together."

"Are you and Edward…" Jake trailed off

"We're great. Better than great. He just knows I need a little time to myself."

Did she know I was listening? I wasn't sure. But I took it as a possible invite into her room later that night.

After dinner Billy and Charlie retreated to Charlie's flat screen to watch SportsCenter.

Jake helped Bella back upstairs to her bed.

"Why didn't you call me, Jake?"

"We've been patrolling, Bella. What happened to you… the pack has been on high alert. We just wanted to make sure nothing like that would happen to anyone else. Caution to the wind, if you will. And besides I know the bloodsucker was with you. I could say a lot of things about Edward, but one thing I will say is that he loves you. I know that. I was able to take care of business because I knew he was with you."

I was dumbfounded. Everyone was becoming a vampire lover these days… even the wolves.

"Wow, it took me to get beat up and raped in the forest for you to finally realize how Edward feels about me?"

There was silence.

I heard Bella's heart speed up.

"Bella are you okay?" Jake asked.

What was going on? Should I go in there? Why was he asking if she was okay?

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced for a second. It's been a while since I've said the "r" word out loud. It sounds so…"

"So horrible." Jake said quietly.

"Yeah Jake it was."

I heard Jake's arms crush Bella into his chest and was actually glad he was there to comfort her in this moment, although, it should be my arms around her.

But it wasn't about me, it was about her. I had to remind myself, this is how she would heal.

"Well let me know if there is anything I can do, okay?"

"Okay, Jake. Thanks."

I could make out a small peck of a kiss I assumed landed on Bella's forehead and heard Jake walk downstairs and tell Charlie and Billy he needed some air.

I got down from my tree and waited.

"I knew you'd be out here." Jake said walking to me through the backyard.

"Where else would I be? Do you actually think I would leave her unattended?"

"No. Thank you."

Jake extended his hand. I met his with my own. We exchanged a handshake filled with silent thanks. He thanking me, for staying where I was and I thanking him for understanding he is the best friend that Bella could ever want.

I only nodded in response.

He withdrew his hand and walked away.

It was unmistakable now: Jake and I finally understood each other's purpose in Bella's life.

I heard Billy and Jake make their goodbyes to Charlie and watched them leave.

I sat up in my tree, waiting. Waiting to decide to go in, waiting for a signal, waiting to grow a pair.

And then music to my ears: Bella opened her window.

It took me less than one second to make my way into her room.

"Hi." She simply said making her way back to her bed.

"Hi back." I responded.

I stood frozen. She obviously wanted me here, but I wasn't sure _how close_ she wanted me.

Bella pulled back her quilt and crawled into bed.

I remained frozen, watching her.

She turned her body sideways her eyes staring at the wall, her body motionless. She then patted the space behind her, inviting me to join her.

I moved slowly to the bed and crawled in behind her, carefully, pulling her into my arms.

"Thank Esme for the lasagna. It was delicious."

"I will."

I began to hum her lullaby and she was asleep in less than five minutes.

I sat there once again in familiar, but yet unfamiliar territory. I had held Bella in my arms so many times when she slept. I felt her warm blood against my cold body, listened to her steady heartbeat against my dead one, relished in her soft skin against my hard exterior. I had so many opportunities to define our differences, but now I understood how we were the same. Love doesn't recognize these contradictions. Throw out your list of pros and cons. Love doesn't listen to your brain, it follows your heart. And in this case, I could say, Bella defied all rules where vampires were concerned. She made mine beat again.

She slept through the night soundly and comfortably. I didn't want to take credit for it, but I wondered if she would accomplish this without my presence.

The night started to fade away and daylight started to creep through Bella's window.

I heard Charlie stir.

I took this as my cue to leave Bella's bed.

Before I left for the morning, I left a note.

_Bella,_

_I yield to one of your favorites:_

…_he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same…_

_If only these were Heathcliff's words, he would have been reading my mind._

_I love you. _

_Edward_

After climbing out of Bella's window, I perched myself inconspicuously back into my tree.

I heard Charlie say goodbye to Bella, descend the stairs, out the door, and into his cruiser.

Once again… do I go in?

Of course I did.

I climbed into Bella's window and heard the shower on.

Was she okay? Should I call Alice over? No, if Alice saw she needed help she would be here.

I quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen, and started to make scrambled eggs.

I heard the shower cut out and Bella walking back into her room.

After a few moments she gingerly descended the stairs in her bathrobe, wet hair hanging down her back.

As I was sure it was no shock to her, seeing me in her kitchen making eggs, she quietly pulled up a chair at the kitchen table.

"Y'know, I knew leaving your house would not mean I would be leaving you."

I smiled, while my back was still turned to her, finishing her eggs on the stove.

"Would you like some toast as well?"

I knew the answer, as I grabbed the bread that had just popped up from the toaster.

Still not turning towards her, I took a plate out of the cabinet, placing the toast on it, along with the eggs, right from the pan.

Walking to her at the table, with the plate of food in hand, I glowed at the sight of her smile.

"It's not Esme's, but I think it will do." I said, placing it in front of her.

"Will you ever grow tired of taking care of me?"

"No. I've waited a long time to take care of someone. Let me enjoy it."

With only a grin for an answer, Bella dug into her breakfast.

"Thank you for your note." Bella said after her fifth bite of eggs and after a couple dents into her toast.

"I figure I'd let the classics do the talking for me." I chuckled to her, while we shared a silent, happy moment.

"So, did you go through your catalog of poignant Wuthering Heights quotes while I slept?"

"It came to me somewhere around 1 a.m."

"One a.m., huh? Are you losing your super stellar vampire literary mind?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure I decided on the right one."

"Of course. Well, I liked it. Thank you."

"Then I'm glad I didn't go with the one I thought of at 12:30."

"What was that?"

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow morning."

"Well, then… in that case, I guess I can't wait."

I considered that an invite into her room tonight.

"Thank you." I said, understanding what she meant.

"You're welcome, Edward."

She finished her breakfast and I didn't want to overstay my welcome. In the house, that is.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked.

"Maybe some laundry? Charlie's clothes are piling up." She said, pointing with her fork to the backroom off the kitchen that contained the washer and dryer.

"I can help-"

"No, Edward, that's okay. I want to do it myself, get some normality."

"I understand."

I got up from the table and walked over to the other side, kneeling next to her.

"I won't be far away if you need anything."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Still on my knees, I placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She dropped her fork, put her arms around me and angled her body towards mine.

Our tongues met again and quickly grew hungry for each other. Here I was again, leaving her wanting more, using my power that she gave into so easily, and taking advantage of it. Over the last few days, I let my control slip more, eager for her to realize how much I wanted her, how much nothing that happened altered the way I felt about her. This was my plan. I needed to express that she would eternally be desirable to me, I would never want to not be at her side, feeling her, exploring her, wanting her to feel like the extraordinary woman I've been waiting for.

I broke away from the kiss, but let my hands linger on her cheeks. She sighed.

"I'll be back tonight, Bella. Count on it."

"I will."

I left her with a tender touch of my cold hands and walked to the door.

"Oh Edward?" Bella summoned from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"_I shall love mine yet; and take him with me: he's in my soul_."

I had my hand frozen on the doorknob. I couldn't move. I left her with a lingering intimate moment that I knew would dazzle her and she returned it with a sentiment of love, validating her love for me.

She wins.

I was trumped.

I continued to move through the door as I heard a chuckle of amusement from the kitchen.

My Bella, just when I thought I had her where I wanted her, she manages to surprise me yet again.

I crossed the backyard to my tree. Bella was amazing and she still in every way was mine.

I climbed up into the branch that was all too familiar to me.

The morning passed quietly. Bella did some laundry for Charlie.

I heard Bella's phone ring at around 10 a.m.

"Mom!"

Renee had finally returned Bella's call. I was glad, Bella's happiness exuded from her with her greeting.

"Why haven't you called?

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm back home with Charlie."

"I know I just called there and talked to Esme. She said you went home."

"I needed a little space, with a side of routine."

"Are you and Edward…"

"We're fine, Mom. He understands. He knows I need this. Why didn't you call back sooner?"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, while I was debating on whether or not I should fly up there, Phil got hurt on the field. He's been in the hospital with a bad knee and had to have surgery. I was trying to call your cell phone but something must have been amiss. So I tried the Cullen house and she told me you left. I wanted to talk to you sooner, honey, I did…"

"I know, mom, I've been fine. You don't have to explain. Trust me, I had impeccable care there."

"Then why are you home?"

"I felt I needed to stand on my own two feet for a bit."

"Do you want to talk about it, Bella? We really haven't talked about what happened. I can book a flight right now, honey. I want to be with you."

"But what about Phil?"

"He'll be fine. He's home and managing pretty well. He knows I'm itching to see you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Besides, I need to meet this family that will soon be your in-laws."

I heard the rest of the conversation as Renee made plans to come to Washington. Bella seemed to be very pleased to finally be seeing her mother.

They exchanged goodbyes and Renee had promised to contact her later with her arrival information.

I would offer to drive to Seattle to pick up Renee from the airport. Of course I would make sure Bella rode with me.

Then my phone vibrated. A text.

Bella: _Join me for lunch?_

I decided to play with her.

I texted back:

_I didn't see any mountain lions in the kitchen._

I heard a laugh from within the house.

Bella: _You didn't smell the one I was keeping in the basement for you?_

Me: _That was my breakfast._

Bella: _Darn I'm fresh out then_

Me: _I'm coming in_

I gave her a chance to actually read the text before ringing the doorbell.

Bella moved to the door slow and steady still favoring her broken rib.

"Ringing the doorbell is a new thing for you isn't it?" She asked playfully as she opened the door.

"I thought my proper manners might merit an invite to spend the afternoon with you."

Bella simply blushed in response.

I took that as a good sign. I figured she wouldn't have invited me in to watch her eat lunch if she didn't want me here at all.

"Can I make you something?"

"I think I've got it." She said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Bella, I know you are still favoring your rib and you've been moving around fairly well for the morning. I'd like it if you would rest and at least let me make you lunch."

"How do I say no to that?" She said, retreating to a chair at the kitchen table. "It's like you've got a medical degree or two to back it up. Are these doctor's orders?"

"Let me speak for Carlisle if he were here." I cleared my throat in a very human way to amuse her. "Bella, you need to sit down and let me take care of lunch. You've moved around better than expected this morning, but I can't have you overdoing it." I said, in my best Carlisle voice.

Bella was laughing. It was uncontrollable, fun, life-as-it-should-be laughter. I was elated to hear the sounds coming from her. The only right thing to do was to join her. We shared a moment that was too few and far between over the last week. I started to feel us mold back to where we should be.

Bella had really killed the monster inside me. My natural predator instinct seemed to have softened tremendously due to my love for her. I've managed so much control where she was concerned that I've been able to protect her from her ultimate threat: me.

"What can I make you, love?" I asked still trying to curb my laughter.

"Whatever you decide to whip up I know I'll love."

Eyeing up some bread and a few good slices of turkey remaining, I made Bella yet another turkey sandwich for lunch. I accompanied it with a parasite-free orange, which I broke apart to make slices for her.

Bella started to laugh at me as I placed the plate in front of her.

"What is so funny?" I asked, desperate to keep up this playful mood we were in.

"It's not you." She said, grabbing the sandwich off the plate. "Sometimes I wonder what Charlie ate before I moved in with him. There's nothing in there!" She said pointing to the fridge.

"Is that why you invited me to join you for lunch? You wanted to see what I would pick for you to eat that wouldn't make you sick?" I asked, playful mood still evident in the air.

"Maybe." She said, smiling. "But I think it was because I missed you." She admitted, her tone escaping all playfulness.

"Well, I think that's a better reason." I responded.

"I'll have to make a trip to the grocery store this afternoon. I think even all the fish that he had in the freezer is gone too."

"Y'know… truth be told, I love grocery stores." I said chuckling.

"You do? I would have never guessed that!" She said in a mock tone. "Well it's a good thing you rang the doorbell, Edward Cullen." She stopped, looking at me, between bites in her sandwich. "Your proper manners just earned you a round trip to Forks Thriftway, should you choose to accept."

"I think I can fit it in." I said, smirking at her.

"Of course, I have only one condition."

"And what would that be Miss Swan?"

"I would like to drive."

"I think I can live with that."

"Good."

"Does that mean we'll be taking your rust bucket that's parked outside?"

"Hey, don't hate the truck. I haven't driven it since…"

Oh no. Playful mood gone. I really was an idiot.

"Bella we can take-"

"No!" She screamed throwing the sandwich on the plate.

It was time for damage control.

I got up immediately and went to her side.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I heard her heartbeat speed up.

She said nothing.

"Bella, please, talk to me." Her head was down staring at her lap. "Love, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She looked up and stared in front of her.

"Bella?" I asked her, looking for some kind of answer.

"I need to face my demons, Edward."

"No, you don't have to do that, not today. You were so happy… we were so… I shouldn't have said anything."

I remained kneeled next to her as she moved her head to look at me.

"I have to."

"No you don't. I'll get rid of it. If you want, you'll never have to see it again." I pleaded with her while I took her face into my hands.

"I have to."

"No you don't!"

"I have to!" She declared, more to herself, than to me.

I dropped my head with a sigh. In the midst of trying to calm her down, my brain caught up with what she was trying to say. She needed to do this. This was the next step she needed to take in order for her to heal, to make everything whole again. I wouldn't let her do this alone, I would be right next to her, as I always promised.

"Okay. But I'll be right next to you, Bella. Please don't order me away."

"Of course Edward, I need you to be there. I've always needed you to be there." She said with finality and wet eyes.

I took her in my arms and held her. I had to make her understand the support I would give her, the support I was always ready to give.

"Should we go now?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Yes, please."

I extracted myself from her and stood up. I extended my arm to help her up. Once she was to her feet she hugged me. "Thank you."

I stroked her hair some more and ushered us towards the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I had to ask again, once more.

"Yes."

Bella grabbed her coat from a hook near the front door. I took the coat from her and helped her in it. She retrieved her purse from the same hook and both of us walked through the front door.

Once outside we headed towards the red truck that held the memories from that horrible day. I walked around the truck to the driver's door and carefully helped her step up into it. I closed the door and meandered around to the passenger side and hopped in.

I looked over at Bella and saw wet drops from her eyes.

"We can sit here as long as you like, sweetheart. Whenever you are ready."

"I'm ready." She said, as she pushed the key into the ignition and fired up the engine.

Bella heard the roar of her beloved truck and a smile came to her face. From what I could tell, her head started to swarm with the beloved memories she had of her truck, as she pushed the bad ones out.

She threw the handle into drive and we were off down the street.

"You're smiling." I said, more as an observation.

"I remember the first time I crawled into this seat. Jake was pretty proud he fixed her up for me."

"This car came to you out of love." I responded, finishing her sentiment.

"It did. And that's how it will remain for me."

"Good." I said, moving my hand to her thigh.

We continued to the grocery store in silence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N We are nearing the end - just a few chapters left. I want to thank everyone again for putting me on alert and/or leaving reviews. Also want to thank KH - sorry I burnt your floor last night :(**

**On with the show...**

* * *

_"This car came to you out of love." I responded, finishing her sentiment._

_"It did. And that's how it will remain for me."_

_"Good." I said, moving my hand to her thigh._

_We continued to the grocery store in silence._

**Chapter 14**

Bella parked the car and I got out, walked over at a quick human pace to help her out.

"Thanks. That is still a little tough for me."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

We walked in and got the necessary items that Bella usually had stocked for Charlie. After Bella and I had argued over who would pay, I quickly gave the cashier my card, beating her to the punch.

She pouted in response and I merely smiled at her.

"Let me enjoy taking care of you." I whispered to her.

"Well, since I was too slow, I guess I'll just accept it and say 'thank you'."

I grabbed the two bags and we made our way back to Bella's truck.

As we approached the truck I saw two familiar faces staring back at us, standing next to my Volvo.

"Alice? Jasper?" I asked. "Why did you drive my car here, something wrong with the Porche?"

"No- you may need you car later. Hi Bella!" Alice went in to give Bella a hug. "We thought we'd see what you were up to."

_Edward, the Buss brothers may escape._

I froze, my eyes still wide from Alice's silent communication. Thankfully she still had Bella in a hug and was immune to my reaction.

_Don't say anything to her. Jazz and I felt the need to hang out with the two of you this afternoon in case something happens. I'm sure everything will be fine. This is merely a precaution._

Bella extracted herself from Alice and offered Jasper her greetings.

"Do you guys want to come back to Charlie's? Keep me company this afternoon?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alice gleefully accepted. "I've missed you."

"We'll meet you back at Charlie's?" I asked them, eager to continue discussing what Alice may have seen in her visions.

Once we were on the road back to Charlie's, Bella could tell something was up due my still evident reaction to Alice's vision.

"What is it, Edward?"

"What?" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Alice and Jasper meeting us? All of a sudden you're quiet? What are you not telling me?"

"Bella, I-"

"Please don't upset me, you know how much I hate it when you do this."

"Can we wait until we get back to Charlie's? I'll tell you everything then."

"So something is wrong?" She said in a worried tone.

"Listen to me. It is very important that you listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes, of course."

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing or nobody will harm one hair on your body. From here on out I will never allow it."

"So now there is a threat to my well-being? Should I call Charlie?"

"No." I said sternly. "We will handle this. I mean 'we' as my family. There is no reason to worry, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Edward, I know, as long as I'm with you, I'm safe."

"That's correct." I said sighing, touching her thigh with my hand.

We pulled up to Charlie's, with Alice and Jasper parking behind us.

I knew there were no human eyes watching I was out of the car in a flash helping Bella out.

"Okay, Alice. Spill." Bella demanded.

"I haven't seen much, just several escape scenarios they must be planning in their head."

"We need to call Charlie!"

"No Bella." Alice replied. "It's only speculation at this point. There's nothing concrete."

Bella started to walk towards the house while I grabbed the two bags out of the back.

"Is that the whole truth?" I asked Alice in a low voice that only her and Jasper could hear.

_Yes, Edward, it is. If anything more develops you'll see it._

We moved into the house and I joined Bella in the kitchen helping her put things away.

Once we were finished, we joined Alice and Jasper in the living room.

"There's no reason I should be afraid, right?" Bella asked.

"Oh my God, no!" Alice responded.

Jasper shook his head with calming eyes reiterating Alice's message.

I simply walked behind Bella and placed my arms around her.

"Do you remember what I told you in the car?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, but I-"

"Shhh. We have you more than covered." I cut her off, while I could hear her heart speed up. "Do you want to go upstairs and lay down?"

"Um, maybe…"

"Okay, let's go."

"You two will be fine here?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah… Jasper wants to watch Oprah." She said pulling the remote from Jasper's clutches.

"Ah.. no, Alice, I think you do."

Bella and I shared a relaxed laugh at the musings of my siblings as we made our way upstairs.

After we entered Bella's room I pulled the blankets back on the bed so she could crawl into it.

"I guess there's no getting rid of you now, huh?"

"I'm afraid not. Your plus one is going to hang around now, along with his plus two." I said motioning downstairs, referring to Alice and Jasper.

Bella giggled as she got into bed under her blankets. I moved in behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"How's your rib?"

"It's better – but I did move around a lot today… I think it may be just a little sore."

I got up from the bed to get her a painkiller and a glass of water from the bathroom.

"Take this."

Bella sat up and swallowed the pill.

"Maybe we should have Carlisle look at it?"

"Is there any way I can talk you out of that thought?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

Ahh… sweet victory. I would quit while I was ahead.

Time to change the subject.

"Is your mom coming to visit?"

"You are such an eavesdropper!"

"It's what I do best." I said, grinning behind her.

"I'd be happy to take you to the airport in Seattle to pick her up."

"Is there any way I can talk you out of that thought?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

She was asleep in less than five minutes.

I laid there thinking about what would happen if those inhumane creatures were to escape. Would I let them? Would I allow them to come back here and think they could finish what they started with Bella in order for me to finally destroy them?

The temptation was too much. The venom pooled in my mouth and I started to think about sinking my teeth into their flesh. One thing was certain. They wouldn't get close to Bella. They might believe they could touch her, but I would never let them. For a moment I wished they would escape so I could indulge in my fantasy of ending them, slowly, painfully.

Carlisle had tried to warn me against this. He told me to 'trust the system'. I had to admit, if they were in my grasp with no one around, I'd have a hard time honoring his wishes. And if the worst did happen and I was able to have my way with them, I would worry about Carlisle's forgiveness later. Nothing mattered except Bella. They would never touch her and I would make sure that they would receive retribution for what they did to her.

It was late afternoon and the light from the overcast day started to disappear outside of Bella's window. Charlie would be home soon and I would maybe have to explain why there were two extra soon-to-be in-laws in his living room.

With Bella still sleeping, I slowly removed myself from her and walked downstairs.

Alice and Jasper were still on the couch, looking as though they hadn't moved in hours.

"Anything new?"

"If I see it, so will you." Alice said in a monotone voice. "They should be on their way to Washington State Penn in Walla Walla and have no chance of escape. They were trying to figure out a plan Edward, and for a moment I guess they had a good one. But I don't see anything now. So I would assume that no news is good news."

"I think we can carry on with life as planned." Jasper added.

"I've curbed the wedding talk for the time being, because I figured Bella needed some space. But I think tomorrow I might start it up again. Believe it or not, but I see it as a welcome distraction for her."

"I don't want to push her, Alice. She's still recovering and she needs to at her own pace. I will not jeopardize her happiness for anything."

"I know, I won't go crazy. I promise. I think I'll just start by talking flowers."

"She still wants to marry you, doesn't she Edward?" Jasper joked.

"Of course she does. I don't see that changing at all." Alice interjected.

Her response put me at ease. I never thought to ask Alice about our actual plans for marriage and Bella's intentions of keeping to the plan, so this conversation calmed my fears.

"We should go, Jazz. Charlie is going to call and suggest that you and Bella have dinner with him at the diner."

"Ha ha." Jasper said laughing at me. "Time for you to play human."

"You extract way too much joy out of that, it scares me." I said to my brother.

"You should be scared. I would be too if I had to consume horrible human food in front of my soon-to-be father-in-law."

"Small price."

"You keep thinking that buddy." Jasper patted me on the back.

"I'll see you guys later. You don't need a ride do you?" I asked, reminding them they drove my car here.

"No, we'll hoof it home." Jasper replied.

"Tell Bella we said goodbye and that I'll see her tomorrow to talk flowers." Alice added.

"I will."

I watched my siblings leave as I thought about what Jasper said. Geez, I better gear myself up for downing a cheeseburger in front of Charlie. Truth be known, I liked my meat rare, very rare…

I went upstairs to Bella, who was stirring in bed.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 5 p.m. I'm told Charlie's gonna call-"

And the phone rang.

Bella got up out of bed slowly, but moved downstairs as swiftly as she could by the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Bells! Come meet me at the diner for dinner."

"Um, okay, dad. Edward is here-"

"Tell him to come too."

"What time?"

"How about in a half an hour?"

"Okay. Sounds good."

Bella hung up the phone and looked at me with sorry eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"I think I can handle it."

"No Edward, it's okay, you don't have to."

"I want to." I said with sincerity.

I know Alice's visions were moot now. It looked like danger had missed us this time but I figured it would be good practice for me to sit with Charlie and act like I had warm blood.

"You don't want to leave me do you?"

"No. Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

"Rolling Stones?"

"Hey, I lived through the 70s, y'know."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget…"

"We'll have an eternity to remember these things about each other, love."

"Yes, we do. I'm looking forward to it."

Bella walked my direction and wrapped her arms around me. I dipped my head to meet her mouth with mine.

"Show me a little piece of eternity, Edward."

"Oh Bella…"

I picked her up slowly and wrapped my arms around her, cradling her carefully. I moved us to the couch in the living room where my tongue sunk deeper in her mouth. She urged me on by grabbing me tighter and opening her mouth wider, inviting me in, coercing me in further. I could not decline the invite.

I tilted her fragile body back on the couch while I pulled away from her slightly just to see that she was comfortable, so that I could move forward.

"I promise you, no one will ever hurt you." I said calmly, the conversation with Alice still forefront in my mind. But I pushed it away while I took in the sight of her in front of me. Bella and I were here together on the edge of something I knew I couldn't finish, but it was something that I knew we both wanted to explore more.

"I know Edward. You'll never let anything happen to me."

"You're right, baby. You are everything to me and worrying should hold no place in your head."

"Kiss me."

It was really a simple request. But the way she said it implied more. She wanted me closer to her, she needed it. And I needed her.

"Gladly."

I dropped and pressed my mouth to hers again. We moved at a steady, slow rhythm, one we were comfortable with. I picked up the pace a bit and she followed. My hand cradled the back of her head while my other hand ran down her torso, passed her broken rib and moved to her lower back where I comfortably moved her body towards mine.

My tongue continued to explore the inside of her mouth. I withdrew so I could explore the other parts of her body.

"Yes, Edward, please…"

I moved down her neck and planted open mouthed kisses on her collarbone. Her breasts were mere inches from where my tongue was landing but I couldn't bring myself to go there, once I encountered such territory, there would be no stopping and I was certain I wouldn't be able to turn back.

I retreated back up her neck with more kisses and I savored her sweet taste. It was a preview of what was to come. A small fraction of what we would feel by sharing each other's love. We would indulge in each other someday, someday soon, I hoped, and I could stop putting the brakes on it, like I should this time, because I knew our timing was wrong.

My face was in front of hers, with my arm still under her lower back, caressing, exploring the top of her backside. My Bella was the sexiest thing I'd ever capture with my sight. And she was still mine and mine to have. I would make our first time so special it would make both of us cry.

"Please Edward…"

"No... " I whimpered.

"Why not?"

"This is not the time. After what you've been through, I'll have to work first on erasing it from your memory. That's not how it should be Bella, that's not how it will be between us. It will be special, full of love, the things memories are made of. Not here, not on a whim on Charlie's couch before we meet him for dinner. I love you and I promise you that our first time-"

"But I'm already-"

"No! We love each other! And that's what we will have - love - both of us, together, it will be right. Our first time will be so memorable, so exceptional, that it will wipe away any horrible thoughts you have surrounding that day. It will happen."

The emotions she was feeling fell into understanding my own and tears cascaded as a result. She was going to let me show her how great it could be. We could both abolish all the memories that she experienced on that day. I thought once again on the two men that brought this horror on her. How they had taken something that can be so right and make it so wrong.

She shifted under me and sat up.

"I want you Bella. I've never wanted someone so much in my whole life." I said with a heavy breath, grasping my hands on her face. "I won't let anything ruin us."

"I'll hold you to that."

"This is nothing compared to forever. Trust me."

"I do." She said breathlessly.

I went in to give her a chaste kiss that lingered longer than I expected. Our foreheads touched and we stared down at each others' mouth. "We should probably meet Charlie." I said pulling myself from her.

"I'll run upstairs and get changed."

Once Bella was changed we headed out the door and I walked towards my car. She stopped.

I looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm driving."

"Why do you get to decide?" She replied playfully.

"Because. My car will actually get us to the diner. You don't want Charlie to ask why your hair is windblown from riding on my back, do you?" I asked standing holidng open the passenger side door, opening iurging her to get in.

She walked towards me blushing and smiling.

"Someday Edward, you will understand my love for my truck."

"I'm not so sure about that." I replied, shutting the door for her after she climbed in.

"What is so wrong with it?" She asked, trying to hide her laughter, while she pointed to the red beast.

"Do you want the top ten reasons or the top five?"

"I give up." She said, defeated.

I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I want to drive. I like control."

"I've never noticed that." She sighed, looking at me.

"I love you." I winked at her. "Now put your seatbelt on, please."

"I love you too." She said, clicking the belt at her waist.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love me some reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks to KH for betaing :) We are nearing the end... and I'm starting to get sad. Thanks for reading everyone and I hope all those who celebrate Thanksgiving have a wonderful holiday!**

**On with the show...**

**

* * *

**_I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I want to drive. I like control."_

_"I've never noticed that." She sighed, looking at me._

_"I love you." I winked at her. "Now put your seatbelt on, please."_

_"I love you too." She said, clicking the belt at her waist._

**Chapter 15**

We pulled up to the diner a little late, but Charlie seemed unaffected, busy reading the day's paper in his usual spot. He saw us come in and stood up.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said walking towards her, helping her sit down in her chair.

"I've come a long way Dad, no need to baby me, besides this one has trouble letting me walk up the stairs by myself." She said, pointing to me.

"My father's a doctor, I've been conditioned." I said laughing.

"So what did you kids do today?" Charlie asked, sitting down.

"I did some laundry and replaced the mold in the fridge with actual food."

"Sorry, should have stocked up for you."

"It's okay, Dad, it was nice to get out and go to the store. I drove my truck." Bella said the last part with enthusiasm, as if she accomplished a major endeavor.

"How did that go?" Charlie asked with concern.

"I wasn't sure at first." I cut in. "But after a while, it looked like she missed it."

Charlie looked at Bella and found her grinning. "Well good, then. That's a promising start to a good recovery, huh?"

"I feel good, Dad. I've got some help." As the words came out of her mouth she brought both of her hands above the table and grabbed both of ours at the same time.

"Well let's order then!" Charlie exclaimed.

I ordered a cheeseburger and fries and tried to hide the disgust from my tone.

I didn't think it could get any worse, but it did, the second it showed up in front of me. I could do this I thought. I'm a vampire! Nothing is off limits to us. Why am I afraid of a piece of dead meat?

_Because it's not dripping with blood._

Bella picked up on my silent internal struggle and very subtly pushed the ketchup my way, helping me play the part a little better. What could it hurt? Ketchup at least looked like blood, didn't it? I picked up the bottle and squirted some on the brown cheesy patty in front of me.

"So they're gone aren't they?" Bella asked her dad, knowing he would understand who she was referring to.

"Yep, Sam took them to Walla Walla today."

"So they are going straight back to prison?" Bella said, looking a bit confused.

"Yep, you violate your parole; you get a one-way ticket back to your cell. You wait for trial there."

All of a sudden it sank in. I froze. Thankfully Charlie and Bella didn't notice my paralyzed state.

"Charlie, you said Sam took them?" I asked calmly, trying not to raise alarm with Bella.

"Yeah. Sam Uley started working for the state part-time transporting prisoners. He was exceptionally giddy about hauling those two. Probably gave them some extra hell on the way for me." Charlie said, laughing at the thought.

"When did he start doing that?" Bella asked, still not catching on.

"Today was his first run." Charlie answered.

Charlie's radio cut into the conversation. "Chief Swan?"

"This is Swan." He said speaking into his radio.

"We've got a 904B at 208 Water Street."

"Building fire." Charlie said to himself. "I'll be right there. Cora, can you put this on my tab, I have to run."

"You got it Chief."

Charlie kissed Bella on the side of her head. "Edward…"

I raised my hand up to let him know I understood. "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you." He said, heading towards the door.

"Be safe." Bella warned.

"Always am." We heard him say right before the door closed.

Bella and I watched Charlie jump in his cruiser, flip on his lights and race out of the parking lot.

"I hope everyone is okay." Cora said from behind the counter.

"I guess that means I don't have to eat this." I said happily to my cheeseburger, hoping she didn't notice my frozen state prior.

"Saved by the bell." Bella said. "Why did you freeze up earlier?"

Who said honesty was the best policy? Ugh…

"Alice had trouble seeing the Buss brothers reaching their destination. The block worried us a bit, but now I understand why."

"Oh my God." She said, putting two and two together.

"I'm not worried. To get to you, they'll have to go through me. And we both know how that will turn out."

"How would that turn out Edward?" She asked genuinely.

I remained pensive trying to gather my thoughts before answering her very good question. How would it turn out? How would I handle the situation? If they were in front of me, with Bella behind me, would my role of Bella's protector turn into the beast that wanted revenge? Would I be able to hold back from giving them the fate I thought they deserved? I used to hunt people like them. It was justifiable to me at the time. But since Carlisle's influence I've understood; I could no longer play God and take others' fates in my own hands. But now? After I've met Bella and pledged that nothing would happen to her?

Nothing would happen to her, I wouldn't allow it, but could I just walk away? They violated the one thing in the world that meant the most to me.

"I'm not sure Bella, I'm really not sure."

Apparently that seemed like a good enough answer for her, because she didn't push it any further. Something in me wondered if she wanted me to kill them. Maybe deep down inside Bella wanted to see them squirm under my hand.

I had to admit, the thought of it made me grin.

"Should we go?" I said as I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket, ready to pay the bill.

"Charlie said to put it on his tab."

My response was throwing a couple bills on the table. "I know." I helped her out of her chair.

"The Swan Family would like to thank you for dinner, again." Bella said.

"It's my pleasure." I helped her put on her coat. "Let's get you back in bed."

"I think that sounds good."

"You're not going to argue?"

"Were you expecting me to?

"Yes, I was."

"I'm full of surprises, today, aren't I?"

Yes she was, she had no idea.

Bella seemed to be quiet on the way home.

"Dollar for your thoughts?"

"Only you could pull that expression off."

I looked at her with a coy smile.

"I value your thoughts for more than a penny."

"I just… what would you do, Edward? What would you have done if you were there?"

"Well let's put it this way-" I said, turning onto her street. "They wouldn't be drawing breath right now."

"Really? You would have killed them?"

"I don't think I would have been able to stop myself."

I looked over at her and she remained emotionless. I couldn't read her. I didn't know what I just admitted scared her or comforted her.

I felt the need to elaborate.

"They attacked and demeaned you in the worst possible way. Any human boyfriend in that situation would have tried to kill them. Except in my case, I would have succeeded. Easily." She remained motionless, staring out the window away from me while I parked the car in front of her house. "Don't you see? You may not want to hear it, but it's the truth. I can't let anyone do you harm, cause one hair to stir on your head. That person becomes my target. As a vampire, Bella, we protect, care greatly, and love hard."

"I understand. I am human, but I can recall, Edward. I remember the pain that was inflicted on you in Italy. I would have done anything to make it stop and I believe I tried. I don't need to be like you to understand what you are telling me."

My Bella, of course, she understood.

"I still wonder if I deserve your love, Bella. It seems as though I've done so many things to try and push it away." I remembered the feelings I had when I thought leaving her was the right thing to do.

Silent tears started to fall from Bella's eyes.

"What is it? Did I say something?" I was desperate to understand.

"I've been so awful to you over the last week, I know-"

"Bella, no, don't do this. It's not necessary."

"No but it is. I have to tell you. I… oh God… it's so hard for me to say… it was so horrible…"

"Stop. Wait." I said sternly. I got out of the car and ran to the other side and opened her door. "We aren't taking this any further until I have you inside with my arms around you." I lifted her up out of the car and we walked through the front door. I guided us to the couch where I placed her on my lap, comfortably, grabbing her face with my hands and turning her towards me.

"Go on, Bella."

Tears started to fall.

"I want to get over this. It's not how it should have happened. The broken rib, the bruises, the pain! Everything will heal. But this won't!" She said pointing to her head, indicating the emotions swirling around. "What I am most upset about is that it's been ruined! How can you change it Edward? How can you erase it? I want you so badly, still. I want so badly for you to replace it!" She took a large breath and sucked it in. "I've never had anything to give you, I've thought and searched and wracked my brain for something I could give back to you. And that was it… me. How… how can I give that to you now? It feels damaged, broken, wasted…"

"No Bella, it's not. We have an eternity together, remember?" I said, grasping my hands around her face, desperate for her to hear me. "I'll make it right. I can make it right. I've been devising the plan ever since this happened. I know this burdens you. Don't you remember what I told you this afternoon on this very couch?"

"Yes- but Edward, do you still want-"

I clasped my hand over her mouth, closed my eyes, while my head sank. "Push them out, love. Don't even think it." I growled at her, quickly, forcefully. I could feel her tense under my hands.

I released my hand from her mouth. I could feel and smell her tears on my hands. I stared at her.

"You actually think I wouldn't want you anymore?" Her tears were still dropping down her face. "No…" I whispered at her, shaking my head. "Nothing can take me from you, nothing can make me go-"

"But you left before? I was just worried-"

"I would never do that to you again. I would never jeopardize us like that again."

"It kills me to think you'd be getting sloppy seconds. I wanted so much more for you-"

My hands tightened around her face in order to stop her words. "In no world would I ever regard you that way. It's impossible." My hands moved from her face to around her waist. I pulled her closer to me and dug my nose into her neck. "You are mine. And for eternity, that's what you'll be. I'll never stop loving you. I will always fight for you, for us. Before I met you, I never imagined I deserved someone like you. You sit here and think you aren't worthy of my love and affections, when it's quite the opposite, love. I'm still not convinced I deserve yours. I could never think that anything that happened beyond your control would make you any less deserving of me."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her body fell into mine. I responded by holding her even tighter to me, closer.

"I waited so long for you, in fact, I never expected you to come. And now that I have you, I wouldn't do anything to risk you. You are my happily ever after, Bella."

"I love you." She said into my cheek, moving to my ear.

"I will love you for eternity."

We sat in silence, feeling our skin on each other and the closeness it brought. Neither one of us wanted to break it. The nearness brought understanding, finally. It brought what we were both waiting for.

And then I heard the thoughts.

Thoughts of revenge.

* * *

**Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Here we are at the end! It's only the epilogue after this and I hope to post that in the next few days. Thanks for KH for being my beta - and for reading this twice! This is a bit longer chapter than the rest - because it's the end and I didn't want to leave you with another cliffie.**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**On with the show...**

**

* * *

**

_We sat in silence, feeling our skin on each other and the closeness it brought. Neither one of us wanted to break it. The nearness brought understanding, finally. It brought what we were both waiting for._

_And then I heard the thoughts._

_Thoughts of revenge._

**Chapter 16**

My arms immediately tensed around Bella's waist, bringing her even closer to my body.

"What is it, Edward?"

I could only manage a growl in response. I could hear them, they were outside. They had escaped. Their thoughts were so vile. They were filled with horrible images on how they would toy with Bella and finish what they started days before.

"Nothing will happen to you, do you hear me?"

Bella only nodded in response, but her eyes held a look of confusion and worry in them. She didn't understand my sudden actions of concern.

"They're here."

"What? They're here? They? Them?"

"Shhh… it's okay." I said tucking her head under my chin. "I'm going to take care of it. You have nothing to worry about. You have no reason to worry. Do you feel safe?"

She brought her head out of my grasp and looked me in the eyes. "Yes. You are here with me."

"Let's go up to your room." The second I finished the sentence I had us up the stairs and laid her on her bed. I wanted her out of harm's way. It seemed like the right thing to do, having Bella safely in her room, where I could have the element of surprise. Like I needed it…

"Should we call Charlie?" She asked.

"No." I growled. I wanted them to walk into my path. I never wanted anything more. Bella's safety was first and foremost in mind but the monster was stirring in his cage and he wanted his fun with them. I wanted to release the terror that had been sealed up for them in a box, wrapped in a shiny red bow with their names clearly marked on top.

They would fear me. I would make them regret the day they were born.

"Edward, we should really call Char-"

"No." I growled again. My natural instincts were drowning me. I could smell their fowl flesh outside and I listened in on how they thought they should break in.

"Edward-"

I covered my hand over Bella's mouth.

"Listen to me Bella." My words came out in a snarl, making her tremble.

She stilled, scared of what I was thinking, imagining. I knew I had scared her. Time for quick damage control.

"I would never hurt you, Bella. But I'm going to have a hard time not hurting them. They are here, outside and it's consuming me."

With my hand still over her mouth, Bella nodded her head up and down in understanding with wide eyes. She wasn't talking me out of this. I think she wanted it too.

We heard a crash of glass downstairs and both of our heads shot up to look at her bedroom door.

"I need you to stay here, Bella, on your bed. Pretend you are sleeping."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm always right next to you, love. They found their way to you once and they will not again. Bella, do you trust me?" I asked her with tight lips.

She nodded in response.

We both heard them enter the house. Bella gasped and I caught her open mouth with a quick kiss.

"Nobody will touch you."

"I know."

Bella laid back and pretended that she was sleeping. I crouched under her bed out of sight. I could hear them whispering downstairs.

_Where was Alice? Why didn't she see this? _

"She's upstairs, I'm sure, sleeping." One of them said.

"This was a bad idea, Steve. We are in his house, do you know what's going to happen to us?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore from you Larry! Now follow me upstairs."

I could hear Bella's heartbeat speed up. I had to remind her that I was still here with her.

"It's okay, love, I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you." I reached up so she could clutch my hand in hers.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered to me.

"I love you too."

"I'm right next to you. Nothing bad will happen."

_To her I thought._

The waste for space brothers ascended the stairs and headed towards Bella's room. If I were human and still had my gift of mind reading, I would have been paralyzed at their vile thoughts. Unbeknownst to them, I am a vampire, and they've done nothing but fuel my ferocity for them. I felt my natural tendencies take over, allowing my violent thoughts overwhelm me. I would make them regret what they did to Bella.

I started to growl.

"Did you hear that?" I heard one of them say, outside Bella's door.

"No."

"Let's go in, Steve, get this over with, we need to get out of here."

"Relax, the fire we set downtown is still burning, we've got plenty of time to finish this job."

I growled louder.

Bella started to shake violently. I reached up further past her hand onto her arm to let her know I was in tune with her fears.

_It will be okay._

I squeezed her arm.

_I'm right here, don't worry._

I would chastise Alice for this. Why didn't she see it?

For a moment I had to admit that I was glad she didn't. Ever since I found Bella in the forest I was dreaming of this moment. I wanted them. I would invoke the fear in them that they inflicted on Bella. They would feel it 100 times over. The thought of them squirming under my grasp did nothing but bring joy to me.

The happiness of revenge overtook me. I smiled.

Bella's bedroom door flew open.

"No!" She said, shooting out of bed, pulling my hand with her, concealed under her blankets.

"That's right Swan, were back for you-"

Bella's clothes ripped off of her, a slap across the face, one of them holding her down while the other did the unthinkable, then flashes of her on the forest floor, beaten, bruised, _what's already happened._

What they wanted to do again, but with a different ending.

The horror of their thoughts that spewed out of them made me fling up from under her bed.

_They. _

_Will._

_Not._

_Touch._

_Her._

I wasn't thinking. The thought of them touching Bella and doing her harm overtook me and consumed my body.

Before I knew it, I grabbed each one of them around the neck with each one of my hands. I raised them a foot off the ground. They were both trying to hit me with their free arm but their blows were merely feather touches to my face. Their pursuits were useless.

After I felt few more mere pecks to my face, but determined blow after blow on their end, they knew I was someone they could not fight.

_What is he?_

_I can't breathe._

_We should be able to take him, he's just a kid._

_Oh God… why can't we… gain…_

I was amused by their thoughts and their solid attempt they thought they had against me. I had the element of a solid, unexpected surprise on my end and I relished in their wasted attempt at victory.

After a moment or two, their hands retreated to their necks, with a futile attempt to extract my hands from their throats. I could feel their soft grabs against my fingers in an effort to release them. My only reaction was to squeeze my extremities tighter around their necks. They were starting to gag. They legs were shaking.

"Edward!"

I heard the voice of my love behind me on her bed and it softened me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, not looking back at her, keeping my sights focused on my prey.

"I'm fine. Please, let me call Charlie!"

She got out of bed and rushed to me. She stopped behind me and put her arms around my waist, while she rested the side of her head between my shoulder blades.

The Buss brothers continued to gag under my grasp.

"You are going to kill them, Edward." She whispered into my back.

"Don't you want that Bella?" I asked, knowing I wanted it more than her. I felt so good in this moment. I finally had control over the situation. This is where I belonged in the first place. I should have prevented this. Now it was my turn to make it right. It was my loss of control over what happened to my love that was driving me now. I didn't even think about drinking their blood. I didn't want it. I didn't want to feed off the same worthless bodies that caused Bella so much pain. I just wanted to make them squirm.

I wanted to end them.

"I thought I did. But I think you need to let them down. Charlie can take it from here."

"I trusted in the system, Bella! But here they are now, trying to hurt you!" I couldn't release them. My fury was controlling my muscles, my body.

They were now choking, their thoughts scattered. I could see in their thoughts, their lives were flashing before them.

"I know, Edward. But please?" She choked.

"I don't know if I can let them go." I said honestly, hoarsely.

Their feet were shaking violently as if it were the last part of them, still alive.

"Let them go." She pleaded, her arms tightly wound around me.

"I can't." I struggled through gritted teeth.

We both heard them trying to breathe the little air I would allow them. Even at Bella's request, I was having trouble giving them mercy.

"Please. I know how good this feels for you. I know you want this."

"I do." I whimpered, looking into their eyes, enjoying their useless attempt to stay alive under my hand.

"I can only imagine how hard this is for you, Edward. But this isn't you. I'm asking you to rise above it. I was certain I wanted this too. But I'd rather see them rot in jail."

"They'll escape again, Bella." I said sternly, seeing the dim light in their eyes almost drown out.

"Please Edward!" She shouted.

I struggled between my indigenous make-up and my love for her. I couldn't hide who I was, how I was made. I had these bastards here in my grasp, finally, after all this time and it was too hard to let them go. I wanted to see their last breaths in the world and know that it was my hand that willed it.

But I did love my Bella. I could hear her pleading breaths behind me.

"Please…. Please… for me…"

After everything she willed me to let them live.

Why?

Because she was good. Because she believed that they deserved to draw breath. Even after what they did to her.

And it was true. She had the power to make me do anything - even if that meant me letting them live.

She could trump me.

And she always did.

My hands released from their throats and they both dropped to the ground.

They squirmed on the floor for some time trying desperately to inhale air into their writhing bodies.

I turned around, pulled Bella into my arms, picked her gently off the floor into my embrace and kissed her.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked me, paying no attention to the two criminals that lay on her bedroom floor doing their best to inhale the air around them.

She moved out of my embrace and grabbed her phone.

"We've got to go Steve!"

"Oh no you don't." I said to them.

In a flash I grabbed Bella's wrought-iron lamp and knocked each one of them over the head with it.

Their bodies fell to the floor.

"That's probably a good place for them." I said, thinking of how I would tell Charlie and his team I was able incapacitate them. "Although if they go on about how I almost killed them, they may have a good shot at an insanity plea."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself.

The two of us appeared to be pretty calm after the events that unfolded in front of us in the last 5 minutes.

"Hey Bells." I heard Charlie on the other end of the phone.

"Dad! They're here – the Buss brothers are here."

"What? How…? I'm on my way! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Dad. Edward's got them under control."

"Be careful!"

"Okay, Dad."

"I'll see you shortly."

Bella hung up the phone and a few seconds later I started to hear Charlie's sirens outside as they rushed towards the house.

"He's only a few minutes away Bella." I said, walking over to her.

"How are we explaining this?"

"You were sleeping, I heard them come in. I hid. They came into your room and I hit them over the head with this." I pointed to the wrought iron lamp that I used to stop them from leaving.

Bella nodded in response. My possible scenario seemed acceptable to both of us.

"Do you think they'll say anything?" Bella asked, pointing to the brothers knocked out on the floor.

"Bella, they won't really have a chance to be heard. They escaped from jail, came back to do you harm. No matter what they say or what they remember, it won't matter. They'll look crazy. Besides," I added, "I'm just a kid." I said shyly, smiling a little.

"You are hardly that." She said to me, seriously. "Thank you. If you weren't here-"

"Shhh… I was. I told you, nobody was going to hurt you."

"I know, Edward. I love you." She said as she crushed her body into my embrace.

"I love you more."

Charlie and his cavalry showed a minute and a half later. Bella and I continued to embrace each other as we heard them come through the front door.

"Dad, we are up here." She said, not breaking any contact with me.

Charlie was up the stairs at a surprising vampire speed and into Bella's room.

Bella left my arms and fell into Charlie's.

Another police officer followed him in and assessed the two criminals passed out on Bella's floor.

Charlie grabbed his handcuffs and passed them to the other officer.

I took a seat quietly on Bella's bed.

Charlie looked at me while he still had Bella in his arms.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"I'm fine, Chief Swan."

"You did good work here. What happened?"

"We saw them pull up, we came up here. I hid. They came in and I hit one of them over the head with that." I answered, pointing to the lamp on the floor. "Then I hit the other one with it."

"Good work, son." Charlie said, releasing Bella, crossing to me. He put out his arms and I knew Charlie and I would share our first hug. "Thank you." He whispered, almost in tears.

Thankfully I was still wearing my coat and was hoping I wasn't too cold. His thoughts of my cool skin didn't even register with him. It was a moment I'd never experienced with Charlie, one that I would not soon forget.

"You're welcome." I said back.

The other officer had the Buss brothers cuffed when they started to awake.

"You boys ready for what you've earned?" Charlie said, looking at them with contempt. "Miss me?" He asked them while they were still on the floor unable to move.

"Ugh.. what happened…" One of them said.

"I'll make sure that the two of you get a permanent stay in your cell, courtesy of the State of Washington."

Bella started to shiver looking at them, I'm sure remembering what they did to her.

I moved behind her, wrapped my arms around her.

"It's over, love." I whispered to her.

Charlie and his partner had both of them up, ready to take them to where they belonged.

One of them tried to turn his head and look towards Bella. His thoughts were still poisoned with revenge on her. I took a sharp breath and pulled her closer to my chest.

"Don't even think of it." Charlie said, standing between Bella and him, guessing what he was thinking. "You made a huge mistake in coming here. Albeit, now, one that I'm happy you made."

Charlie looked back at us, and set his eyes upon mine.

"I've got it." I said, answering his silent question.

"Thank you."

Charlie and the officer left with the Buss brothers in tow.

Bella and I walked to her bedroom window to watch Charlie and his deputy carry them away.

Instantly I heard the thoughts of a wolf.

Sam.

He was waking up. His thoughts were crystal to me. His eyes showed me the inside of the van, his head hurt.

"Bella…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sam. I can hear him."

My brain scanned the area around the house. He was close by.

I moved to the window in Bella's room that had the view of the street perpendicular to Charlie's house.

"Sweetheart, let's go outside."

I wanted to help Sam and I didn't want to leave Bella.

"Okay." She said, as she followed me down the stairs and out the door.

We walked out and saw the Buss brothers in the back of Charlie's cruiser.

I turned my head and picked up the scent I was looking for. I walked towards the street the van was parked on.

As I did, I saw the same officer assisting Charlie, in Bella's bedroom, approaching the van.

Before Charlie got in his cruiser, he was watching his peer approach the van.

"Dave! Be careful." He shrieked at him, while Dave ran over to the van, extracting his gun from its holster.

Dave carefully opened the side door to see Sam waking up, looking at Dave with curious eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We got them, Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy."

I watched and listened carefully until everyone outside Bella's house was where they should be. The Buss brothers were cuffed in the back of Charlie's cruiser, while I heard an ambulance a mile away to make sure Sam was alright.

I watched Charlie pull away, I could hear his thoughts vanish out of my range. He was happy. And any threats to Bella's safety were put away once again, while he grinned at the thought of the two criminals he had detained, sitting in his backseat.

I looked down at Bella and pulled her into my arms. I was hopeful that everything was going to be alright. Even if they did escape again, I had it on good authority that they would never tamper with Bella again, especially if I were around.

"I need to go, Edward, I can't stay here."

"Of course."

We walked back inside and up to her room.

"I'll pack a bag for you."

I gathered some things and placed them in a bag for her.

She sat on the bed dazed, following my body while gathering her personal items. Her look wasn't anything I was worried about, but nonetheless, it was something I wanted to know more of. I stopped and gave her my full attention while I still held a bottle of shampoo in my hands.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I am, Edward, thank you."

Uh oh, polite, nice Bella was back.

I was worried. I dropped the bottle in the bag and went to her.

"I don't believe you."

"No , really, I'm okay. I just feel… like… it's finally over."

"It is." I said brushing the hair away from her face.

"You were here. I felt safe."

I gathered her to me.

"You believe me now?"

"I always did, I guess… I was just…you were my armor."

"I'll always be."

"I know." She whispered into my chest.

"C'mon, let's go. I may be more anxious than you to get you out of here."

I made a call home to fill them in on what happened. Esme was the one to pick up the phone.

"We'll be waiting for you, Alice is in shreds, she's feeling horrible about this."

"Not her fault, Mom."

"Yes, Edward, she knows that, but it still not helping her."

"No matter, Bella and I will be safely home in less than 15 minutes."

I hung up the phone. I grabbed Bella's hand, pulled it to my mouth and kissed it.

She looked over at me and grinned.

"Alice shouldn't feel bad, Edward."

"I know. She does though."

"We'll have to talk to her right away, let her know this wasn't her fault. You had the situation…. Well… under control." She smirked at me.

"Nobody hurts you, love, and gets away with it."

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked, not spitefully, but genuinely.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I whispered back to her.

"I understand." She softly said and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"You should call Charlie, let him know you are coming home with me."

"You're right, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm smart." I said to her pointing to the side of my head, grinning.

"You are smart." Bella pulled her phone out of her bag.

"Dad"

"Bella"

"I'm heading to the Cullens tonight. I didn't want to sleep at home." The last part of the sentence came out lower than the first.

"I understand honey, get some rest. Unfortunately we'll need to see you tomorrow, officially."

"Okay, Dad. I'll give you a call in the morning."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

Bella hung up her phone and looked over at me.

"I miss your bed." She said to me so as a matter-of-factly.

"What?" I wondered, such a random thing to say.

"I do. It was really comfortable."

"Well, you'll have to thank Alice for that, she was the mastermind behind your recovery haven."

"It really was a haven, y'know?"

"It was?" Thinking of how she wanted to leave it only days ago.

"It was. I just needed to leave. I had to figure a few things out in my head."

"And?"

"Mission accomplished. I'm excited to return home with you."

"It's your home too, Bella."

"I feel that. Driving here now, it feels like I'm going home. That must be a good sign, huh?"

"I would concur." I leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"You do know, that Carlisle will be home." I said, trying to imply that she needed a check-up.

"I expected that."

"Good."

We pulled up to my house and I parked the car in the garage.

"Everyone is inside waiting for you." I said, helping her out of the car.

"I can't wait to see all of them."

The same line-up was waiting for her inside, similar to the day I took her home from the hospital.

Emmett came up to her first, giving her a hug.

"Gentle!" Everyone said in unison behind him.

"Boy, just like Edward, here, I can't wait until you are a little more durable."

"Ha ha." Bella said.

Esme was next first grabbing Bella's face, looking straight into her eyes, expressing her concern for her without speaking.

"I'm glad you are home, Bella."

Carlisle went in to greet Bella next.

"I'm so glad that you are safe." He said, exhaling into the side of her head. I noticed Charlie having the same reaction once or twice over the last few days with Bella in his arms. Not that I doubted it before, but now I was positive Bella had a solid place in my family. "I'll want to check on you later."

"Yes, of course." Bella said, pulling back from him with a slight blush on her cheeks. She felt it also – the love my family had for her.

"I'll want to hear the full story, guys." Rosalie said next, walking towards Bella, pulling her into a hug. "Sounds like you may have gotten those bastards good. Too bad I wasn't there." She stepped back, winking at me.

"You really know how to find trouble don't you." Jasper said, taking his turn to greet Bella next.

"I think it finds me." Bella responded, giving the room a small chuckle.

"We'll it's good to have you here, where you belong." He said, walking towards her, pulling her into his arms, giving her slight squeeze.

There was only one person left to greet Bella, and she stood at the back. I'd never seen Alice so still, so lifeless. It was scaring me.

"Alice, please…" Bella said hoarsely, on the verge of tears, opening her arms, waiting for Alice to fill them.

"Bella… I'm so sorry…"

"No!" Bella cried. "Please…"

Alice rushed into Bella's arms and the two soon-to-be sisters embraced each other. The tears from Bella's eyes fell for all of us.

"I had a feeling they were going to escape… but I didn't see anything… I didn't see them… I thought…"

"This wasn't your fault." Bella whispered into Alice's ear. She looked at me too, as if she were also talking to me.

Alice tightened her embrace around Bella.

"I'm glad you're finally home." She said to her simply.

It was over. It was done. I would keep my happily ever after with Bella. We would share endless lifetimes together. In 300 years, we would see this incident as a tiny speck in our existence.

Bella was here, at home, with me. And this is where we would remain.

Home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the epilogue :)**


	17. Epilogue

**A million thank yous, hugs, and kisses to KH who read every chapter twice and had excellent ideas throughout this whole story. Even telling me to re-write Chapter 10 twice... but who's counting? Seriously - thanks for helping me - I wouldn't have been able to post without you! Oh... and I so think that Dr. Hannah Christianson is hotter than Bella.**

**Here we are at the very end. This is similar to the book, of course with my elaborations and lemons (well the best I can write them anyway). **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Oh... parting is such sweet sorrow... but as always... on with the show...**

**

* * *

**

_It was over. It was done. I would keep my happily ever after with Bella. We would share endless lifetimes together. In 300 years, we would see this incident as a tiny speck in our existence._

_Bella was here, at home, with me. And this is where we would remain._

_Home._

**Epilogue**

I had just walked through the door of the house at Isle Esme with Bella in my arms and a few suitcases in the other. During the boat ride I knew she had become tired, but her face lit up as the lights around the beautiful beach house came into view. Her smile was wide and happy. Watching her take in the sight before us, left me feeling like it was the first time I saw it too.

I placed her down onto the floor and knew by this time she was wide awake. Bella turned around on her heels and took in the view around her.

The house was magnificent. As I watched her poke her head around a few corners in the room we stood in, I giggled like a school boy.

"I'll give you a tour."

I grabbed her hand and walked us into the kitchen.

"Fully stocked for your pleasure." As those words left my mouth, I realized it came out as a double meaning.

Oops.

Bella blushed.

We moved down a hallway with bedrooms on each side. We stopped at each door so Bella could peek inside.

"Do you approve?" I asked.

"Um.. yeah." She responded, still ecstatic.

"Bathroom." I said as I opened another door in the hallway, and gestured my hand inside.

"And this" I said, leaving her side and walking in front of her, opening dutch-style doors, "is the master suite."

I stepped aside to let her walk through. She gingerly inched forward. She was treading as though she was on something breakable. Her steps seemed so carefully thought out.

"Is this…"

"Where we will stay." I finished.

"Oh."

It wasn't a bad 'oh'. It was a breathless 'I can't believe I will spend my wedding night in a place I never dreamed 'oh'."

The master suite really was a sight to see. Esme had outdone herself when she decorated this house. And this bedroom was the cherry on top.

The room was decorated in different shades of gold. The walls were a mild yellow, but the color would come to life with the backdrop of the blue water you could see past the beach through the floor to ceiling windows. At the end of the glass line, there were French doors that led outside.

The king-sized bed had matted gold bedding with brown velvet throw pillows. Fresh island flower bouquets topped the nightstands on either side of the bed. Two wood ornate chairs with tan cushions sat in the corner in front of an ottoman that held a tray with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and strawberries. I imagined Bella's eyes rolling at the rose petals I wanted to sprinkle on the bed, so I stopped at the bottle and fruit. I called ahead and made sure the cleaning crew had my requests.

They did a phenomenal job.

I moved to the doors and opened them and let the nighttime into our room.

Bella's head jerked toward the warm ocean breeze that the doors were no longer captive to.

"I'm sure you need a human moment." I said smirking.

"Is that your way of telling me I smell bad after a half day of traveling?"

"No love, you could never smell bad to me." I said hoarsely, enjoying the aroma of her blood that brought me comfort now, instead of anguish.

"A human moment would be very kind of you Mr. Cullen." She responded, not knowing her walk towards me was all too seductive.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Cullen." I met her half way, leaning down to kiss her.

We embraced and let our hands roam on each other freely. It was almost as if we had a free pass now. We were married. That still didn't deter the monster inside of me that threatened to come out when Bella and I were intimate. The more we were together the easier it got to tame him, although tonight, I knew all bets were off and I would do anything to make sure he was on a tight leash, where I liked him.

My arm found her lower back and in one swift movement I pulled her up, her face, level to mine, and held her there while we moved in harmony with each other. Her hands came around my neck and my other arm circled around her back to join my other arm. I tasted the sweet nectar that was Bella. I allowed myself to enjoy it, to savor it. Never in my whole time on this Earth, could I think of feeling more euphoric than this.

But there was a time and place for this. And although that time was now. It wasn't right now. I placed her down on the floor.

She stepped back from me with a deep inhale.

"I'll go got your bags."

In a flash I was back with both of our bags. I placed them at the foot of the bed. I picked up Bella's main suitcase, that I knew Alice had packed and placed it on the bed. I zipped it open and flew the lid back so she could take advantage of anything stowed away in the parcel.

"Um, thanks," she said.

Bella approached the neatly packed suitcase and peeked into it.

"I'll leave you to it." I didn't mean to leave her hanging but she looked like she needed a moment to gather her bearings. "Once you're done, I'll be waiting for you out here." I pointed outside the doors, in the water. "Take your time, love."

I walked outside the door and thought about how important this night was. It was not only the night I would take Bella, finally, as mine, but it would be the night I would show her how I always desired her. And despite everything that happened, nothing ever diminished that.

I still remained nervous. I was nervous that I would hurt her. I was nervous that I wasn't sure I knew what I was doing, despite all of Emmet's coaching.

She was my whole world, my reason for being.

We did talk more about what happened that fateful day in the forest. And the weeks after that, leading up to our wedding, it was my promise to show her that it didn't change anything and she wasn't any less desirable for me.

Tonight I would show her. She would know.

I stripped off my clothes and entered the warm water. It felt good against my skin, similar to Bella. Although, I was sure her skin against mine would ultimately be my undoing. I grew anxious anticipating her arrival in the water, next to me.

Now, I couldn't wait for it. I felt like running into that bathroom and pulling her out myself.

_Relax Edward._

In the meantime I'll just think of her. I'll think of how her body will feel against my skin.

So soft.

So right.

So mine.

As I stood in the water, I heard her emerge from the bathroom. She appeared inside the doors, wrapped in a towel, naked underneath. My plan was not to make love to her in the water, I just thought a swim might relax us both.

My dead heart was close to finding a pace, while I watched her walk through the doors towards me.

Bella dropped the towel on the beach, exposing her beautiful naked body.

Nothing but immense joy surged through me, landing last on my face.

My extensive vocabulary I've built over the last 100 years fell short on me. I wouldn't be able to find the words to tell her how amazing she was.

She cascaded through the water and entered my arms.

"Come here, you." I said, while she filled them.

"Sorry if I took too long." She said nervously.

"Not at all, we have all the time in the world.

We moved a little further out until the water was chest high for Bella.

My hands cradled her face, while I moved in closer to her to kiss her. My right arm went up to her forehead over her head and ran down her hair. Meanwhile my other arm moved around to her lower back meeting my other hand there. I picked her up and crushed her to me.

Our tongues continued to dance with one another in a soft, smooth, sensual pattern. Things were still relatively slow at this point. Slow, controlled movements were my plan.

Bella, almost drunk-like, pulled away from me.

"Are we going to… ah… out here?"

"No, love." I chuckled. "I just thought the water might relax as a bit."

"I feel pretty relaxed, already."

She was running both of her hands through my hair.

"Well, then, let's go in."

I picked her up bridal style. As we headed towards the house the water level moved down on our bodies, leaving nothing but Bella and I's skin on each other. It was almost a new kind of foreplay.

I carried her through the doors and placed her down. She seemed a bit dazzled by the time we spent in the water so my arms steadied her for a moment before leaving her side.

"Let's dry you off."

I moved at vampire speed into the bathroom to retrieve a towel.

My super swift movement stopped in front of her as I carefully wrapped it around her back, pulling her towards me. I slowly wiped the drops of water away on her skin from her shoulders to her feet. I took my time, neglecting the important parts of her that I would soon be greeted with for the first time. One hand trailed the path of the towel, massaging her skin.

She stood frozen in front of me while I moved across her body. Her eyes were closed and I could tell she was concentrating on the feel of my fingers. I had my Bella thoroughly mesmerized by my touch.

I did it more.

"Is this your idea of foreplay?" She asked me breathlessly, still shutting out her sight to the world

"Why? Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Oh baby," I said, quickly putting my face in front of hers. "You haven't seen anything yet."

She opened her eyes, while a smile grew across her face as the red spread over her cheeks. I have to admit, that was the reaction I was aiming for.

"Let's move over here." I moved to the bed with her in my arms.

I laid her down gently. She looked up at me with bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes." She said a bit winded.

"Bella, you are beautiful."

My goal was to keep that color on her face for as long as possible. Soon I wouldn't be able to summon it, and I wanted to see it for as long as I could.

"Edward, I love you."

"As I love you."

She appeared before me, in the most glorious way. I crawled up the bed on top of her.

"If I hurt you in anyway, or if you are uncomfortable-"

"I will. I promise. I'll let you know." Her hands arose and framed my face, "I know how important that is for you."

Good. She knew. We were on the same page. We were both going to do this together and Bella was in tune with my fears.

We couldn't have been in a better place, literally and figuratively.

I bent down to take her mouth into mine.

Suddenly everything seemed to feel too extreme. I thought about this moment, our existence, our union, the emotional roller coaster both of us were passengers on, her beating heart that I would have to say goodbye to soon.

The control I struggled to gain in the beginning started to slip away. I felt the ties severing, almost as if someone was unlocking the ball and chain that were shackled to my feet.

My mouth started to really taste hers, while my hands explored her body still. They moved up and down, over and under, above and beneath, they were everywhere at once. Things started to get away from me, my mind started to reel over and over again, thoughts of Bella, taking her to play baseball with my family, saving her from James, leaving her in the forest, my empty, hopeless days without her in my life, her rescuing me in Italy, coming back to her, returning to her after hunting, protecting her from Victoria, our wedding, the first time I smelled her blood, the emotion was too intense, the venom started to rise in me. In a flash I flew off of her, afraid of the worst.

I was behaving worse than the men that hurt her. I pulled her into my sight and made her intoxicated by me, dazzling her, teasing her, betraying her. The realization made me take a sharp breath.

Bella laid there with her arms propped up, her hands flat against the air, trying to figure out why she wasn't touching my body anymore.

Her upper body shot up and looked at me against the wall.

I was panting heavily.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I…"

"Come here, please."

"I don't know, I thought I could… I thought I was ready-"

"You are ready, Edward, you are."

"Bella, you have no idea how close I was to… I'm no better than-"

"Edward!" Bella percheded herself on her knees, opening her arms to me. "We'll just try again, we'll take it slow."

I looked up at her. I saw nothing but hope in her eyes. She looked upon me with faith, love and happiness.

"You could never hurt me. I know that, you need to believe it too. Please?" She asked again, her arms open to me.

I crossed the room to her slowly with controlled moves. In a sense, I was approaching with caution.

"Let's just feel this night. Not where we've been, not how we got here, but just that we are both here together. We've both made it this far, I have no reason to believe that we can't see this through."

She was right, we really had been through hell and back. This one simple task in front of us should be easy. I protected Bella against everything, I knew deep down inside, I could protect her from myself.

I reached out into her arms and gently took her in my own.

There were no words to use now, only actions, my demon had been released and I won against him.

Slow, controlled movements, slow controlled movements…

I would soon be inside of her. Edward would relish and enjoy it. The monster would not get his say.

"Okay, love, let's try this again." I said smirking, regaining some control over the situation.

"That's the spirit."

I moved down on top of her mouth once again. Slow, controlled movements….

My hands gingerly touched her skin and started to move in deliberate, gradual strokes. Edward delighted in how her skin felt under his fingertips. The monster would not have his say.

Our mouths moved together in sync. I took my time, adoring her taste. I kept in the forefront of my mind that I was a wrecking ball paired with a porcelain doll.

Porcelain doll…

I gently lowered my hand to the part of her I neglected before. The smell of her arousal was evident now, permeating my senses.

Before my hands touched the place she wanted me to be, I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a face that expressed utter ecstasy. I couldn't help but smile.

I did that to her.

With her eyes still closed, I touched her most sensitive spot. Her back arched up against me, begging for more. I couldn't deny.

I inched closer, closer and finally one of my fingers explored unchartered territory.

"Ahhh…" She moaned against me.

I figured that a signal for more.

My finger sought what she desperately wanted.

Bella started to move against my finger. I inserted another to keep the other company. By now I had the monster hauled away in an iron cage.

_I just needed to see her like this._

I needed to see what I could do for her, what I could offer. How she would react to my touch. I wanted to give her more, I wanted her to experience more, feel more, feel more of me.

"Bella?" I asked, all of a sudden worried, the second I heard my voice, that this was not the time for talking.

"Hmmm?" She muttered, grinning.

I didn't really have a question, I was just more concerned with her reaction at the time.

"Nothing, love, I'm sorry."

My mouth covered hers again while my fingers continued to work magic on her.

She threw her arms around me and pulled me closer. My other arm swirled around her neck, giving us the most intimate proximity I'd ever been with her. I continued to push her towards what I knew she was seeking the most.

I knew it was time.

"Okay, love."

"Yes, please, Edward." She cooed.

I placed myself at her entrance.

"Ahhh…"

She felt me immediately.

Her legs folded around my body, inviting me, begging me for its entrance.

Slow, controlled movements, slow controlled movements…

Bella flourished with need before me. Her gentle form on the bed reminded me of how Edward felt about her appetite for him, not the monster. He would not have his say.

I pushed into her, encompassing the inner Bella around me. I thought I could imagine it, what she would feel like. Every time I laid next to her in bed while she slept, every time I got too close to her and had to push away, every single time I could feel a dangerous proximity around her, but I was wrong. I couldn't prepare myself for this, I couldn't fathom it. It was exquisite, heavenly, rapturous… it was almost… immortal.

"Oh Edward!" Bella cried.

"Bella" I whispered in reply.

Bella's expression was heavenly. It were these elucidations of Bella that made Edward happy. The monster would not have his say.

I moved slowly in and out, watching her, listening to her heart, making sure she was okay with my every movement. We were in harmony together, moving, groaning.

Slow, controlled movements, I had to remind myself as the monster tried to unlock his iron-clad cage.

I had him under control.

All I had to do was watch Bella's face and understand where my priority lay. As our eyes met, we stared into each others' depths, allowing me to find the strength that kept the monster at bay. We were one, human and vampire, each of us caught up in utter bliss of each other.

I moved a little faster, but not too much, just to give both of us what we were itching for. I moved my hand down to her sensitive folds, giving her the final intoxication that sent her over the edge. In a glorious flash, her voice shouted my name and it was the sweetest sound I'd heard in over one hundred years.

Her fervor took me to the final, glorious stage and I released inside of her.

It was right. We were right. What we did was right. I knew that now.

Edward, who loved what her heart-beating flesh, did around me, cherished her. Not the monster, who would never have his say.

I had made her do that.

And she loved it.

We were both breathing heavy, I still on top of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked while I felt like I was coming back from being under a spell.

"I'm perfect." She said, her hand digging into my hair. "Can we… again?"

* * *

**Of course I had to end the story with Bella asking for more. It only seemed appropriate.**

**Thank you for reading - it truly means a lot. I've had such a fun experience doing this. **

**Take care :)**


End file.
